His Bodyguard
by black heart01
Summary: She was a new girl in class or so Sasuke Uchiha thought. Until he came home and learned that the girl who easily got his attention will be his new bodyguard at school...
1. The BlackCapped Stranger

**black heart01: Hi there people! I have another nagging story inside my crazy head again. I know, I know... I haven't even updated my Musician yet and here I am making another one. HEHEHE.**

**Sasuke: Why do you even bother writing. No one reads it anyway.**

**(black heart01 secretly whispering to Sakura-chan)**

**Sakura suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke notices both girls looking at him and laughing.**

**Sasuke: What's with that look?!**

**Sakura: Umm... Sasuke-kun... Your zipper is opened! (points at his pants)**

**Sasuke: What the-**

**black heart01: I love it when I embarass Sasuke-Kun! (evil smirk)  
**

**Disclaimer: **black heart01 does not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Black-capped Stranger**

7:20 am - Early Monday morning...

"Damn! I'm gonna be late again!" cursed by an angry raven-haired boy, as he took another sharp turn in a corner.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" distant screams were heard in the hallways of the building.

"They don't give up easily, do they?" he whispered, hoarsely under his breath as he ran faster, looking behind as the screams were getting louder-

WHAM!

He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Itai!" the person squeaked,sprawled on the floor a few meters away from him.

"Hn," he groaned as he picked himself up and checked on his victim.

At first, he thought that the person was unconscious but then the stranger started to also picked himself up, hands supporting his body to a sitting position. The person was wearing a rather large, blue, jersey jacket along with a black sports cap with a pink "S" on it and underneath the jacket were a pair of white shorts. On his feet, the person wore a pair of white sneakers, with blue edges.

He couldn't look better at the person because his bangs were covering his face. He got more curious as he saw strands of pink hair framing the person's face-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_Great!_ he thought, he almost forgot the reason why he crashed into this person.

Just then, he spotted the janitor's closet opened and before he could think of what he's doing, he suddenly grabbed hold of the person's wrist (who was in the process of standing up) and pulled the stranger with him inside the door and locked it.

"Hey! W-Wha-" he clamped his palm on his (pink-haired person) mouth to keep him quiet, then pressed his ear on the door. He heard the much louder screams of girls calling out of his name pass for about 5 minutes, then heaved a sigh of relief when it was gone.

_Finally! _His mind somehow rejoiced, as he went out the small stockroom, he felt someone struggling in his arms. He forgot that he was still holding this black-capped person.

_Oh._

_Right..._

"Mmph!" is the only sound the stranger could he quickly let go of the person, his breathing came back to normal, he coughed lightly and glared at him with those emerald eyes.

He knew it was his fault and that he should apologize. But when he was about to say it, the school bell rang all over the place, meaning that homeroom should be starting so, instead of saying "sorry", he end up muttering "Gotta go!" before he quickly sprinted to class on the other side of the hall, not even wasting time to throw another glance at the fuming person. The last thing he heard was the word "Jerk!" before he turned on another corner.

_Sounded like a girl to me_, he thought.

* * *

8:30 am

One hour have passed, still, no sign of their teacher.

_I can't believe that I'd come more early than this Kakashi-sensei_, thought the Uchiha boy. _And to think that I was actually worried about being late. Oh well, at least there aren't any much fan girls here._

"Oi! Teme, why the long face?" asked the blue-eyed blonde next to him.

"Shut up, Dobe!" he eyed Naruto, his childhood friend, with an irritated glare.

But the boy wasn't affected as he matched Sasuke's look with an angry one, which started a few minutes of "staring game". Naruto was able to read the raven-haired boy's mind and his face broke into a grin.

"Let me guess the reason why you came in late is because your fan girls had almost cornered you, right? And if I'm correct, you actually ran for cover all the way to the halls of this building, huh?" Naruto stated as if he was there to witness it personally.

"Hn," was his one-syllable reply.

"I'll take that as a "yes", then." said Naruto, proudly.

Moments later, Naruto was pushed out of his seat as one of Sasuke's fan girl, Karin, came barging at the conversing friends.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" the blonde barked, angrily at the red-headed girl, who was now clinging on Sasuke.

"I'm the only one who should sit next to him! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Karin crooned to Sasuke after throwing a glare to Naruto.

"Hn," the Uchiha groaned as he tried very hard to take the girl off his arm. But after a few minutes, he gave didn't like the idea of having a torn uniform while he's in school.

_I might as well burn it later, _he thought, glaring at the annoying girl._ And wash my arm with chlorine._

"No! Sasuke-kun should sit next to me!" a girl shouted.

"No! He should be next to me!" and another one.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a nice seat here!" and so on.

"Hey!Sasuke-kun prefers my seat!" and so forth...

The next thing that they knew, all of Sasuke's fan girls surrounded the boy's seat making Naruto unable to have a view of his friend.

"Oi! Tem-" Naruto tried to call out his name but failed when he got trampled on by some fan girls.

_Stupid girls_, Naruto thought.

"Dai jo bu?" asked a voice.

"H-huh?" he looked up to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

"I was asking, if you were alright." the stranger smiled at him warmly.

"Hai." Naruto said quietly, having a tint of red on his face, as he tried to stand up.

"Here. Let me help you." the person took out a hand and helped him to stand up.

"Arigatou!" thanked Naruto.

"Already making friends, I see?" a man with silver hair and a mask that covers his mouth, spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed a startled Naruto.

"Yo!" the so-called teacher greeted.

"So this is my class, huh?" the stranger asked Kakashi.

"Uh-huh." he answered, nodding his head.

"Okay." the person shrugged, while scanning the room.

_I guess I better start homeroom, _thought Kakashi.

He coughed loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He quickly caught the attention of his students. The room became quiet.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei!" everyone chorused.

"Well, you can still sit anywhere you want right this second, because I want to introduce someone." he said "But don't get your hopes up high 'cause I have made you guys a seating arrangement." he added, causing the fan girls to whine and complain.

"Quiet." he said simply while he put his index finger on his lips. Everyone did what they were told. Except for Naruto, who was still standing with the stranger.

"Hey, Sensei! What's your reason this time for being tardy on the first day of school?" asked Naruto, suspiciously.

"Well...Umm... Ah! I came to pick up the new student here." Kakashi excused, pointing at the said person.

"Liar!" they all said accusingly at their teacher which made the silver-haired man laugh nervously.

"Interesting." the stranger whispered a comment, smirking.

That time, Sasuke was able to recognize the black-capped person, when Naruto sat back next to him.

_Hey,isn't that._..? he thought, as he remembered his encounter with the guy, this morning.

"Enough with this. Before for I completely forget, let us welcome your new classmate," he nodded at the stranger, indicating to come in front and meet the class.

"This is Ms. Sakura Haruno." Kakashi continued.

"Yo!" the girl smiled, making a peace sign on one hand and the other hidden on her back.

_So, she's a girl, after all_, the Uchiha mused, completely embarrassed with himself as he had a flashback of what he did to the girl a few hours ago, but kept it with himself.

Instead of everyone greeting the new comer, they ended up asking her the first questions that entered their heads, mostly the fan girls.

"She's a girl?!"

"How come you're wearing that?!"

"Aren't you supposed to wear a uniform?!"

"Do you have any sense of fashion?!"

"Don't you know it's not right for a girl to wear boy's clothes?!"

"It's so unfair! She gets to wear what she wants and we don't?!"

More questions about the girl's clothing was asked, but surprisingly, she didn't seem unnerved. She was just smiling there waiting for everyone to finish their questions and when they were, she asked.

"Are you done?" Sakura Haruno, asked.

"H-Hai!" they said, completely off-guard at the girl's cheery disposition.

"First of all, yes, I am a girl. Second, I'm wearing this outfit because it feels comfortable. Third, Yeah, I think I'm supposed to wear the uniform. Fourth, I think everyone has sense of fashion and I believe I have my own, thank you!. Fifth, No, I think girls can wear boy's clothes, you wear jeans, right?. Sixth, I'm sorry I didn't know you'd think its unfair if I wear what I want. I just thought, since it's first day or the reason that I'm new here, it's okay to wear what I prefer..."

The girl kept on answering the questions thrown at her a moment ago. "Is there anything that I've missed?" she asked, still smiling.

Everybody shook their heads quietly and totally amazed of the girl's memory.

"But we won't allow you in class without you wearing our uniform!" Karin yelled, dislike can be easily sensed in her voice. It was probably because she saw Sasuke staring at the newcomer, interestingly.

"Yeah, she's right!" all of the fan girls, said. Following their Sasuke Fan Club president.

"But... I'm really not comfortable on girl's clothes. Especially, when I have to wear skirts..." the girl reasoned out, sweat dropping. "Can't you cut me a slack or something? Just for this day?"

"NO! If you're not on your uniform, then you better not to go to class at all!" shouted Karin, still noticing the Uchiha's attention to the Haruno girl.

Sakura bit her lower lip as if preventing herself to burst out crying. But instead, she walked on, towards the door.

"Fine! But don't laugh at me when I come in wearing that ridiculous, girly outfit later!" she turned the knob and shut it close behind her.

They all heard her complaining to herself on the door and then a shifting sound came next.

_I wonder why she doesn't like 'girly clothes'. Despite the fact that she is a girl_, Sasuke thought as he stare blankly at the door, where the girl exited.

Everybody got surprised when they heard Karin giggling exaggeratedly.

"Maybe she looks fat! That's why she wears that baggy jacket!" she said then bursted out giggling crazily.

"Or she might have large legs! Yeah, that would be reason she doesn't like wearing skirts!" a fan girl said.

"She could be hairy-skinned! Gross!" another girl said.

More insults were said by the insecure girls about Sakura, with the said girl not knowing. About 20 seconds later, they heard someone knock on the door.

"It's me. I'm done changing. _Unfortunately,_" the girl said on the other side of the door.

_"That was fast,"_ they all thought.

"You can come right in then, Ms. Haruno." said Kakashi, sweatdropping.

Surprised was an understatement for everybody's reaction when the door opened. Even for Sasuke who doesn't seem to care at all, had a glint of admiration in his eyes.

_"Is she for real?"_ the boy thought.

* * *

**blackheart01: Thanks for reading!**

**Please forgive my spelling, sentence or grammar errors in the story.**


	2. The New Student

**black heart01: Hi there guys! Here's the second chap. It's kind of short since it's Sakura's point of view when she met Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**black heart01: Why the sudden silence Sasuke-kun? Is it because I'll be writing Sakura better than you? (smirks)**

**Sasuke: Shut up! Everyone knows I'm stronger than her. (suddenly stiffens when he felt Sakura's deathly aura behind him)**

**black heat01: Okay since these two are gonna be busy for a while I'll be disclaiming this chapter.**

**black heart01 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The New Student**

_7:00 am - Early Monday Morning_

_"So, do you want to have a tour before homeroom? There's still 30 minutes left, anyway," a blonde woman with a large bosom said._

_"There's no need Tsunade-sama. I already did yesterday. But thank you for the offer." the girl in a large jacket smiled._

_"Okay, then. Since you're finished with your papers, you are free to leave." the Konoha Academy's principal said._

_"Hai," she said while bowing._

_As she was about to get out of the door, Tsunade call out her name._

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"Are you sure about that?" the elder woman asked._

_"About what?" she questioned, facing Tsunade._

_"That outfit you're wearing. I mean, it's okay for me that you wear that because it's your first day here. But I don't think your classmates won't let you get away with." the woman stated._

_"Is that so?" she muttered. "Well, I guess I could think of other ways, but if they're really insistent, then I would change into my uniform." she said while pointing her duffel bag._

_"Okay. If that's what you want. Good luck, then!" Tsunade smiled. "Sakura-san!"_

_"Thank you!" after giving another slight bow, the girl closed the door quietly._

* * *

_"I wonder what Tsunade-sama meant when she said my classmates won't let me get away with wearing this outfit?'' she asked herself while she bit her thumb lightly as she looked down the floor._

_At that time she heard someone's footsteps that seemed to be running down the halls._

_Who could that be? she thought._

_WHAM!_

_Sakura was sprawled on the floor, lying on her back. "Itai!" she squeaked when she felt the pain on her bottom. Luckily, she didn't have a head injury because her duffle bag caught her head, cushioning it from the sudden impact._

_"Hn," she heard someone groaned when she sat down. 'Maybe this guy's the culprit.' she thought._

_As she was in the verge of standing, they both heard loud voice screaming. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a room. A dark room full of brooms, maps and other cleaning materials. The janitor's closet!_

_"Hey! W-Wha-" the guy clamped his palm on her mouth, enabling her to breathe normally. A few minutes later, the screams became louder and passed the closet for about 5 minutes, then everything became quiet._

_The guy made a sigh of relief when they came out of the room, but then… he still hasn't let go of her!_

_"Mmph!" 'Air! I need air, you idiot!' she thought, but if possible, she'd shout it out at him._

_When the boy finally let go, outward breathes came shooting out of her mouth making her cough, because of the sudden action. And that made her throw an enraged glare at the guy. As she did, the bell had rung around the whole building._

_"Gotta go!" the guy said, before running into another hall, without looking back._

_"Jerk!" she sighed. 'Calm down, Sakura… Keep your temper,' she thought as she inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_"Yo!" a man with a strange silver hair with a mask said behind her. She turned around._

_"Y-Yo?" she replied, sweat dropping, facing him._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Sakura muttered to herself on and on as she put on her school uniform behind the door. She thought it'd be bothersome to go dress-up in the girl's bathroom so she just did it there. The hallways are empty anyway.

She heaved a sigh before knocking on the door and she was permitted to come inside. Everyone in the room seems to be in a stand still.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she asked jokingly.

* * *

Sakura Haruno is no doubt, beautiful enough to make the guys go drooling over her. Even fan girls seem to hide their adoration and envy of her amazing figure in a glare. This girl had the right curves at the right places. And wearing the Konoha Gakuen girl's uniform had emphasized her body.

On her foot, she wore shoes that looked like ballerina flats, compared with the others' high-heeled ones, it was more light to wear and is black in color. They've got a glimpse of her soft and creamy legs even if her long socks, almost covered it entirely. The fan girls were definitely wrong about their "large legs" or "hairy skinned" insults.

Just like every girls in the room, the girl was a black combined with a slight yellow gold colored uniform. It was a simple double-layered top and a short-pleated skirt with yellow-gold lining beneath.

But something was wrong...

"What are you all staring at?" she asked, confused.

She was still wearing her cap! And that made Karin pull herself together, a plan in her mind as she stood up and walk towards the girl.

"Hey, new girl," Karin said slowly. "Don't you know its impolite to wear a hat when having classes?" then tried to reach the cap but Sakura dodged.

"Y-Yeah. But can't I wear it for today? I already wore the uniform..." Sakura stuttered, backing out as Karin still went on, on grabbing her cap.

"Why? Don't you want us to see your really ugly, hair?" Karin screeched as she finally succeeded on getting the black headgear.

Calling the Haruno's hair ugly was Karin's obvious imagination. And pulling the hat out of her hair was a mistake she shouldn't have done. A really big mistake. It was the opposite of making her look funny in front of everybody in the whole room. The moment the hat was removed, every one of them gasped, well except for Sasuke that is.

They all saw that color. A very strange hair color. It was unexpectedly the color...

**PINK!**

Her hair flows elegantly behind her back and reaches under her bottom. It was fixed in a half-ponytail braid with the use of cherry blossom petals clip. It made her look gorgeous and feminine!

The girl was definitely weirded out by every one's strange reactions. It made her feel out-of-place.

_"Why are they all looking at me?! Do I really look that odd?"_ she thought as sighing as she hid her hands behind her back, embarrassed.

As if he read her mind, Kakashi-Sensei tapped her shoulder lightly and said,

"You simply look pretty, Sakura-san." he smiled.

'Really?!' she wanted to ask.

"A-Arigatou, sensei!" she said shyly instead.

* * *

**blackheart01: Ohhh...Kay. That's it for Chapter 2! Soooo sooory for it being soooo shooort.**


	3. The PinkHaired Seatmate

**blackheart01: Uhhh.. Hi it's me again! To tell you the truth I'm not the one who types the story, it's my 10 year-old niece, Yzabella. She likes typing on the PC these days so I let her copy my draft of "The Bodyguard" to ease her boredom. She always had her free time while I'm addicted to writing my stories on my notebooks. (I love holding my pen.)**

**Sasuke: You're just making an excuse for your laziness and your typographical errors on your drafts.**

**blackheart01: Hey! How did you know that!?**

**Sasuke: I'm a genius. (shrugs)**

**blackheart01: Whatever. (rolls eyeballs)**

**Sakura: Thanks, Yza-chan!**

**Disclaimer: blackheart01 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Seatmates and Partners in Crime**

"Now that the uniform issue is finished, I would like you all to stand up for a while, I'm still not forgetting our seating arrangements," the homeroom teacher said, taking advantage of his class' silence.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei!" they chorused when they all got back to their senses and stood up lazily while getting their things.

"And since is a new student, why don't we give her the privilege to pick her seat? You've already given her enough pressure for today,"

"Sakura-san, please do the honor." the silver-haired man said before any of the fan girls disagree.

"S-sure," the said girl shrugged, walking in front. Then she saw the seat in front with a rather large window on its side. It was slightly opened and you can see the view of a cherry blossom tree. Her namesake.

She smiled softly._ Okaa-san_…

"There. Can I sit there?" she asked pointing to the chair while facing her teacher. Their teacher nodded.

"Thanks!" she said happily as she skipped on her appointed seat.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Kaa-san! Look, I can climb better than now!" said by a little Haruno Sakura, who was hanging on a tree._

_"Great job, Sakura-chan!" her mom, Mizuki Haruno cheered, looking up at the girl from the tree._

_"Oi! Sakura-chan, get down here! You might hurt yourself!" Ryota Haruno roared, waiting for his daughter to come down._

_"What a kill-joy!" both females chorused, childishly._

_"No one takes my orders seriously, nowadays," the man sighed and sulked._

_"Hai! Hai! If papa's acting that waaaayyy-" suddenly the branch that Sakura's been hanging to, snapped._

_"Kya!" little Sakura screamed, closing her eyes shut and readied herself for the fall._

_But it didn't happen._

_Two strong arms held her before she hit the ground. When the girl opened her eyes, she saw her dad's worried face._

_"Dai jo bu?!" he asked and so did her mom._

_"Hai!" _

_Her father sighed in relief, and then frowned. "See?! Now what did I tell you two?!" he scolded both his wife and daughter._

_"Gomen nasai!" they both said half-heartedly and then laughed at Ryota's reaction._

_"Women…" he thought, smiling slightly._

_"Next time I'll teach you how to climb down a tree. But don't tell your father, okay, cherry blossom?" Mizuki whispered to her daughter, then winked._

_"Um!" the little girl nodded, cheerfully._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

Sakura was brought back to reality by a poke behind her. She then looked away from the window.

"Sa-ku-ra-chaan!" someone whispered.

"Huh?" she looked at her back and found the blonde boy she helped a while ago beaming with her. His seat was placed behind hers.

"Konnichiwa!" the boy said.

"Umm… Hello! I didn't get your name a moment ago, actually." she smiled.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto. But you can just call me by my first name," the blonde replied taking out a hand, shyly.

"Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself as she hand-shake Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"S-same here!" Naruto stuttered as he blushed lightly. _Man, she's really nice!_ He thought.

Then they heard Kakashi clearing his throat.

"Eherm… And last but not the least, Sasuke-san will be sitting right beside…" the man said slowly to build the tension for the praying fan girls.

"…Karin-san?" he continued.

They all heard the said girl scream, in total triumph. But someone was far from the happy on the decision.

Sasuke Uchiha, of course.

"Sensei, I think I'd rather like the idea of being thrown out from the rooftop than to sit with those fan girls. Especially their president", he said monotonously but complete annoyance was obvious on his tone. (A/N: My. my, what a long sentence for Sasuke to say!)

"Don't say that, Sasuke-kun!" Karin pleaded from the back row.

_Rooftop, huh? _Sakura repeated in her mind and turned away to look at the cherry blossom tree again. Back to dreamland…

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san. I was just gonna say that Ms. Takada (Karin's Surname- just invented it.) had a lizard on her head…" Kakashi said, but no one cared when the girls screeched while she took out the poor reptile off her head, totally grossed out while shaking.

"So where am I gonna sit?" Sasuke asked, having an inward sigh of relief.

"Well since you prefer suicide than your fan girls, and I have to keep an eye on you, just to be sure you won't kill yourself… You will be sitting next to-" Kakashi stopped momentarily then smiled when he spotted...

"…Ms. Haruno."

It was then that they've noticed that the chair beside Sakura (in front) was empty.

"Okay," Sasuke smirked, immediately sitting next to the girl. Although, Sakura seem to not care about what's happening around her.

_Strange._ He thought. "Oh well, at least it's quiet in here."

Suddenly, uproar of protest came from the raging fan girls. But Kakashi already had a plan. "Anyone who objects, will be marked absent for a whole week." he warned simply.

He got them there…

* * *

Homeroom was finished. People came out of the room one by one. Well, half of them anyway. Some of them will take up Math and their teacher is still Sir Kakashi.

Luckily, for Sasuke, all of his fan girls were allergic to numbers, including Karin.

With his mind at peace, he glanced at his pink headed seatmate. She was still in that position.

"Hn," he groaned loud enough for the girl to hear. _Doesn't she get any stiff neck or something?_

But he didn't get any response. Except for Naruto, who was sitting behind the girl. The blonde stood up and looked the girl, then grinned as he sat on his chair back again.

"Teme, I think Sakura-chan is too tired to notice you." Naruto said, eyes closed.

Sasuke just looked at him innocently.

The blue-eyed guy sighed "She's sleeping."

"So?" he scoffed.

Before Naruto could respond, the bell for their subject had ringed. They saw the girl shuffle on her seat, turned her face in front slowly then stretched her arms. After that she stared sleepily on the board, probably waiting for the class to start. (They have a 15 minute break before every single subject). She placed her chin on the left hand, elbow leaning on the table with the right arm resting also on the table.

It was the same sleeping/sitting position. But this time, Sasuke could see half of Sakura's face and the girl was awake. Well, almost…

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from behind.

"Hmmm?" she replied but did not turn to the boy.

"Why is that you look so tired?" he questioned.

"Jet-lagged," she simply said.

"Jet-lagged?" Naruto asked, confused. Sakura nodded.

"I just came here in Konoha yesterday," She stifled a yawn. "All the way from Moon Country."

"Moon Country? What did you do there?"

"Nothing much. I just took my things from there," She said then sighed.

"Do you live there?"

"No. I came from sound, actually. But I moved here a few hours ago," she yawned again.

"Who's with you, then?"

"No one. I came here all by myself. My father sent me here for some reasons."

"Like what?"

"Um… My studies?" she sweatdropped. "When I was a kid, I was home-schooled. But since my mentor was gone-" she paused suddenly.

Sasuke, despite the space between them, saw a sparkle of sadness on those emerald eyes. But it disappeared just as fast as she smiled again.

"Otou-san told me to go here, since this school is his best choice for me to finish schooling," she continued, shrugging.

"Oh," was only Naruto's reply. The boy seems like he was out of questions for Sakura. But knowing Naruto, he might be thinking of what to ask next.

Although he was "slightly" curious about the girl, Sasuke was amazed at how Sakura could tolerate his friend's blabber mouthing. He was actually the only one in the gang that could stand Naruto's loud mouth. Normally, the blonde would make girl's run away from him or beat him to a pulp. But since they're friends, Naruto would be often trampled by his fan girls. He felt sorry for the blonde boy.

At least, there's a girl who could respond to Naruto's questions, nicely.

* * *

"Uh.. Naruto? Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. It made Sasuke and Naruto curious.

"Sure!" the blonde said quickly.

"Do you, by any chance… know someone who says "Hn" and is followed by a pack of girls?" she face behind the boy behind her with a slight frown.

"Ah... Err…" was the only sound Naruto could make as he made a sideward glances at Sasuke. He caught his raven-haired friend shake his head slightly. The blonde got the message.

"Mm… Maybe. Why d'you ask?" he answered back.

"Nothing," she looked up the ceiling. "I just remembered… something annoying," she sighed as she looked back at Naruto. And had the glimpse of Sasuke staring at them.

"Never mind… I think class is starting," she looked in front, shaking her head. As if on cue, all the students came in and then Kakashi started class.

* * *

After their Math class, they took history with Asuma-sensei and Science with Shizune-sensei. They were just given introductions about their subjects and nothing more.

Sasuke was thankful again because none of his fan girls in homeroom were there. There were much boys, and the girls were either in a relationship or too shy to approach him.

The only girl he kept on noticing, beside the fact that she is noticeable, was the new comer. It was impossible to miss that pink hair.

Since Naruto befriended the girl, he keeps on inviting her to sit next to them. Sasuke didn't mind his friend's actions because Sakura didn't bother him at all.

Maybe because he's the one that's become unnoticed to the girl?

* * *

_Before their Science class..._

_"Just wait 'till you see the whole school! After this class we'll have a 1 hour lunch and 2 hours break. That means we'll have enough time to look around. And… Oh yeah! I could introduce you to the gang..." Naruto kept on talking while he walked with Sakura towards the Science lab._

_The girl stopped suddenly, making Naruto pause and gave her a questioning look._

_"Gomen Naruto, but I just can't help but notice something," said Sakura. "Someone keeps on following us."_

_"What do you mean?", Naruto asked._

_"That guy and those girls following him," the girl answered. She actually meant Sasuke who was following quietly behind them with a scowl on his face as his fan girls walked behind him._

_The raven-haired boy was surprised when he heard the pink-haired girl's question._

_"Why? Don't you know Sasuke-teme, yet?" asked the startled Naruto then stared at his friend._

_"Sasuke…teme?" Sakura repeated titling her head to the side. "Uh… Am I supposed to know him?"_

_"You mean you don't remember Kakashi-sensei or those girls mentioned him earlier?!" the blonde boy exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Actually…" she pressed a finger on her lower lip and closed her eyes as if trying to think about what homeroom. "I must have forgotten, hearing his name..." she said as she scratched the back of her hair, looking apologetic._

_"Maybe because you were asleep on that time," Sasuke muttered._

_"Probably," she shrugged. "Gomen."_

_If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, he might've yelled at the girl and say "What? Do I look invisible to you?" Fortunately for her, he is an Uchiha._

* * *

After Shizune's class…

"Oi, Teme! Have you seen Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean? Dobe, she was sitting between us. How can be she gone without us… noticing… her?" Sasuke said slowly when he looked around for the said girl. She was nowhere to be seen!

"I don't know!" his friend answered.

"Hn,"

"Well, she could have gone to the girl's room- Hey! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled when the Uchiha went for the door.

"Somewhere… safe"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused then, "Oh yeah! Right… I'll see you later then!" he grinned.

Sasuke waved a hand as he started walking in the halls, without looking back at his friend, when Naruto called him…

"And if you see Sakura-chan, tell her she can have a lunch with us and the gang!"

"Hn," was his reply, while he startled to fasten up his pace.

* * *

**blackheart01: Here's where chapter 3 ends... If there's anything wrong with the spelling or grammars. Go easy on me. PLEASE?**

**If you think the story's going nowhere...well, it's my fault cause I got my head scrambled that time. I wasn't planning on putting this story on Fanfic actually but I'm working on it. (I think)**


	4. The Sleepyhead

**blackheart01: Hi people! I'm going on vacation for a week so I'll leave you with this chapter. Byebye!**

**Disclaimer: blackheart01 does not own Naruto.****

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4- Sleepyhead…**

She opened the door to that place and saw nothing but the clouds on that clear blue sky. She walked towards the railings and learned on it as she watched on the nice view.

"This feels relaxing", muttered by a certain pink-haired girl when she felt a gentle breeze passing through her.

* * *

_I think the coast is clear_, thought by Sasuke. He looked behind and when he saw no one following him, he ran again on the long flight of stairs.

By the time he reached the last flight, he was breathing heavily. The boy held the door knob and turn to open it.

_Finally! I can have some time… alone?_

"What the?" was all he could say when the door opened. He just saw someone lying on the floor, unconscious.

The raven-haired boy quickly approached the person, when suddenly, he recognized the stranger. It was none other than…

* * *

"Sakura-chan"

"Sakura-chan?!" a group of people chorused.

"Yup. That's her name", Naruto said.

It was lunchtime then. Naruto and the gang were in their favorite spot in school. The cherry blossom tree (of course!). When the blonde and Sasuke separated, Naruto came up to meet up their friends on that place for lunch. By the time they asked him where the Uchiha is, he simply answered _"Hiding from his fan girls"._ And every one of them knew what he meant.

He told them everything that happened that morning when they noticed Naruto seems to be in a good mood. That's when boy mentioned the new student to his curious friends.

"So, what does she looks like?" a girl with brown hair formed in two buns asked. It was Tenten.

"She looks really pretty! She has long pink hair and really cute green eyes. Although at first we all thought that she was a boy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"A boy? Why?" Temari asked.

"Because she was wearing guy's clothes", the boy answered, making everyone laugh.

"I-is s-she nice, N-Naruto-kun?" a shy Hinata questioned, fidgeting her fingers.

"Very! I know you'll all like her!" Naruto reassured them.

* * *

"Hey! Do you think Naruto is talking about _our_ Sakura?" a girl with blond hair whispered to someone.

"I think so. I mean, do you know any other Sakura with pink hair and green eyes?" a boy with red marks on his face replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Hey! Wake up!" Sasuke said while tapping the girl's shoulder. He was sitting beside the sleeping girl.

"Hmmm… Don't…want to" Sakura mumbled turning to her side.

"But you have to. It's almost past lunchtime already!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed as he checked on his watch.

"Give me…5 more minutes" she muttered.

Sasuke felt his stomach growl. _Why me? _ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Both of them were at the rooftop at that time. When he went to check on the unconscious person, he learned that it was Sakura, sleeping on her duffel bag and wrapped around by her large jacket.

Since the Haruno girl was sleeping, he had the chance to study the said girl. She looked so innocent as she cuddled up on her jacket when the wind blew. Her few strands of hair were covering her face and most of it scattered on the floor. He felt tempted to brush it away and see a clear a view of her face. Her lips were slightly parted and he could hear her slow and even breathing. She looked calm and peaceful, too.

Before he realized it, Sasuke was staring at her wide-eyed emerald eyes-

**WHACK!**

"Ow! What the hell, was that for?!" Sasuke yelled, as he held his now, red-hand-marked face.(Yup, Sakura had slapped him!) The girl was on her knees by then.

"You! What were you doing just now?!"she pointed an accusing finger at him.

" I...I was trying to wake you up?" he replied sarcastically, trying to hide his blush, when he realized himself on what he was doing.

The girl looked directly in his onyx eyes trying to know if he's telling the truth. So he stared back at her and started their "staring game", which lasted for 5 minutes?

Even though he's good at this game, he didn't know that the new girl was better. When he couldn't take it any longer, he looked away then sighed.

"The dobe was inviting you for lunch with the guys", he said.

Sakura blinked questioningly. It made her look like a kid. A really cute kid.

"I meant, with our friends", he explained. "It was Naruto' s idea", he added, turning away from her.

"I'm sure, you're not the kind to look for people and invite them for lunch, I guess?" the girl asked.

"Aa" he agreed, nodding his head.

"Then it must be a coincidence that you found me here, right?" she said, as she folded her jacket neatly and packed it inside her bag.

"Possibly", he shrugged.

"Funny", she smirked. "What are you gonna do up here, anyway?" she asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Just want to spend some quiet time alone. How 'bout you?" he faced the girl.

"Besides sleeping?" she laughed when the boy scowled. "Well, I just felt the need to have some fresh air. When I heard you mention this place this morning, I figured that it'd be a perfect place to relax… Don't you think so?"

"Aa." _She heard about the rooftop but not my name?!_"

Then another stomach growl from Sasuke was heard. The boy sweatdropped slightly blushed.

"Sorry, Sasuke-san. You must be really hungry…" she made an apologetic smile. "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm responsible for that", then she stood up.

"Don't mind that", the boy said while he also stood up. "_It's past lunch time now, anyway" _he sighed inwardly.

"No, no. I'll treat you to lunch, don't worry", she said while waving a hand, as they went for the door.

"B-but-"

_Guys_ _should be doing that!_ he thought.

"No more buts!" Sakura scolded him with a slight frown, when they stepped down the stairs.

"Whatever…" the Uchiha replied, following her.

* * *

"Hey! Look there. It's Sasuke!" Ten-ten exclaimed, as she spotted the raven-haired boy walked towards them.

"Yeah. You're right about that… But who's that girl next to him?" Temari asked, when she noticed a girl following the boy.

"It's her! Sakura-chan! Here we are", Naruto said shouting and waving out his hands at the two.

"Naruto-kun, w-why a-are they t-together?" Hinata stuttered.

"Uh… I think I told Sasuke-teme that if he saw Sakura-chan, he'd invite her for lunch with us", the blonde boy said.

Then they saw the Uchiha boy stop the pink-haired girl and said something that made the girl smile and told him something, too.

"I wonder what Sasuke told her", Ten-ten said, curiously.

"I can't believe Uchiha actually talked to a girl", Neji, Hinata' s older cousin, smirked.

They all nodded.

* * *

"Is Naruto always like that?" Sakura asked, sweatdropping. She was pointing at the blonde who was waving non-stop at them.

"You'll get used to it", Sasuke replied simply.

"If you say so", she shrugged and walked towards the group of people with Naruto.

"Wait", the Uchiha called.

"Nani? (What?)", the girl faced him.

"Can you promise me that no one will ever know about me, going at the rooftop?" he asked.

The girl flashed him a childish grin.

"I promise. It will be our secret hide-out. But only if you promise me one thing", she answered.

"What's that?" the boy questioned.

"Don't bother me while I'm having a nap!" she said, arms crossed while having a slight frown.

"Sleepyhead", Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"What took you long to get here, teme?" asked Naruto when the raven-haired boy arrived with Sakura at the meeting place.

"Can't tell", Sasuke scoffed.

"It's a secret", added Sakura.

"Keeping secrets already, Sasuke? And also… with a girl?" Neji smirked. "That's new!"

"Shut it! Hyuuga!" Sasuke scowled.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Tenten said, smiling at the pink-haired girl.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot", Naruto exclaimed. "Guys, this is Haruno Sakura, our new classmate!"

"Hi!"

"H-Hello!"

"Sup?!"

"How' re ya?"

"…"

"Nice to meet you!"

All of them greeted, and for the quiet guys, they just nodded at the girl.

"Sakura-chan, these are our friends…" Naruto said pointing at the group. "Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata' s cousin, Gaara and Kankuro, Temari' s brothers, Rock Lee, Chouji and Shino.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yuroshku! (Hello everyone, nice to meet you!)", Sakura greeted, slightly bowing her head, and then smiled.

"By the way, Neji, Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru are in the 3rd year while the rest are 2nd years like us. Hinata-chan is our classmate, too. I just forgot to introduce her a while ago", Naruto explained.

"Sakura-chan, you have a nice name!" Tenten smiled, walking up to the girl.

"It suits you well!" Temari added.

"Huh?" Sakura blushed.

"Y-your hair has the same color as the c-cherry blossoms, S-Sakura-chan", Hinata stuttered, shyly.

"Thanks" the girl smiled, sheepishly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little forehead girl?" someone said behind Sakura.

The Haruno girl turned to see where the familiar voice came from and was shocked to find…

"INO-PIG!" the pink-haired girl gaped.

"Eh? Ya still haven't changed, kid?" another one said.

"DOG-LOVING-FREAK?!(Kiba)", Sakura gasped. "What are you two doing here?!" that was when Kiba hit her head.

"Baka! We're the one's who should be asking you that, brat!" Kiba scowled.

Before anyone of them knew, Sakura was hugging Ino' s waist tightly, looking like a child, who just found her mom. It made Ino laugh.

"Ino-nee-chan! Ki-chan just hit me!" the pink-haired girl cried. The blonde girl sweatdropped.

"Stop giving me nicknames, kid!" Kiba roared.

"Awww… Kiba-nii-san is jealous", the girl pouted, then grinned. "Don't worry, I missed you too!"

"Umm… Do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked for the confused gang.

The three individuals looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… Err… You guys were childhood friends and had been separated for a year since Kiba and Ino moved here?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh" was their answer.

All of them were formed in a circle beside the tree. And they all made the three friends tell their story. Sakura looked pleased to see her friends again, that's why she looked more awake this time. And it made a certain onyx-eyed boy somehow amused to see her like this.

"But why didn't Sakura-chan know that you guys were here?" Temari asked.

The trio looked at each other, slightly tensed.

"U-Uhh… we lost communication since w-we were so busy w-with our s-studies, right Kiba-kun?" Ino stammered.

"Y-Yeah, that's right", Kiba said unsure.

Although they answered the questioned directly, Sasuke knew something's wrong about it. When he turned his gaze to Sakura, he saw the girl smile sadly.

* * *

**blackheart01: yeah i know it's kinda short.**

**i really appreciate the reviews thanks!  
**


	5. Chow Time

**black heart01: Hey guys! Sorry for the long hold up. I was really caught up in reading fanfics of others that I didn't have time to update mine. Luckily I'm free today so here ya goooo!This is just a little filler. A scene about food and only eating food. Hahaha...(winks)**

**By the way, for the people who asked, the part when Sasuke learns that Sakura is his bodyguard will come after...ummm...two chappies I guess... So please be patient and bear with the story...(grins)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5- Chow Time!  
**

"Grrroooowl…"

"Hey, what's that sound?", Naruto asked, wondering where the growling noise came from.

Everybody turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Let me guess… You haven't eaten yet, have you?", Shikamaru asked.

"Does that mean you guys are done with lunch?!", Sakura asked back in surprise.

"Well… It's been an hour passed; we thought that since you were gone for so long, you've already eaten… That's why… we didn't wait for you…" Naruto said, laughing nervously when Sasuke threw him a glare and stood up.

"Let's go", the raven-haired boy told Sakura.

The girl just smiled and said "No. It's fine".

The Uchiha was perplexed for a second and got back his stoic composure again.

"You're the one who told me that you owe me lunch", Sasuke said monotously. But deep inside, well...

"I know I said that. But that doesn't mean that we have to go", the Haruno replied.

"Explain", he sighed, getting impatient.

"Simple. I brought lunch with me", Sakura answered. "It's good enough for three people".

The pinkette drew out her duffel bag and true to her word, she fished out 3 bento boxes and placed them on the grassy ground.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, why'd you have to bring 3 lunch boxes?", Tenten asked.

"I see you still have a big appetite", Kiba interjected. That answered Tenten's question.

"Hai!", she simply said. Sakura took out two, big jugs from the bag and a small paper bag.

"Juice or water?", she asked the Uchiha.

"W-water". Sasuke replied. The girl tossed him the blue jug and passed him a bento box.

All of the people around them surrounded Sasuke when he opened the two layered bento box, to check out what's inside.

It contained one-of-everything kinds of sushi, fried shrimp and squid, buttered mixed vegetables, octopus balls, mini rice cakes and a small quantity of plain rice! It was all steaming hot! They couldn't help but drool over the aroma of the mouthwatering meal.

The Haruno girl was already eating contently when Chouji asked.

"Sakura-san did you make all of these?" He just received a nod from the girl, who was now busy with her food.

"Teme! How does it taste", Naruto asked, then jabbed Sasuke's elbow. He only stopped when the boy threw him a glare.

"I haven't tried one yet, you dobe!", Sasuke growled.

"Then try one and tell us how it taste like" Shikamaru commented.

Sasuke was too hungry to argue so he did what he was told, and took out a fried squid. He slowly put in his mouth, chewed then swallowed.

"Weeeell?", Naruto asked impatiently.

The raven-haired boy did not answered. Instead, he took another piece and ate it. And then another. And so on, and so forth. Each time he did, his pace became much faster and before they knew it, the Uchiha was drinking water from the jug. When they looked at the box it was already cleaned empty! _He's really hungry… that's all_. (A/N: Yeah, riiiight!)

"It was good", Sasuke muttered. "Can I have the other box?", he asked Sakura.

The girl didn't bother to look at him when she reached out the meal to him. Sakura was now munching on the mini rice cakes.

"Help yourself", she mumbled between chewing.

"Thanks", the boy muttered again, then sat on the ground.

That left the whole group dumbfounded.

* * *

"It…",

"was…"

"…good…" those were the three words the whole gang was pondering about.

Uchiha Sasuke… just praised someone! Everyone knows that if he did, it only means that that person had passed his high expectations.

"Ah… That's interesting. Usually, Sasuke's praises are always understatements, right?", Shikamaru asked.

"The meaning of the word "good" to him, actually, is the same as the word "great", "brilliant" and "excellent" in our "normal" vocabulary, I think", Neji scoffed.

"Or in this case, much better than "delicious", Kankuro suggested. "He even asked for seconds."

"Which means…" Tenten trailed off.

They all looked at the Uchiha who was about to have another bite of his sushi. He stopped to look back at them and gave out a mocking smile.

"Hey! Sasuke, don't be too selfish, give us some!", Temari yelled. The whole group of friends were standing in front of him, totally curious.

"No", Sasuke scoffed. "I'm still hungry"

"Oi Teme, stop being greedy! You can't finish all of that alone!", Naruto yelled.

"Course I can", the boy smirked.

"Sasuke-san, that's not nice. They're your friends, aren't they?", Sakura asked, who was now sitting beside him, frowning.

"Haven't they told us that they've already eaten?" Sasuke scoffed. "So, how could they still be hungry?"

"We just wanna have some taste of Sakura-chan's food!", Naruto argued.

"You snooze, you lose", Sasuke smirked.

That simple argument made the pink-haired girl smile. She's growing quite fond of them, in each passing minute. And she just met them a moment ago.

"Okay, okay. Let's settle this thing", she said between laughter.

Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"Sasuke-san, if you give them the box, I promise to make you 1 bento for 5 days", she said, holding out five fingers.

"Make it two and maybe I'll agree", Sasuke said.

"Okay", she sighed. "Two it is" _If it fits my allowance…_

"Deal", he smirked. Then he passed the box to Naruto.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, opening the lunch box.

All of them took out a piece and bit by bit they started to chew on the food. After a while, Sakura looked at their blank faces, still eating.

_Was Sasuke lying, when he told me that the food tasted good?_, she wondered.

"Umm… What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Sakura asked, feeling a little nervous.

They all nodded without looking at her. _I knew it!_

"Then you hate it?", she mumbled, looking disappointed.

"No, Sakura-chan, actually, we don't like it, we-", Shikamaru said, then stopped.

"WE LOVE IT!!!", they all squealed. It was a really big surprise to Sakura because it was her turn to surrounded by them. Even the quiet guys did.

"R-really?", she stuttered in disbelief. "I'm glad to know that. I thought something's wrong with the food", she sweatdropped.

"What do you mean something was wrong? It was perfect!" Temari exclaimed. "I haven't tasted anything so delicious".

"Ah… Thanks?", Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"Sakura-chan, what did you do to it?", Tenten asked, starry-eyed. She took another octopus ball and ate it.

"Err… I… cooked it?", Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"You know what we mean! Even our own chefs can't be compared to you in cooking", Chouji remarked. (A/N: They're all rich kids… He he)

"I agree with Chouji. Your cooking is wonderful, Sakura-chan", Shikamaru added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Have you ever considered being a pro?"

"I'm flattered", Sakura mumbled, blushing madly. She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and learned that it was Ino and Kiba. She felt relieved.

"Alright guys, stop the praises. Can't you see she's a s red as tomatoes?", Ino laughed.

"Yeah. This brat's never used to being told that she's great at something", Kiba snickered.

"But we're just telling her the truth", Neji said. And everyone nodded again.

"Domo", Sakura simply said.

"Where do you learn to cook like this, anyway?" Shino asked.

"In cooking school and from my mentor", she answered.

"C-could you t-teach us too, Sakura-chan?" a shy Hinata asked.

"Of course. But I'll need to check on my free time", Sakura replied, smiling.

"Ahhh… Teme is lucky! He'll be eating the meals you cook for a whole week!", Naruto glared at Sasuke. All of them did, except Sakura.

"What?", Sasuke scoffed.

"Blackmailer!", they chorused.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, would you like some dessert?", Sakura suddenly asked. "You're still hungry, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't like sweets", Sasuke replied. He was still looking at the others, eating the bento.

"Don't worry it's not that sweet", Sakura said taking out the paper bag and offered it to the boy. "Here, have some".

"Aa", he said and without a choice he looked at the bag and saw cookies. They were chocolate chip cookies, shaped like a shuriken. (A/N: Can't think of anything!)

"You can have it all, but you need to hide it or they might see you again. I figured you don't like sharing…" she stood up and took one, big piece of cookie in her mouth, from the paper bag. Then, Sakura walked near towards the cherry blossom tree, sat and leaned on it.

"Cookies, shaped like ninja weapons", Sasuke let out an inward smirk before trying on the cookie.

This is nice, he thought contently. He's not usually a sweet-tooth, but he is enjoying the said treat.

_I'm going to be childish if I do this…But then again, I think it's worth it, _his mind talked while hiding the paper bag in his pocket. _Those guys took my lunch anyway… _Sasuke thought defensively.

He was having a good time eating the shuriken-shaped cookie when he looked back to check on its baker, Sakura was now playing on her PSP. He suddenly felt guilty of not telling her about that morning.

_I should've told her when I had a chance,_ he sighed. _Well, it's not too late to apologize…_

He was already in front of Sakura, but the girl did not seem to feel his presence at all. She had earphones on and was seriously playing on her gadget. When the girl noticed that someone had overshadowed her, it was then that she looked up at him and understood that he wants something. She turned off her game and pulled her earphones off, too.

"Do you need anything, Sasuke-san?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah. A-about this morning-", Sasuke started but was cut-off by distant screams.

Sakura was also startled by the screams that were familiar to her. _It's that pack of girls again! I wonder where their crush is…_ she thought.

While in Sasuke's mind, it goes like: _Why do I always have to be hunted by this girls? Don't they know what privacy means?!_

The noise became louder to both of them and they're thinking of the same thing: _I need to hide somewhere!_

For the boy, his reasons were simply to hide from those girls. But for the girl, she wants to find out who's the guy that "hit-and-ran" her that morning. And of course, to avoid crashing into him again, or "accidentally" killing him.

"Haruno? Uh… Do you know how to climb a tree?" Sasuke asked, slightly anxious.

"Yes. Why?" Sakura replied, taking her attention away from the unwanted incomers.

"Let's see who climbs faster", Sasuke said gruffly, while he started climbing the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

**black heart01: Sooo, there you have it. Yeah. I know its kinda lame that's why I thought of not continuing this story at all. But you've started reading this so I'll continue it for you guys. **

**Well, gotta go. I need to read some more. Heheheh... Meanwhile, my niece will continue typing this story. So thank her not me. **

**_(She wanted me to tell that) _Thanks for the support! Love you guys!!! Mwah!  
**


	6. Up the Tree with the New Girl

**Black Heart01:** Okay. So here's chapter 6. My niece finally finished typing so I have to keep on writing on my notebook for here to type some more... Heheh...

If I'm not that busy reading other peoples fanfic...MEh!

And....I want to say thanks to my readers : **-temari-gaara-, SasoLOVE111, pibinezz, renzie17, CoquettishAff, harunosakua, -xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEx** (phew that was a long one!)**, PrInCesS2902, anime59, Akire Hyuuga, SakuraxGaara2233, Emerald+Onyx=Luv, Kawaii Chibbi-kun and fanpire329....**

**.THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! LOVE YA ALL! MWAH!**...=D

This Chap is kind of a small filler and so will be chapter 7 so please bear with me until I get my head straight and write properly! Hope you like it though...(Prays to all the anime Gods)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Sasuke and Sakura's love stories (grins evilly)

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6-Up the Tree with the New Girl…**

_What's with him?_, Sakura thought. _Oh well, it's a good idea anyway…_ she shrugged as she made a big leap on one branch. She was already sitting comfortably, when the boy reached her.

"How'd you climb there so quickly?!", Sasuke exclaimed when he saw her.

"I climbed faster?", she said. "Guess I win?" she smirked as the raven-haired boy sat on the branch at the other side of hers.

"Hn", he groaned before he could think of what he's said. It made the smile on Sakura, fade easily.

"That sounds familiar to me", she frowned.

_And that, was stupid of me,_ he sweatdropped. _This will be a problem…_

To add more on his dilemma, his name being called out by those fan girls, became audible enough to be understood by Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Sa…suke…kun?", Sakura repeated slowly, turning to him. The boy lowered his head to avoid eye-contact and seeing her reaction.

"Y-you mean, you're that guy this morning?!" she gaped when the boy nodded.

"Sorry", he mumbled. But he got really surprised when Sakura suddenly laughed at him.

"It was… (Laughs)…you?" she said between laughter.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked, confused.

"Of course I am. I'm furious! Haha!", she replied trying to stop her laughter, but failed to do so.

"Then why are you laughing?", Sasuke sweatdropped, totally-weirded out.

"I can't imagine someone as cool as you, hiding in a janitor's closet… (Giggles)… Just to avoid fan girls…" Sakura answered.

"Hn", he growled. _You don't even know the half of it…_

"Wait, that reminds me… When you saw meat the rooftop, don't tell me you were hiding, too?" amusement can be easily sensed in her voice.

Sasuke had a tint of red on his face.

"Aa… You're blushing!", she stated. "Does that mean I'm correct?", she smiled innocently.

"Just wait 'till you get your own fans club, then let's see how you hide from them", he said, instead, to change their topic.

"Why would I have my own fans club?" Sakura asked curiously.

"J-Just a guess…" he answered. _Why don't you try and look in the mirror to see for yourself?!_

The girl shrugged. She had a sly grin on her lips, and it made Sasuke feel a little uneasy.

"I don't like that look on your face…" he said. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular…" she answered. "Just ways on how to get even", she grinned wider.

"Even?" he repeated. "But I thought, it's alright with you, already?"

"Sasuke, it's easy to forgive not to forget, you know" Sakura replied.

"Hn", _Great…_

"Do you wanna know?" the girl questioned, after a while.

"Why not?" he asked back, sarcastically, which made the girl snicker.

"Okay… First, I was thinking of not doubling the bento box I promised you", she counted on one finger. "Or not making one at all"

"But-"

"Second, I could lock the rooftop door whenever I come before you", she added another count of finger.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Ummm… Third, I could…hmm…" she thinks for awhile, and then heard Karin and the other fan girls arguing with Naruto and the others.

"I could get back there and drag you down with me. I think your fan girls are looking for you" she continued, smirking at "let's-see-you-try" look.

"You don't believe me?", she raised a brow.

"As if I'd let you", Sasuke scoffed.

"Of course you would", she grinned, evilly. Then there was silence.

After awhile, Sakura stood up from her branch and walked on its thin part and back. She kept on pacing until Sasuke asked what's on his mind.

"What are you doing?", he wondered.

"Walking back and forth", she said, looking up.

"I can see that. But do you also know that we're 20-feet high from the ground?!", he asked. "And you're walking on a branch, remember?" (A/N: I'm not good w/ measurements)

"Hai!", she replied. "So what?"

He sighed frustratedly. "Why're you even doing that?!"

"I'm tired of sitting", she pouted.

"If you fall from there, you might get hurt", he said. _Wait, why do I even care?!_, he thought. He doesn't usually bother himself with other people's business, so why would he be worried of the newcomer?

"You sound like my father", Sakura commented. "Why are you even worried?" she asked innocently.

"I-I'm not worried", he said, back in his old, monotonous voice.

"But you sound like you are!"

"Well I'm not! So stop on insisting that I am"

"If you say so", then she sat back down. But this time, she kept on swinging her legs up and down, that it made the branch shake.

"Look, if you're expecting me that I'd save you if you fall from there…well, think again", he said, as he leaned on the tree and closed his eyes for a nap.

That's when he heard a loud rustle of the cherry blossoms and the shaking of the branch had stopped…

* * *

It became quiet.

He only heard the fighting voices of fan girls versus Naruto from below.

But no sound of a certain pink-haired girl was heard.

"Haruno?"

No response came…

"Hey, Haruno! Are you there?", he frowned, eyes still closed.

Still no one spoke.

He opened his eyes, sat up straight and looked behind him. Sakura was not sitting there anymore. He turned sideways, left and right. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is she?!, _he thought.

He peeked below him but only saw his friends and his fan girls. But no Sakura. That means she didn't fall from the tree. Did she?

"Haruno, where the heck are you?!" he half-shouted to avoid being heard. He's not worried, of course. He was 'just curious' of her sudden disappearance. (A/N: In denial--')

"Yes?" Sakura's head suddenly appeared from above him.

"What the-!", he yelped. He finally did see her in a very unexpected way! Maybe that's why he lost his balance and fell from the branch!

Well, almost…

* * *

"Sasuke-san? What were you doing?", Sakura asked.

"I think I should be asking the same question", Sasuke said back. "Where were you?"

Actually, they were in a very silly position. Sakura was hanging upside-down on the branch above Sasuke's legs, supporting her. Luckily, she caught Sasuke before he fell, that's why they were holding on each other's arms tightly. So they look like acrobats hanging on trapeze. (A/N: HAHAHA...I just love messing up with this story)

"I was climbing higher to the treetop for sight seeing, but then I heard you calling me so I came back. What's up?", she asked, innocently.

"_I thought you've fallen from this tree! That's what's up!"._ Of course, he didn't say that aloud, he's thinking of it. He wouldn't want to sound affected.

"Sasuke-san?" she prodded.

"Uh… Never mind. How're you planning to go back from where we were?", he meant the branches they were sitting on. They couldn't stay like that forever!

"I have no idea", she answered, smiling.

"Great" he muttered.

"Besides, we have another problem"

"Do I really wanna know?", he asked sarcastically.

"Nope. You wouldn't wanna hear it, anyway", she answered.

"Just say it!", he pondered.

"My legs are getting numb and I think I'm slipping from this branch", she said in one breath.

As if to add more problem, the branch had cracked a bit, which made Sakura's legs to completely slip out of the branch, making them fall unceremoniously. (A/N: Is there such a word?)

But the pain that Sasuke had expected did not happen.

_How did that happen?!_ He thought aloud. Just then, he suddenly felt soft arms under his back and lower legs.

* * *

"You okay, Sasuke-san?", Sakura asked. She was face to face with Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah", the boy answered, sweatdropping.

"Good. Then that means you can get off of me. You're really heavy, you know!" she barked at him.

If their position at the tree a moment ago is silly, now it looked very inappropriate.

Why?

Because Sasuke looks like a damsel in distress, who was just saved by "his prince" and being carried in a bridal style pose. (A/N: That scene kept on bugging my head, so I wrote it down. Hehehe..) Sakura was kneeling down on the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Huh?"

"I said, "get off!", she hissed. "We have company". She explained when the boy gave her a confused look.

He felt people staring at them and saw his friends and his fan girls, jaws dropped at them.

"HEY, NEW GIRL! How dare you touch Sasuke-kun?! Get your filthy hands off him", Karin shouted.

_Filthy?!_, Sakura thought. She unconsciously took out of her hands and checked if her hands were really dirty. She forgot that she was carrying "someone" and didn't mind when the boy finally hit the ground, in a small thud. (A/N: A little OC aren't we?)

"Ow…" Sasuke said, lacking emotion.

"My hands aren't dirty", the pink-haired girl, even showed her hands at the crowd.

It made the gang laugh at their crazy antics and the fan girls to give dagger looks at Sakura, for getting near at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surrounded by his fan girls in a second. He was asked if he was alright, if the new girl had done something _"bad"_ to him, etc. And they continued their glaring at her.

"What's their problem?", Sakura asked Ten-Ten beside her.

"Don't mind them. They're always like that", Ten-Ten answered. "Besides, you've got something to explain", she said with a stern look.

"What?", the pinkette questioned.

"How did you manage to catch Sasuke from that fall?", Shikamaru said it this time.

"Oh, that. Ahm… well…" she sweatdropped. The school bell rang. "Thank God!-I-I mean… it's time for class. Let's go!" Before anyone could get the chance to speak, the girl ran towards the building.

"Man, she's fast!", Naruto commented. All of them sweatdropped, as they look at Sakura's running form.

_And I think she's hiding something,_ a certain raven-haired boy thought, while he quietly stared at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun! You made me worried! I know that stupid blonde was hiding you, and he even teamed up with that pink-haired tomboy!", Karin cried as she clung onto Sasuke's arm, with the boy still in daze.

"Who are you calling stupid, ugly?", Naruto yelled at Karin.

With that loud voice of Naruto, Sasuke got back to his senses and quickly pulled his arm off from Karin. He stood and went to his friends with an irritated face. It surprised them even more when he suddenly smirked at them.

* * *

"What's with that face, Uchiha?", Neji asked curiously, as all of them walked towards the gym. With the fan girls running the other way towards the changing rooms. They're having P.E. next.

"I'll tell you later", Sasuke replied.

When they've all reached the gym, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Temari and Ino went to the girls changing room while the guys went to their own changing room. Since Sasuke was sure that they were earshot from their female friends, he finally told the guys his idea. He was thinking of playing some prank on Sakura. It was their tradition. For every new student who comes to Konoha Academy, he/she will be welcomed by an 'initiation'. (Or to put it simply, a practical joke.) And no one is spared from it. Well, except from the people who invented it, which was Sasuke's group.

"So, what's your plan?", Shikamaru asked. It's always interesting to listen on Sasuke's plots, 'cause it always end up unforgettable.

Sasuke whispered them his plans as they formed a circle.

"WHAAAT?! Are you serious?!", Naruto exclaimed, after listening to his friend.

"What? Did it sound that I am joking?", Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms in front of his chess.

"Demo… (But)", Naruto hesitated.

"It's a tradition", Shino spoke firmly.

"Oh, all right… count me in", the blonde muttered.

"I second that"

"Me too!"

"…" they all said.

"If you're all in it, just count me out. I wouldn't be a much of a help, anyway", Kiba spoke.

"Is it because you're friends with her?", Sasuke asked.

"That, and the fact that I just wanna watch what will happen", Kiba replied. "Besides, I think it wouldn't be easy at you think".

"Why?"

"I know Sakura, well. And also her capabilities"

"What do you mean by that?" Kankuro asked.

"Just wait and you'll see what I mean. For the time being, my advice to you is be careful", Kiba suggested. "Sakura is not the kind to be easily fooled by simple tricks.

"You sound so sure", Shikamaru commented.

"Of course, I've known her since childhood, remember?", Kiba smirked.

"Okay, if you're not joining, at least promise us that you wouldn't spill the plan on anyone, especially on Haruno?", Sasuke said.

"Sure! It would be boring if she already knows it", Kiba replied as he gave them a wide grin.

* * *

"It would be boring if I already know it", was Sakura's reply to the girls.

They were inside the girl's changing rooms at the gym. The four girls had found her there by the locker rooms, taking off her clothes. She was surprised to see Ino, Ten-Ten and Temari there. They told her that during P.E., some years have joint classes, and luckily, they're joining their section. But there was another reason why they wanted to talk her…

"What do you mean boring?! Sakura, didn't you just hear what we told you?!", Ten-Ten exclaimed in disbelief.

"I did", the girl replied, as she took off her shoes, then her socks. "You told me that the guys will surely play a prank on me because I'm a new student and I should avoid them, or at least know what they're planning, to be on the safe side, right?"

"Y-Yeah", Ten-Ten answered. At first, she thought the pinkette wasn't listening to them 'cause she keeps on rummaging her locker, but the way she recited what they told her, it's as if she's the one who said it to herself.

"Where's the surprise if I already know it?" Sakura asked, now taking her skirt off, then her blouse.

"S-Sakura-chan? Aren't you scared of what t-they might do to you?" Hinata questioned.

"Why would I? Will they hurt me or something?"

"No, but you'll end up embarrassed by those pranks", it was Ino. "I don't even want to remember mine", she said with a giggle.

"Why?" she was already on her P.E. uniform.

"Let's just say, it's psychological tactics. They made me do it on my own will. But then, it turned out to be pretty good, yet, still embarrassing", Ino blushed and Sakura easily had a guess. (A/N: Don't mind what she's explaining. I just don't know what to write.)

"Does this have something to do with Kiba-nii-san?" the pink-haired girl's eyes grew wide as her friend nodded, growing more red.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sakura said cheerfully, hugging her friend. "Finally! You've gained enough courage to tell him! You've got to tell me the whole detail". (A/N: I have no idea how she figured out that Ino and Kiba are together. So don't ask. _Meh..._)

"I'll tell you all about it but not right now", Ino laughed. "Are you sure you can take on their game?"

"Hai!" the girl replied, happily.

"Ino, are you serious?! You'll let her be played on by the guys?! I mean-sure, they're our friends, but you know those boys!" Temari exclaimed. They already like Sakura.

"It's okay girls, Sakura could handle it?" the blonde girl said as she looked at the pinkette, knowingly.

* * *

"Wow! Sakura-chan, you look so kawaii(cute) on that outfit!" Ten-Ten squealed.

"A-Arigatou, Ten-Ten-sempai", Sakura mumbled, shyly. Her uniform perfectly fit her curves and it made her look athletic. The fan girls can't wait to see Sasuke, so they dressed-up really fast and even ignored Sakura. (That's why she's all alone when they found her.)

"Let's fix your hair, too!" Temari suggested.

"I-it's okay, I'll just t-tie in a ponytail or something", she said, sweatdropping. "You better change, too. Class will be starting soon."

"Oh, right".

* * *

**Inside the gym**…

"Remember the plan tomorrow, but be sure to act normal. Got it?" Sasuke asked his companions. "Good", he said when they gave him a nod, for an answer.

They were all walking and decided to sit down by the bleachers as they wait for the girls. Though, the girls who came to them were not the one's they're expecting. It's the fan girls, of course. In an instant, they were already crowding Konoha Academy's good-looking guys which left the boys in an annoyed and irritated state.

Suddenly, the last occupant's of the girl's changing room came out of the door. Making everyone turn their heads at their direction. Why wouldn't they? Ten-Ten, Temari, Hinata and Ino are not only rich, pretty and smart. They're also famous and friends with Sasuke and the others as well. And with the gorgeous, pink-haired, newcomer, Haruno Sakura next to them, there no need for a reason to stop and stare at the girls!

"Sugoi! (Wow!) The gym's huge!" Sakura exclaimed, innocently. As she looked around, she spotted her other new friends surrounded by fan girls.

"Look! There are the guys", she pointed. "But I think they're busy. I wonder why they looked so…so… grumpy?" she raised a brow.

The four girls answered her with giggles.

"What's so funny?" she faced them.

* * *

**P.S. For my wonderful readers... Don't hesitate to bombard me with questions... I'll try answering them in the next chappies!!!!!**

**=3  
**

**=3**

**=3  
**


	7. Hot Shots! & His Bodyguard

**blackheart01: SOooo... Hi there people!!! It's been a long time!**

**Sasuke: Finally...Slowpoke...T.T**

**blackheart01: (glares at Sasuke) I let you off the hook with that one...(turns to readers and laughs nervously) **

**GOMEN MINNA-SAN!!! I know it took soo long to update even my niece whines because this chapter took her very long to finish...Yeah...This is a little long to make up from the days you've waited...**

**Special thanks to the new readers...inujenzy, moonshine86, Xabsol, sakura-nekoblossom2078, Ai Aika, and xxiluvemoboyzxx...Welcome to my crazy world--I mean the world of reviews!!!(read this from other fics...heheh) Thanks I really appreciate your words!!! (Keeps my sanity in place)**

**=3...=3...=3  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own him but...MEH...at least I still have pictures!!!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7-Hot Shots! & His Bodyguard**

"Who wouldn't be in a bad mood if those girls keep on pestering your peace of mind?" Kiba said before hitting Sakura's head (again).

"Itai! Ki-chan, that hurts!" Sakura cried, holding her head. "Sometimes I wonder why big sis (Ino) likes you. You're so mean!" she muttered.

"I heard that", Kiba scowled while having a slight blush on his face as he put his arm around Ino's waist, who just smiled.

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

"What the-"Kiba stopped when he saw Sakura taking snap shots of him and Ino on her phone.

"Just wait 'til I send it to Deidara and the others! Hehehe… I always knew you two would end up together. I can imagine their faces now!" Sakura made a snicker.

"Deidara…" Kiba made a face.

"… and the others?!" that's when Ino turned red this time. The couple looked at each other then at Sakura who stopped smiling.

"Uh-oh", she laughed nervously, sweatdropping. She quickly hid behind the group in a blur "Please don't let them get near me", she pleaded.

"SA-KU-RA!" Kiba and Ino both said it slowly in a dangerous tone…

"Quick! Delete those pictures!" Kiba said behind Ino, who was now fidgeting on Sakura's phone.

"Give back my phone, Ki-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"Not until we're finished here, brat!" the boy yelled back. "We wouldn't want t to let those guys know about us, would we?" he muttered.

"I already get what you mean. But I don't understand, why you have to tie me up here!" she made another yell. Yet at the back of her mind she wanted to smile. _Good thing I've sent it to my email and not yet on Deidara, Hehehe, _she thought.

When she told the couple about the photos to be sent to Deidara and the others, they were very eager to get their hands on the phone. She didn't know how, but they managed to tie her up by using a ribbon (used by gymnast) they've found at the gym.

"Just to be sure you won't do anything stupid again, twerp!" Kiba smirked; Sakura stuck her tongue at him.

"Ino-chan, who are Deidara and the others, anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"Oh…Ahm… They're like our big brothers. Sakura knows them well because they stay at their house and works for their ahm…company", Ino stated.

"Then why're you guys acting like that?" it was Naruto's turn to ask.

"They probably don't want to be teased by those guys", Sakura commented. "We always told them that they're gonna be a couple someday, back then when we were kids. Now, I wonder how'd they react from this news", she grinned.

"Be quiet, or else!" Kiba scolded.

"Or else what?" she prodded.

"I'll make you wear skirts and dresses for a whole month" it was Ino who answered her. She even wore an evil smile that made Sakura sweat drop. This girl could make her do things that she couldn't ever imagine she would do. To Sakura, Ino's threats were much worse than whatever kinds of prank the guys are gonna play on her. So basically, she kept her mouth shut.

_It'd be better if I do it later at home, I guess, _she thought…

* * *

"Yosh! Good day my youthful students! I am Gai-sensei and here with me is your Anko-sensei! We will be your P.E. teachers for this year. I hope to see everyone youthfulness burns with passion on every activities we do…" a tall man with strange hair like Rock Lee said continuously.

"Hey Naruto, is that teacher always like that?" Sakura whispered to Naruto's ear.

"Yeah. He was our teacher last year, too. And he hasn't changed a bit. Lee is number one fan; by the way", Naruto pointed out Rock Lee who was listening attentively on Gai-sensei, starry-eyed.

"It figures", she mumbled, which made Naruto laugh. "But I've noticed the other teacher seems to be quiet", she mentioned Anko-sensei, who was now scanning the class then paused when she saw her.

"She's not that quiet once she sees a good fight. Anko-sensei is a very tough teacher, too", the blonde boy replied.

"I see", she smiled awkwardly when she saw Anko-sensei looking at her while whispering something to Gai-sensei's ear. Then he also looked at her and smiled widely.

"Oh, I see we have a new face in class?!" Gai exclaimed. "You are Miss…?"

"Sakura-chan I think he's talking to you", Naruto said, giving her a nudge.

Sakura stood up and introduced herself.

"Are you good in sports, Miss Haruno?" Anko-sensei said, still eyeing on her.

"Sort of", she replied. "I'm kind of clumsy sometimes", she scratched the back of her head.

The fan girls laughed insultingly. Sakura's friends glared at them. Although, the girl seems to think they're laughing at her statement, so she joined them. That made them stop what they're doing, so much for thinking that she'd be embarrassed.

"Very well, then. I think you guys should wear these over your shirts", Anko said, tossing out some cloth to each of them.

"Hey, what's this for?" Naruto asked, holding out his own.

They were jerseys used in basketball games. They have two colors: black and yellow gold. The girls wore an over-all yellow gold-colored P.E. shirt and jogging pants with the school logo, on the left side, while the boys wear black. All of them were given jerseys with the opposite colors, has numbers and their names at the back.

Sakura answered him "I think we're playing basketball, Naruto", she said with a smile.

* * *

"The rules of this game are simple since all of you already know this sport. There will be ten teams composing of five members competing. You need ten points to finish the game so that it wouldn't be tiresome in the final round. The last two teams will face each other at this round. And the winner will take the prize, just to make it more exciting", Anko-sensei declared at the students.

"Prize? What kind of prize?" asked Naruto.

"That's for me to know and the winners to find out", she grinned. "Now, go and form your team. Boys separated from girls."

"Why do you look so nervous Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not really good in sports. I'm more of a music p-person, Sakura-chan", Hinata explained shyly.

"Ok then, don't worry I'll watch your back. We'll win this game for sure. I promise!" Sakura smiled reassuringly.

Hinata smiled back, blushing. "Arigatou"…

"Did I hear it right?! You're promising her that your team will win? Now that's funny!" Karin sneered.

Karin's team of fan girls and Sakura's team will be the first to compete in the girl's group. The Haruno girl chose Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari and Hinata to be her teammates. They were at the other side of the gym while the guys' are opposite to theirs.

"Yes. What's wrong about that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that you wouldn't win that easily. Especially, with me around", Karin replied proudly.

"Ahm… Why?" Sakura asked again.

"Well, I happened to be the best sports player among the girls of Konoha Academy", she scoffed at the pink hair.

"I may not be good at sports, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to play", Sakura smiled which got Karin irritated.

"See you at the court later then", the red head sneered.

"Okay!"

"Ah… Ino-chan, was Karin-san telling the truth?" Sakura whispered as they watch the boys play.

"Don't mind her, she always say she's good at something and then it turns out she was lying", Ino giggled.

"It's a good thing Deidara taught me a little basketball. Although, instead of a ball he used _bombs_", she lowered her voice more as she sighed.

"Those guys never changed, huh?" Ino asked.

"Yep", she replied. Then gave out a cheer as their friends won the game. (Sasuke's team)­­

* * *

**(A/N: Due to laziness of the author, she chose to fast-forward the game and make it to the last game: p)**

Sakura's team easily won their game and so did Sasuke's team. In conclusion, they'll be the ones competing in the final game.

"Haruno", Neji called as he blocked Sakura's path.

"Hello, Neji! What's up?" the girl managed to reply as she dribbled the ball to avoid Neji from getting it.

"Thanks", he mumbled as he tried to get the ball.

"Huh? For what?" she passed the ball to Temari then ran, Neji runs after her and blocks her again.

"For backing up Hinata", he meant the time she helped Hinata during the matches. She even made her shoot and score.

"Your welcome", she smiled. She knew that this Hyuuga boy definitely cares for his cousin—in a secretive manner anyway. "Besides, I know she can do it if she'd be more confident", she said before leaving Ten-Ten in her place with Neji and made a 3-point shot when Temari passed the ball back to her.

"Hey, Neji-kun, looks like we've got ourselves a star player on the girl's side", Ten-Ten commented.

* * *

"Yeah. But I don't think ours will give up that easily", the Hyuuga smirked as they watched Sasuke got a score after stealing the ball from Sakura.

"This match has gotten more interesting by every second", Ten-Ten smiled at her boyfriend, when Sasuke and Sakura was face to face.

"I must admit, you're an exceptional player, Haruno", Sasuke smirked as he guard Sakura.

The girl paused for awhile looking anxious that it made Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"W-What do you m-mean, Sasuke?" the girl replied, avoiding eye contact. _Oh no, I'm standing out too much! I'm supposed to be blending in! _She thought.

"I meant, to say that you play basketball like a pro. I thought you said you're not that good?" Sasuke stare down at her.

"I am! M-maybe its just beginner's luck?" she explained unsurely, sweatdropping. _I was enjoying the game too well!!!… _her mind went on.

An idea flashed her mind…

"Forehead!" Ino yelled, calling Sakura's attention as she made a high pass.

Just as Sakura made a jump to get the ball, Sasuke had reached it before her. But when he did, he suddenly lost balance and fell on Sakura. Everyone gasped, as the loud thud echoed inside the gym.

"Sasuke, you idiot!" Sakura seethed under her breath. She felt his weigh over her and had some weird feeling on her right hand.

Sasuke got off her, embarrassed of the whole incident, but hid it very well with an unconcerned look. He watched as Hinata and their friends help Sakura up. The girl, on the other hand, gave him a death glare as she marched straight towards him.

"You know what?! Everytime you're around, something bad happens to me. Are you really that dense that you don't care if you always put me in trouble?!" Sakura said, her controlled temper finally starting to get lose, as she saw Sasuke's blank gaze. _Just as I expected,_ she thought wanting to smirk.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to say anything but the word slipped his mouth "Yeah".

"Uh-oh", Kiba said sweatdropping. _This guy's stupid, huh?_

"Ah… Sakura-chan?" Ino called, unsurely. _He's so dead!_

"That's it Sasuke, consider me as an enemy from this day on", the pink-haired girl, said in a low-voice laced with anger. Only their friends were able to hear her.

"Haruno! 'You still in one piece?" Anko-sensei yelled as she and Gai-sensei rushed to them.

"Hai! Sensei", Sakura replied, this time (to everyone's surprise) in a calm manner.

"Are you sure?" Anko said in disbelief. She must admit, the girl is tougher than she looks. Even she, cheered the girls' team and was very excited at the heated battle of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm-"

"Sakura-chan, your hand", Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at where Naruto was pointing to. Sakura's right hand was red and it looked sore.

"What about it?" Sakura denied trying to hide it behind her but Anko took it and examined her hand.

'You've got a sprain", the teacher said sternly.

"It's nothing to worry about. I can still use my left hand", Sakura said waving her left hand, smiling awkwardly. She felt the fang of pain.

"It's impossible to play on one hand", Neji commented. "Especially _w/ your left hand." _He noticed that she was purely right- handed.

"Of course it's possible. I've done it before. Besides, it's almost game over. I could just put some bandages to finish this game with my team", she suggested.

"What do you say Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think this girl's hard-headedness can't be change", Anko sighed.

Sakura grinned. "Give me your hand Haruno"…

* * *

"You've planned this, didn't you?" Ino asked Sakura, when she was sure they're earshot from the others.

"Yeah", Sakura confessed easily. She knows that Ino can read her like an open book, so there's no point in lying.

"You made Sasuke fall on you on purpose and got angry of him of what reason?"

"He's getting too nosy. I could feel his eyes on me… observing. So I needed an excuse for me to distance myself from him", Sakura explained, with narrowed eyes.

"And you sacrificed your hand, why?" Ino's eyes were hard on her.

"I don't want to stand out too much. I don't want people thinking that I'm beyond normal…especially _that guy_", she turned her eyes away.

Ino's eyes grew wide for a second, and then nodded as if she understood. "You have a mission and working as an undercover student?" Ino always got ways of knowing things especially the things that goes inside her head.

"Plus a vacation away from Deidara and the others", the pinkette stated, grinning.

"And here I thought you've changed from being workaholic. Oh well, I guess you're still the same forehead girl I used to know", the blonde commented. "Don't worry. I won't be asking for details but we've got to let Kiba know about this, okay?"

"Sure". Both of them got back to the court.

* * *

They were now playing and the two girls told Kiba the reason why Sakura is there.

"Is it dangerous?" Kiba asked as he guarded Sakura.

"Nope. Just guarding some rich kid. I think he's a student in my section. Otou-sama doesn't approve of giving me a difficult mission, so I picked out an easy task from his desk and went away as soon as possible", she informed, trying to get away from him.

"Be careful, okay?" he said, concern was visible in his eyes.

Sakura stopped and smiled "I will". The distraction was cut-off when Sasuke scored. "I got to get going", was her last word before speeding up to get the ball.

The score was 7-6 and the boys are on the lead. But a certain Haruno girl wasn't giving up.

"Mind telling me how the calm and collected new friend I just met this morning turned the short-tempered and hot-headed enemy now?" Sasuke smirked when Sakura tried to get the ball.

The girl glared at him. She sidestepped to the left making him think that he's avoiding him and when he did, Sakura's hand tapped under the ball making it fly and vulnerable. She caught it in her left hand, dribbled it towards the basket and made a perfect lay-out!

Sakura's team cheered. The score now is 8-7 with the girl's on the lead.

_And now, the time has come to… _Sakura thought_… end this game, _she sighed.

* * *

"And the winner of this match is… Sasuke's team", Gai declared.

The whole place cheered. (Well, mostly fan girls). The game was exciting, everyone hold their breaths at the shots made by the two players: Sasuke and Sakura. What they couldn't believe was that Sasuke made an easy shot when Sakura could've possibly intercepted it. (Just imagine Sasuke making a 3 point shot)

"I don't feel like a winner", Naruto muttered, in disbelief.

"Yeah. Me too", Sasuke agreed. He was staring at Sakura who was apologizing to her team. "I felt like I've been cheated"

Naruto look confused. His onyx-eyes friend just shrugged and went to the Haruno girl.

"Gomen Nasai, Hinata-chan", Sakura apologized, bowing her head.

"Huh? W-what are you saying sorry for Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked surprised. "That was the best game I've ever had!"

"I promise you we'll win this game, remember?"

"Don't mind that Sakura-chan. Besides, we had fun, right guys?" Ten-Ten said looking at the others.

"Yeah. But we could've win, you know. What happened back there, anyway?" Temari asked, not sounding offensive.

"Well… it's my right hand. When I was going to get the ball it suddenly stung me", she grinned. "Guess I became careless"

"Either that or you made it on purpose to let us win", a voice came from behind Sakura. She turned around and she wasn't surprised to see the boys walking towards them.

Sakura looked at Ino and gave her a "see-what-I-mean look". Her friend just smiles awkwardly.

The pinkette looked at Sasuke, boredly. "I don't know what you're saying", she stated coldly, going to the changing room.

Sasuke was about to say something when Anko-sensei came.

"Uchiha, here's your prize", she said.

The boy opened the envelope and given to him. It contained 5 coupons each saying: _"You win a free date to Ichiraku's!"_ (A/N: Not so exciting but it'll be_ useful_…)

Sasuke gave one to his members, sighing. Not even caring.

"Cool! Hey Hinata-chan, want to come with me this Saturday?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded shyly, totally blushing madly.

The others asked their girlfriends out. Fan girls came to Sasuke's side hoping they'd be invited by Sasuke. But he didn't. Why would he?!

"How about you Uchiha? 'Want to ask Miss Haruno?" Neji smirked at him.

"Hn", the Uchiha boy looked at the coupon and the door Sakura went on, unconsciously.

* * *

School was over and everyone is going home…"Forehead, 'want us to accompany you to your house?" Ino asked. The gang parted ways and it was Kiba, Ino and Sakura that walks home together.

"There's no need. I'll manage", she smiled. Besides, I'm supposed to run an errand before I get home. You could come by the weekend after I fix the house clean".

"You'll be living there alone?" Kiba asked.

"Yup"

"I guess it'll be near your "principal"?"

Sakura nodded. A "principal" is what they call the person who they will guard. Her father owns Emerald_ Agency_ that produces top class bodyguards and private investigators. The people who hire them are very important, rich or famous people. They don't only do it for money but they were known, by some, to take care of lives of their principals responsibly even risking their own lives.

"Why did you take this assignment yourself? Aren't there enough people to take care of this job? Don't they know who you are? --" Kiba ranted. Kiba may seem to be always annoyed with her but he cares a lot for Sakura.

"I was just too bored!" Sakura burst out cutting Kiba off. "Actually, there were enough people that I can't do anything fun! So, I asked Dad to give me an assignment or else I'll bug him until he says "yes", she grinned, thinking about the time boopy traps inside the whole training fields, started.

Both her friends' sweatdropped. Sakura had also been a very determined girl, ever since. She has the kind of the multiple personality that others find weird. She can be outgoing at first then turns serious the next minute. She might look like an innocent kid now but she can change into a dangerous and deadly bodyguard, if needed.

"Sakura, do these people even know you're the daughter of the owner of your own agency? They might not treat you well and think that you could be their personal maid, you know", Ino said concerned. It already happened before, but Sakura had a way of doing things her way, and taught her principal some manners.

"Nah. They don't need to know. Besides, you both know I won't let anyone treat me like that", she said a matter-of-fact tone. She stopped when they go out of the school gates. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. But before that, could you tell me where the Blue Fire Street is?"

Kiba and Ino stared at Sakura in shock…

* * *

"Kiba-kun, why didn't you tell Sakura-chan her possible "principal"?" Ino asked as they watched Sakura's retreating back.

Kiba just grinned and put his arm around Ino. "I want to get pay back on her little prank on us."

When Sakura asked them about Blue Fire Street, they instantly knew who she will be guarding. Only one family owns and uses Blue Fire Street…

"Tomorrow will definitely be fun", Ino muttered referring to Sakura. Kiba chuckled in agreement.

* * *

_Weird,_ Sakura thought.

Only one house was there to see at Blue Fire Street. And it's not only a house but a huge mansion! It was larger than a mall and was surrounded by a 10 feet ivory colored concrete wall. There she stood in front of an iron barred gate colored elegantly in black and tiny bits of gold. From there she could see a sculpted angel fountain in the middle of an elegant landscape. The white mansion covered by a coal-black rooftop stood out very much even from afar. (A/N: Okay. I don't know how to describe anything…Meh... Just use your imagination)

_Rich people,_ Sakura muttered shaking her head. At that point, she'd forgotten how equally rich her family is from this family. _"UCHIHA MANSION" _was written on a gold plate on the gate.

She pushed the button of the intercom on the side of the gate.

A male voice answered gruffly "Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Sakura cleared her throat "I'm Haruno Sakura from the Emerald Agency. I'm supposed to see Mr. Fugaku Uchiha" she replied politely.

Richard Dunstan, the 50-year old, yet still muscular and tall, blonde loyal butler of the Uchiha Mansion, paused for a while. The voice sounded like it was a young female speaking. His Master Uchiha told him earlier about the guest but he wasn't expecting the young master's new bodyguard would be a girl.

_Maybe she's just a messenger,_ Richard thought "Please wait for a moment. I'll call the guard to fetch you Ms. Haruno"

"Thank You!" Sakura said before the massive gate opened.­­­

* * *

­

A few minutes before… (30 mins.) At the Uchiha mansion…

Sasuke was fetched by his private driver, Charles, at the Konoha Academy's front gate- after he escaped from the fan girls (again).

When the shiny black limousine moved along Blue Fire Street, Sasuke saw the gate opened and he could swear he saw a girl, wearing the Konohagakure uniform, enter through it with a guard.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, is it?" Mr. Uchiha asked, Sakura nodded. "Actually, I thought a certain Mr. Sai would be coming over. I didn't think I have been informed about this. So… can you please explain?" his voice was firm yet it also sounded gentlemanly.(A/N: Is there such word? o.o...Watever)

"Well… the truth is, Sai asked me to be his substitute for a while. He had an important family matter to deal with. Since his cover was to be an undercover student and the other young members have their own missions, he asked me to this favor", Sakura explained, which was quite true. No need to add the detail about blackmailing the pale boy.

"I haven't heard of a young female member in your agency from my informant", he said thoughtfully. They mostly have males and a few women bodyguards.

"I've become a new member-recently", Sakura answered.

Sakura was never a member of the "Emerald Agency". She just needed to excuse her sudden appearance. Her father, Ryota Haruno, had always been overprotective of her. Being a bodyguard is a dangerous to make his own daughter be one. But for her own good, he taught her everything there is to learn- to protect herself from harm. He sometimes let her do some field works but most of the time she works in the office and is studying how to run their agency.

"I don't know if I should hire you Ms. Sakura…" Fugaku Uchiha trailed off.

"I may be a girl, sir, but I know how to handle my own job seriously. And-"Sakura stopped when Fugaku chuckled.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just this son of mine. He's kind of allergic to girls. He doesn't like people, most of all a girl, to follow him around every time. He actually hates the idea of having a bodyguard", Fugaku smiled.

Sakura smiled back curtly. "Don't worry. I know where to stand my guard".

"Are you sure about that?" a voice came from behind. She didn't have to turn around to see Sasuke smirking at her, arms folded across his chest. When he entered the room, he hid his surprise perfectly when he saw her. And what he heard.

"I didn't know my new enemy would also be my new bodyguard now", he leaned forward to Sakura's back as he said those words. Sakura almost slap herself at the weird coincidence but she kept her face blank and turned to Mr. Uchiha.

"Is he my "principal"?" she almost groaned when Fugaku nodded.

"Do you know each other already?" the older Uchiha asked.

"Yes. I'm his classmate. I've just enrolled last week and attended class this morning, but I didn't know he'd be the one. I haven't had the time to look on his profiles since it was all too sudden", she sounded grim and a little bit annoyed. "So, am I hired or should I call someone else?"

"Sasuke, what do you want to say?" Fugaku turned to his son, quite amused at how Sakura reacted towards Sasuke. Most girls would have swooned at the sight of his raven- haired son.

"Sure. She's definitely hired" the young Uchiha, looking directly at Sakura's emerald eyes with his onyx ones, replied almost smiling. "Definitely" he muttered again at her glare.

* * *

"Ms. Haruno sure is interesting, don't you think so Richard?" Fugaku Uchiha commented, after asking Sasuke to bring Sakura to her room (whenever Sasuke wished to).

"She certainly is, Master Uchiha. That might be the reason of young master Sasuke why he accepted her easily", Richard agreed. He admired Sakura, that at her young age, she was capable of this kind of job. But he was still a little concerned of her, even though Fugaku was very confident.

"Now I only have one problem", Fugaku muttered. "Richard, what time will Mikoto and Itachi arrive?"

* * *

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked through the halls of the second floor. Each door they passed leads to different kinds of room; luckily, there are signs above each door in gold plates with the names engraved on it. The _entertainment room, the gym, library, music room… pampering room? _It made Sakura raise an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked at her look.

'That's my Mom's favorite room", Sasuke answered her questioning look.

Sakura did not speak, but she looked calmer now.

"You know… you don't look like a bodyguard to me", he commented. Still she didn't reply. "Are bodyguards supposed to be mute?" he sighed.

She almost smiled at that. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about something".

"What?" his curiosity made her smile completely.

"I thought Naruto said you name was Sasuke-Teme?" she admitted. "Is that supposed to be a nickname or something?"

"You thought my family name was "Teme"?!" he half-shouted, and then tried to compose himself in a calmer state. She nodded.

"What does it mean anyway?" she asked innocently.

_I'll definitely kill that dobe if I get my hands on him!_, he thought, then shook his head. "Don't believe every word that Naruto says about me, got it? That word never means anything". (A/N: Okay…LOL… just let me laugh here…)

"Oh"… was all she said. "What were you saying again?"

"How did you become a bodyguard?" he asked again in relief, as Sakura seemed to not press anymore on the "teme subject".

"I'm sorry, that's supposed to be a secret", she sighed. "But you should know that I'm not allowed to get too attach to you since you're my _principal_".

"Why?" he asked almost in disbelief, stopping on his track for a moment to look at her.

"I don't know", she shrugged. "I guess it has something to do with my resolve during the times you've in danger. It's harder to concentrate when our worries about the other too much because of the attachment", she explained boredly. They stopped in front of Sasuke's room w/c faces another room.

It took Sasuke a few fleeting seconds before he's mind absorb the information. "That sounds reasonable. 'Still, I need to know if you are capable of your job of protecting me. Danger seems to surround me whenever I go", he grinned at that. He opened the other door, with no name, that faces his room.

"I noticed", she murmured, but audible enough for him to hear. They both entered the room that looks like a hotel suite. Its interior was colored in elegant black and white. It was complete with a queen-sized bed, a flat screen TV in front popped up on the wall a bathroom (with a tub, shower and Jacuzzi), a walk in closet, a personal ref, etc. Although she was already used to this kind of room, she's still surprised at how extravagant this family is.

"If this is a personal bodyguard's room, I can't imagine what the master's bedroom looks like", she voiced out, a joke. "Is this the guest room you're letting me use?"

"Yeah. Dad told me I can put you in any room I want and I'd chosen this one 'cause it's next to my room", he explained, monotously.

"Sasuke", she chuckled. "I'll only be your bodyguard at school, remember? I'll be staying here only for a short while until my things are moved to my house. It doesn't matter if I sleep in the maid's quarters".

Surprise registered on his face at what she said, in a second. He shook his head. "I didn't know that part", he muttered.

"Well, now you know", Sakura said before jumping on the bed and squeezing the soft pillow lightly. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and lay there silently.

Sasuke just stood there quietly, thinking that she's only enjoying the huge bed. _ She can't actually sleep on her uniform,_ he thought. _Right?_ Five minutes passed.

"Haruno?" No response came. He walked towards the bed, hands on both pockets. He stared at her still form, her body only moving because of her breathing. He sat carefully, on the bed and tucked Sakura's straying strands of hair behind her ear-still cautious. He sighed. _Sleepyhead…_

Slowly, the girl's lip smiled. Her eyes flickered open into a playful look. Both her hands cupped his face in a flash, making her nose touch his.

"Are you having a crush on me now, hmm, Sasuke… kun?" she whispered teasingly. The way she used the term of endearment made Sasuke flush. Sakura laughed at that as she let go of his face. "You should look at your face, you look beat red!" she giggled.

"That is not funny!" he glared, still flushing.

"Of course it is. Sa-su-ke-kun", her voice sounding musical to his ear. He liked it. The way her eyes smiled w/ her lips. _Darn it!_

"You know, you look cute when you're blush--- OUCH!" Sasuke just hit her with the pillow.

He strides towards the door "The maid will call you for dinner" he said before he slammed the door shut, muttering incoherent words.

"What a baby" she grinned to herself, getting back on the bed.

* * *

**blackheart01: Hahaha...she called him a baby...Ooooh I love myself HAHAHA--OUCH! (Sasuke hits her with a pillow) What the heck is your problem?!  
**

**Sasuke: Hn...(Taking out more big and fluffy pillows)  
**

**blackheart01: Okay before this turns into a pillow fight (dodges) ...I'd like to thank my readers and the other future readers as well...MEH! Sakura -chan help me out here!!!( fleas the scene) BYE! BYE!  
**


	8. With the Uchiha's

**black heart01: It's been nice reading new reviews from new readers...Then again I still completely love my first readers who continue reading my new updates...Here is Yza-chan wanting to say hi...(I think)**

**Yza-chan: Hello everyone!!! Please visit my account .. and you could possibly read my future stories._.._**

**Sasuke: How long do I have to wait for you to get on with the story?**

**black heart01: Oh my KAMI!!! Sasuke actually spoke in a sentence!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**black heart01: Oh well...I thought that would last...darn it!**

**Sakura: black heart01 really wanted to own Naruto but ...doesn't...

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8- With the Uchiha's**

"Lady Haruno, Master Fugaku asked you to join them for dinner", the maid announced. The maid had a blonde hair and brown eyes; she looked like she was in her 20's wearing a Victorian-maid uniform complete with the white apron and hair dress.

Sakura winced at the "Lady" word. "Ahm… thanks. What's your name?" she asked smiling.

"Alice", the maid smiled back.

"Okay, Alice. You can call me Sakura so please stop with the formalities", she pleaded.

"Of course…uh…Sakura", Alice replied hesitantly.

'Thanks", Sakura grinned, as got up from her bed.

When Sakura arrived at the dining room, where both Fugaku and Sasuke sat at the long table, the food was already there.

"Please sit down Ms. Haruno", Fugaku motioned the chair facing Sasuke's, both one chair away from Fugaku's seat which is at the end of the table.

After positioning herself on the chair, she glanced at Fugaku, which called the older Uchiha's attention. "Is there anything you want, Ms. Haruno?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes… Can you please just call me Sakura?" There's no need to be polite with me, since you're my employer", she reminded. "I'm just a bodyguard. I shouldn't even be here with you two at the dining table", she smiled shyly. _Surely they don't treat all bodyguards like that!_

"I'll agree about calling you Sakura but you mustn't think of yourself like that", Fugaku said seriously. "You are still our guest here; at least let us accommodate you. Besides, we'll have to apologize to you about something".

Sakura opened her mouth to ask but the double doors of the dining room suddenly opened. There was a tall, dark-haired woman, who looked like a supermodel and a young man looking like a lot like Sasuke but only with a long ponytail, that entered the room, shopping bags on both hands.

"Hello, Fugaku-kun, Sasuke-chan! You'll never guess what I-", Mikoto stopped dead on her chatter when she spotted Sakura on the table. The pinkette blinked innocently. Both dropped their bags on the floor and the room went silent.

"…Um… Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted shyly as she stood from her eat, bowing.

"Kya!" an earsplitting squeal came and before Sakura knew it, she was being strangled in a tight hug by he woman. "You're so Kawaii!" (Kawaii-cute)

"N-Nani?! (W-What?)", her voice was muffled in the hug.

"Ahm… Mikoto-dear, could you please let go of our guest?" Fugaku asked sweatdropping.

"Yeah, Mom, she can hardly breathe", Sasuke added, smirking as Sakura glared at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just surprised to see a girl in this house. A beautiful one for that matter! I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" Mikoto asked ecstatic, starry-eyed as she held both Sakura's hands.

"Err…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Fugaku for help. She felt grateful as Sasuke converged to them, hands on her shoulders.

"She's Haruno Sakura. She's my… _girlfriend_", Sasuke said, eyes getting mischievous. Everyone's mouth fell open. In a blink of an eye, everybody got shocked when Sakura held something cold & metallic on Sasuke's neck. "Hey! I was just kidding", he gulped (A/N: So not like Sasuke to do…ne?) when the pinkette threw him a deadly glare, pressing the metal harder.

"Joke like that again and I _swear_ I don't have to use my guns to _annihilate _you_!_" she hissed under her breath. All the people around, stood frozen at her dark aura.

"Ahh… Sakura-chan, please calm down, now. I'm sure Sasuke-chan didn't mean to say that! No need to use knives to threaten him", Mikoto sweatdropped, breaking the tension.

"Knives?" she blinked, innocent like a child, backing out from Sasuke, slowly but still clutching his shirt.

"Isn't that what you're holding to his neck?" Fugaku asked confused but still cautious, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean this?" Sakura smiled impishly, her hand raised and revealing a…

…spoon?!? Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but that's a-…" Mikoto gaped, speechless.

"A brilliant way to demonstrate an effective threat, to my dense brother", the man looking like Sasuke, praised as he smirked, walking towards Sakura and kissed her hand (like in the old times when men are, well… gentlemen)." I'm Uchiha Itachi, by the way", the man smiled, pleasantly.

"And I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi & Sasuke's mom", Mikoto introduced herself warmly, realizing that Sakura could possibly handle her hard-headed son. Even she could hardly scare her son like that. She tried to stifle a laugh

"Right… Well, as you already know, I'm Haruno Sakura, the hired personal bodyguard-at school,-of Sasuke-sama", she said his name, with poison in it "And I am _not_ his girlfriend", this time it was a low growl.

They stared at her for a moment and surprise would be an understatement for their reaction. Sakura had spoken before any of them did. (A/N: Yup. She's unique)

"If you don't mind, I wish to go to my room for now; I'm still tired, actually. Excuse me", she bowed and walked gracefully from the dining room, when Fugaku permitted her with a slow nod.

_Whew! I'm glad that was over!_" Sakura thought. _Hehehe… Let's see you talk your way out of that Sasuke…_she thought while walking through the halls wearing an evil smirk.

(Sasuke's POV)

When Sakura left the room, both Mom & Itachi ranted about her. Unfortunately, they blamed me for her leaving the room.

"Why's do you have to say that? Look at what you did! You made Sakura-chan leave!" Mikoto babbled, whining.

"Yeah. If you don't behave properly, little brother, we can exchange bodyguards. That is, if Father agrees with me", Itachi smirked.

"I believe I could agree with that", Fugaku said, disappointed at how his son made Sakura upset.

"Hn", he grunted. _I was just joking! Why are they ganging up on me?!_, he fumed as he stalked out of the room.

(End of POV)

At exactly midnight, Sasuke got irritated because he'd forgotten that he hadn't eaten dinner. He got up from his bed; and instead of calling the maid, he went to the kitchen himself. Only to be surprised that he wasn't the only person there. Someone's baking inside, he presumed that as the smell caught his growing appetite. He didn't know why he wasn't surprised that it was Sakura doing that.

"'Can't sleep?" he grunted, to let her know his presence.

The girl turned slowly away from the oven. It was then that he noticed what she's wearing. She wore an oversized black T-shirt that clashed with her creamy color and pink cycling shorts. Her hair was tied loosely in a half-bun and she was barefooted. She looked cute and her annoyed glare completed it.

"No", was her unwilling reply. She sat down on the chair of the kitchen table and rested her chin on her hand. Sasuke copied her, sitting in front of her.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, surprised at his own self for asking that question.

"Why? Do you wanna know if you're annoying me successfully?" she frowned. "I think my job description says I'm not allowed to loose my temper on you".

"Could you just answer "yes" or "no"?" Sasuke complained.

"Yes", she stated boredly, not looking at him.

"How?" he asked interested. (A/N: Haha! Me & my imagination)

"I didn't like your joke. Even if isn't true, I hate it when people think they own me, just because they have authority over me", she was serious this time, and both cold & fuming.

"Okay. It won't happen again. 'Calm down", he muttered, slightly shuddering at the coldness of her voice.

"Promise?" she was suddenly back to her child-like personality, when she asked pouting at him.

"P-Promise", he sweatdropped at her unpredictable mood-swing. But still, he found out that he liked it.

Slowly, a cheerful smile formed on her heart-shaped face. "Good!" then a loud "TING!" came. "Oh! That must be my brownies!" she got up from her seat and turned towards the oven.

Sasuke watched her moving around the kitchen. She seemed to know her way around the place. She must've been in there for some hours, since their kitchen was huge and full of modern equipments used in cooking, completed with food stocks. It almost took her a minute to finish putting on the fudge over the sweet-smelling brownies, and whipped cream. She put it down on the table and got some fresh milk from the refrigerator. She got back to him holding two glasses on one hand and the milk pitcher on the other.

"'Want some? You look hungry", she grinned as she gave him a plate and a glass of milk.

"Thanks", he muttered. Both of them took a big slice of brownies each. Sasuke took a small bite, and just like this morning, he was amazed to find out that he's actually eating sweets, again. _Damn! She's good!_, he thought helplessly, as he enjoyed eating the brownies.

He sighed contentedly and Sakura noticed that. "What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering why you didn't go to a culinary school…, instead, you choose to be a bodyguard. You could've started your own restaurant", he stated staring at her.

She grinned sheepishly. "You want me to answer that?" he nodded. "First of all, I'd chosen to be a bodyguard because it's been my dream to be one. Second, I already finished studying at the culinary school. And last…well, umm… I already have my own restaurants".

Sasuke's eyes widen. "You have your own-"

"Yup", she cut him off.

"Then why are you…"

"Why am I still working as a bodyguard?" he nodded quietly. "Like I've told you, I love what I'm doing", she shrugged.

"Wait… Did you just said "restaurants"?" he hadn't miss that plural form.

"Yeah. I've got 3 branches here in Tokyo and 20 other more all over Japan. I'm still not sure if I'd continue starting new branches in other countries", she replied thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger.

Sasuke had to pause for awhile to absorb that and compose himself again. "What's the name of you restaurant?" he inquired.

"M.C.B restaurant", she muttered, shyly. (A/N: You know I totally made that up…ne?)

_This girl is gonna kill me with surprises, isn't she_, he thought gaping at her. "M.C.B.?! Then you're actually the anonymous owner of that high-class restaurant?!"

She nodded briefly "You can't tell anyone else, okay?"

He nodded back unconsciously. "What does M.C.B stand for, anyway?" he asked suddenly. No one knows it, actually.

"Mizuki's Cherry Blossom", she replied proudly.

"Who's Mizuki?" he asked, confused.

"My mom…", again Sasuke saw that sad smile that vanished immediately, as she looked down on her food.

Then came the awkward silence. Sasuke had a lot of questions to ask but he chose not to ask too much from her. It might ruin her friendly attitude again.

"Hey", Sakura tried to get his attention. "Sasuke?"

"Hmn?" he asked looking at her, while chewing.

"I was just wondering why you needed a bodyguard at school. You seem like a strong person to me. The only thing you needed to be guarded on are your fan girls", she smirked when he made a face.

"My mother is just too overprotective. Since our businesses are booming, some people get too envious. She really freaks out when we receive death threats, so she persuaded father to give us bodyguards. My brother Itachi also has a bodyguard at school named Meito. He settled nearby the school so it'd be more convenient, that's why you haven't seen him earlier", he explained. (A/N: Sorry! I know Sasuke's a man of few words but I love to imagine him talking longer; p) "I thought Itachi's the only one getting a bodyguard there. 'Guess I was wrong".

"You shouldn't think like that. You're really lucky to have her", she reminded seriously.

"Well… I guess you're right", Sasuke shrugged.

After their little conversation, they finished eating and went back to their rooms.

"Good night, Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Don't worry about your fan girls tomorrow; I'll take care of them".

The girl shut the door, leaving Sasuke wondering what she's talking about. "'Night", he muttered.

Sasuke was woken up from the noise downstairs. He looked at his alarm clock. 6:30 just on time. Another loud scream came again. It made him jump from his bed, bathes, and put his clothes on, in no time. He strided downstairs and saw Fugaku and Itachi reading the papers, while eating brownies. Sakura's brownies! (That is)

"KYA!!!" a female voice echoed in the dining area, shouting.

"What was that?" he asked, alarmed.

"Sakura…" Fugaku answered, taking another bite.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That can't be Sakura! It was not like her to scream like that, or scream at all.

"…with _Mother_", Itachi added, suppressing a smile but failed to do so. At the last word, the raven-haired boy understood finally. Next, came a loud banging sound, a crash! And a loud shutting/slamming of the door.

"Sakura-chan, stop running away! We're not yet finished with your make-up!" a muffled voice of Mikoto was heard from the thick dining room doors.

Then, someone came from it and closes the door with strong force. Someone who wore a big and fluffy royal blue clothing. Someone who goes by the name… Sakura!

The three male's mouths open in astonishment.

Sakura leaned on the thick door, heaving her breath. Just this morning she was sleeping peacefully and was woken up by Sasuke's mom. Mikoto asked her to have breakfast with her. After that she was taken hostage by Mikoto in her "Designer's room". It all happened so fast, she didn't even noticed she was being cornered bu the woman and her maids and was being force to wear these ridiculous clothes! She's just like Ino!

"Sakura-chan! Please open the door", Mizuki pleaded. "I promise I won't surprise you like that again". (A/N: Actually, while Mikoto's talking, she had her fingers crossed behind her!)

The girl didn't believe her one bit. Being a bodyguard, she had this talent of being able to defect if someone's lying or not. And Mikoto was definitely not telling the truth. She groaned in resignation, she clicked the door open, quickly sprinted across the room and hid behind the three dazed men, in a blur.

"Please! Don't let her get near me!" Sakura almost sounded like a scared child as she even clutched Sasuke's shirt from behind. It made him sweatdrop.

(Sasuke's POV)

I can't believe I just found out Sakura's phobia! Well, I guess I already know about it since yesterday, when she argued about wearing the uniform. I forgot to warn her about mother's obsession to pretty girls. Okay… I may be understating it. Sakura's not just pretty, she's… _beautiful_, I must admit. And also, I'm must admit that I'm not liking calling a girl beautiful at all. _Hn._

"Mother, stop harassing my bodyguard", I sighed.

"You two aren't fighting anymore?" Itachi asked not surprised, taking another slice of brownies.

"No", Sakura and I both said, automatically.

"That's wonderful!" Mikoto exclaimed, cheerfully. "By the way, don't you think Sakura-chan looks wonderful, too?"

Mother wasn't lying about that. And by the looks on my dad's and brother's faces, both of them seemed to agree. She did look wonderful, now that I've noticed. Her dress wasn't at all big and fluffy. It looked delicate and elegant at the same time. It was colored in royal blue with gold designs embedded around the edges. It was haltered and it showed her perfect curves. Her hair was tied in a bun and some strands are left curled and it framed her face nicely. The only thing missing are the shoes… yup! She was barefooted again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mikoto-sama. But I really_ hate_ wearing dresses! Besides, how could I feel wonderful when I look… weird?!" she said it politely but firmly.

"No, you're not!" my whole family and I argued. She looked at us, startled.

"Well, people have their own opinions", she shrugged, muttering. The next thing she did got us all shocked. She pulled the hem of the gown with one swift movement of her hand… she was wearing her uniform and her hair was tied in a high ponytail! And strange enough, the dress was folded in her arms and she passed it to my gaping Mother. "Thank you for letting me wear this, but me and Sasuke-sama are late for school!" she said, then pulled me towards the door, leaving them dazed.

"How did you do that?!" I said under my breath. We were both inside the limousine and were on our way to school.

"Bodyguard thing", she shrugged. "I watched it on T.V. Animes. Ninja's do that all the time. I tried to copy it and it did work", she grinned.

"Can I do that?" I asked, suddenly interested.

She paused to look at my body, then my face and back scanning. It made me self-conscious- which I rarely, no, _never_, did. "Nope", she answered.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow, almost pouting.

"You're too handsome to get unnoticed", she smirked, ruffling my hair. Her words completely made me flush. "I only do that to disguise myself up".

"Hn", I grunted out of nothing to say, getting in red.

"Sasuke, your Mom scares me!" she commented, out of her first topic.

"Actually, you weren't the only girl she played dress-up on. Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten and Hinata became her 'willing' victims when the guys once visited here. Honestly, it's my first time to see a girl, actually running away from my Mom because of that", I explained. "Most girls adore her".

"Don't get me wrong, but I like her tastes in clothing. Only not on me", she sighed. "What does she do anyway?"

"Fashion designer/ model/ events organizer and many kinds of jobs depending on her liking", I shrugged.

"Oh", she muttered. "That explains the "Designer's room"."

I nodded, and then suddenly remembered something. "Last night, you said something about "taking care" of those fan girls?" I reminded her. "How will you do that?"

"Good thing you remembered!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead. She fumbled inside her duffel bag and pulled something like a bracelet. "Give me your hand", she ordered. I reached her my left hand and she strapped the thing on my wrist. When she was done, I looked at it and learned that it was a watch. It was simple and completely black in color. It had three small buttons on the side and one small red button at the top.

"What's this for?"

"It's a watch", she answered simply. "It's very useful".

"So…?" I raised my eyebrows, expectantly.

"See the red button?" she asked. I nodded. "It's a fan girl repellant", she snickered, eyes glinting playfully.

"Fan girl…Repellant…", I muttered repeating her words.

"Yup! I made it last night. It's not that hurtful to people. But I know you'll like it", she grinned. "Hey! Don't use it here! I haven't got time to upgrade it so the battery isn't that stable. It might work for an hour, then stop, then 30 mins. I don't know", she shrugged." I got too sleepy before finishing it".

"That's too risky", I commented.

"At least I don't have to runaway, when a fan girl spotted me by the hallways", she scoffed.

"Guess you're right about that", I groaned, admitting my defeat.

(End of POV)

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out.

"What?" he asked back, trying his very hand to stop himself from laughing. Both of them were already by the school's gate and they didn't expect to see the "welcoming committee" there.

"I thought you only have fan girls. I wasn't expecting I'd be protecting you from fan boys, too!" she sweatdropped, as her eyes scanned the whole area full of fan boys. All of them waiting for the pink-haired cherry blossom.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not mine. They're actually yours", he smirked.

"Sakura-chan, I LOVE YOU", one shouted.

"LET'S HAVE A DATE!"

"LET'S GET MARRIED, SAKURA CHAN!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she muttered smirking back at Sasuke.

* * *

**black heart01: ARIGATOU MINNA-San! For still bothering yourselves reading my stories!!! Despite having the writer's block curse I promise to finish this story for you and my _nagging _niece....**

**MEH...**

**MEH...**

**MEH...**

**...And now you may think that I've become a goat...Hehehe...**

**....You did keep on scrolling down didn't you?  
**


	9. Fan Girl Repellant

**blackheart01: Hey guys! How loooooong has it's been since I made my last update? **

**Sasuke: Since last month?**

**blackheart01: Heheh... That's right Sasuke (sweatdrops) _don't remind me..._**

**_BUUUUUUUTTT!!!! _**

**_I have a very good excuse this time..._(or not)...**

**School is just driving me into pure _HELL..._ **

**Me and my group are running our school's cafe (FOR REAL!!!) and we have to do it for a whole month!!! **

**A.**

**WHOLE.**

**_FREAKING._**

**MONTH!!!**

**So I'm really sorry cause I'm finding it hard to have my free time to type....SOOOOO SOOOORRRYYYY!!!! (.) Don't expect I'd be updating soon...  
**

**(Don't kill me Please?)**

**Sasuke: Shut up!....Baka...(teleports)**

**blackheart01: Hey! Who's the idiot, idiot?**

**Disclaimer: blackheart01 does not own Naruto...  
**

* * *

**Enjoy!!!! My awesome readers...ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Fan Girl Repellant  
**

Sasuke's smirk flattered. "You look happy about it"

"Of course. Unlike you, I appreciate the people who appreciates me. Besides, I prefer fanboys than stalkers", she stated quite cheerfully. Just as she was about to greet her fans, Sasuke pulled her back by her uniform's collar.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"You're my bodyguard '_at school'_ remember?" he frowned.

"Sasuke, I'm not forgetting the main reason why I'm here. I am capable enough to protect you with everything I've got—even though you might not know it yet", she answered seriously. "Besides, your father informed me that you hate people following you around wherever you go. Which is quite convenient 'cause that's not my style of work".

"Well, I can change my mind, can't I?" he muttered, giving the fan boys his famous Uchiha glare, some of them who noticed just froze on their spot. "I won't let you go there. Those guys aren't good for you".

"I can take care of myself", she pouted, while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm coming with you then", he narrowed his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Okay", was all she said, before turning her back at him and going through the gate.

She stopped in front of the fanboys, whose cheers became louder. "Ohayou, minna-san!" she greeted, waving a hand.

"OHAYOU, SAKURA-CHAN!" all of them chorused, having a blush.

"Tell me, are you really '_my_' fans club?" she asked pointing herself.

"HAI!" all of them nodded furiously.

"Cool! You managed to form a club in one day! Do you have a president, too?" she asked, curiously.

"THAT'S ME!" someone shouted from behind the fanboys. The guys gave way to the one who spoke.

It was a young-looking boy, the same height as Sasuke. He had a golden-yellow colored hair, paired up with purple-dark eyes. He wore a childish grin on his face, giving him a typical 'boy-next-door' look, which was far from Sasuke's mysterious aura. (A/N: Did you guys notice I keep on comparing him to Sasuke? Hehehe)

"Tsukida", Sasuke muttered in recognition, glaring at the guy while shoving Sakura behind him, unabling her to see the boy completely.

"Hello there, Uchiha-san", the boy called, still smiling.

"What do you want?" Sasuke scowled.

"I believe Miss Sakura is looking for me", Tsukida answered trying to look past him to see the said girl.

"No, she's not", Sasuke denied, blocking Sakura from Tsukida's view.

"Yes I am", Sakura interjected, to both of the male's surprise. She was already between them, looking irritated. "Sasuke, I thought we've talked about this already last night? You promised me remember?"

"Those guys are fine with me", Sasuke pointed at the fanboys. "But not this one…" he pointed Tsukida finally making her see the boy.

"Hi! I'm Tsukida, Maqi. We're both in the same class, but we haven't been introduced properly. I'm the official founder and president of the Sakura Fan's Club", the purple-eyed boy claimed, before offering his hand to her.

Sakura just stared at the boy. Both Sasuke and Tsukida looked back at her, weirded out. And then…

"K-KAWAII!!!" Sakura suddenly squealed before surprising everyone by hugging Tsukida. "Hey, will you be my little brother?" Sakura grinned, while reaching for the boy's hair and ruffling it.

"L-Little brother?" Tsukida stuttered, having a tint of red on his cheeks because of the girl hugging him. "B-But I have same age as Uchiha-san and I'm taller than you, so that doesn't sound appropriate if you call me little".

"No way! You look younger than Sasuke even if you can both have the same height!" she exclaimed. "Oh, well… can I call you Maqi instead of Tsukida?" (A/N: Changing Tsukida to Maqi)

"S-Sure"

"Why do you guys look embarrassed?" Sakura asked, noticing almost half of the fanboys blushing and suddenly quiet, as she let go.

"Well…ahm… we were just surprised when you approached us. We're not actually used to that, 'cause we've actually seen Uchiha-san avoid his fan girls", Maqi answered smiling at her and ignoring Sasuke's dagger looks. "That's why we didn't expect the attention you're giving us now"

"Oh please! Don't compare me to this guy. I'm not as dense like him. You people look more civilized than his fans. And I trust you guys won't interfere my private life like them", Sakura stated with confidence.

"If that's what you wish. We only wanted you to know that we're always ready to back you up. And if you need any help, you can count on us, Miss Sakura, right guys?" Maqi turned to his club members, who nodded eagerly.

"Just call me by my name. No need to add formalities", she said, smiling "May I know who the other members are?" Sakura asked excitedly.

* * *

"I guess your plan didn't work out as we expected", Naruto said happily. "Sakura-chan is really unpredictable".

"Yeah. She had the same problem as Sasuke but she solved it easily like as if it's a child play to her", Shikamaru grinned. "Very clever"

"The operation: _"Fanboys_" failed. We didn't even have to pay anyone to be Sakura-san's fans. They're all willing to be one", Neji shook his head. "What will be your next move now, Uchiha?" he smirked, turning to the raven-haired boy.

His friend's comments only made Sasuke's frown deeper, and seeing Sakura mingling with her fanboys, didn't help him ease it one bit.

_Failed…_

His plans on making Sakura experience having the trouble of having fans, failed! He even instructed his friends to gather as much male students in their school to participate in their little prank, but it turns out that they didn't even have to tire themselves to do it.

At first, he thought that his friends succeeded when they arrived at school that morning. But when he saw Maqi Tsukida, he knew there was something wrong. And he was right. His plan backfired and know he doesn't know the reason why he felt more irritated of Sakura having fanboys than him being cornered by fan girls.

"Hn", he gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the sight of _'his'_ bodyguard surrounded by other guys. When Sakura left him to meet them, his friends arrived just in time for his questions to be answered. They stood there near the gates and he told them what happened. (A/N: By friends I meant all the guys that are involved in the prank with Kiba and without the girls).

Naruto seemed glad because they knew that the blonde boy didn't really want to play a prank on Sakura. Kiba looked like he knew it all along, while the others got impressed by her brave actions.

"I can't believe she even caught Tsukida's attention", Kankuro commented. Maqi is the second most popular boy in school next to Sasuke (A/N: Sorry guys! Meh) and his group.

"Yeah. He may be a gentleman, but he never go crazy over a girl before to end up making a fans club like this", Shino added.

"I told you guys she's different", Kiba chuckled.

"And cool! Do you think I could sign up to their club, too?" before they could stop him, Rock Lee was already running off towards the fanboys.

All of them sighed while shaking their heads, when out of nowhere, squeals were heard approaching. The guys turned their attention towards where the noises came from.

* * *

"I think we better going", Naruto sweat drops, already knowing who those people are. Too late. Because within a minute, fan girls were already crowding them, trying their best to get a hold of these handsome boys.

"Sasuke! A little help there?!" Shikamaru called, as he pushes his way pass the crazy fans, getting his sleeve ripped out in process.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment", Sasuke replied, unfortunately getting the same treatment of his friends are having.

_This is the main reason why I never want these girls near me. I wonder how Sakura does it with her fans… _Sasuke thought.

_Wait a minute…_

"Haruno!" he muttered, trying to find pink hair amongst the crowd.

"_What? Can't handle your own fans?"_ Sakura's voice rang inside Sasuke's head.

"Wha-? Where are you?" he tried to look around but there was no sign of her. How the heck is he hearing her?

"_That's not important right now. I'll explain later. Do you need my help now?"_ she sounded like she was just next to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied sarcastically, still trying to look for her. "If I remember correctly, it's your job to protect me from harm while I'm at school, right?" he grunted, feeling quiet stupid 'cause he looked like he was talking to himself.

"_Oh come on! They look harmless to me",_ she teased.

"Haruno", he warned, getting impatient.

"_Right… Eherm. I think it's time you use the watch. You need to grab the others before pushing that button, okay?_" Sakura instructed.

"Okay", he answered and followed her instructions. He pulled Naruto who's next to him and called the others, telling them to get a hold of him.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. The boys looked at him expectantly. It was then that he pushed the red button. There was a fast beeping sound, the watch suddenly lit up with blue flashes and after three seconds, all of them were inside a bubble-shaped like-static. (A/N: If you guys watched 'The Incredibles', and know Violet's power, that's where I got the idea) Everything became quiet even though they could still see the loud fan girls surrounding them-gaping at them.

* * *

"Hey! I've gone deaf!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, Naruto you're not deaf. We're inside a force field", Kiba explained calmly as they let go of Sasuke, after getting sure they're safe.

"Force field?" Sasuke and the others repeated.

"Observe…" Kiba nodded his head towards Karin and some girls who attempted to get near them. When they've gotten at least a 10-feet distance, they bounced back like as if they hit a rubber wall. Some girls, who have got poor common sense, copied the stunt and ended up like Karin's group.

"Oh great! Now we're trapped here, too!" Naruto whined.

"It's okay. You won't get hurt as long as you're inside", someone said from behind them.

When they turned around to check who it was, they almost felt like having a heart attack.

"Sakura-san! How'd you get in here?!" Neji asked a little higher from his normal monotone.

"What do you mean?" she asked back innocently.

"How did you get inside?" the guys chorused, except Kiba.

'I was here the whole time", she shrugged.

"No you're not", Sasuke reprimanded.

"Yes I was", Sakura fired back.

"If you were, then how come I didn't see that pink-hair of yours among that crowd when I tried to look for you?" Sasuke scowled at her. "'Care to explain?"

*Blink*

*Blink*

*Blink*

Her mouth opened as if to say something, and then closed it again to pause… "What were we talkin' 'bout?", she asked, tilting her head to the side, making her look like a clueless child.

All of them sweatdropped, at her. Kiba chuckled quietly, behind.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I can't believe this! This girl has no right to be _amazingly cute_ just because she's acting dumb! I even wanted to hit myself in the head for admitting that. Sasuke Uchiha never uses the word 'cute' to describe-annoying, maybe- but cute? Geez!

I sighed in defeat. "Haruno, am I allowed telling them your job?" I question instead.

"What job?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Sure. You're the boss", Sakura answered non-chalantly. She walked up to Kiba-grinning, and he gave her a high-five. They turned their back at us and fell to their own conversations.

I guessed Kiba knew what Sakura, is, all along. He never looked surprised whenever she does something out of the ordinary. I bet Ino does, too.

* * *

"Oi Teme! What are you and Sakura-chan talking about?!" Naruto practically yelled at me.

"I could hear you clearly. So stop shouting at me, Dobe!" I shouted back.

"Just answer the question", Shikamaru demanded. All the others showed great curiosity.

"Sakura is my… (sigh)…_bodyguard_", I mumbled, looking away. After a moment of silence, I glanced in their direction and tried so hard not to laugh. "'Better close your mouths before a fly gets inside there", I smirked.

"How did that happen?" Gaara, who rarely speaks, questioned.

"Mainly, I don't know either", I frowned. "I came home yesterday and got surprised to see her talking to my Dad about her, being my bodyguard at school or something like that".

"How come she didn't tell you earlier when she saw you?"

"Apparently, she only found that out yesterday, too", I explained.

"And to think we're trying to pull a prank on her! Does this mean we don't have to continue your soon-to-be Plan B?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Nope"

"What?! But she's your bodyguard! What would she do to us if we ticked her off?!" my blonde friend panicked.

"Besides the fact that she could 'obviously' annihilate all of us in a minute- like your other 'Men-In-Blacks- she might be able to ruin your plans, since she'll be keeping an eye on you most of the time", Shikamaru reasoned out.

"Don't worry. She told me it's not her style to stick around her principal", I assured them.

"Why would she be sticking around the principal? I thought she'll be guarding you?" Naruto asked confused.

"A "principal" is what they call the person they're supposed to protect", I explained, again. "'Principal' means first priority in their agency" She explained it to me on our way to school.

"Oooh… okay", Naruto, scratched the back of his head. "Well, have you seen her kick someone's butt yet?"

"No, I haven't. That's why I wonder why my father hired a girl-almost at our age- to be my bodyguard, without testing her skills", I voiced out my thoughts.­

"If you really want to know my 'skills', I'd be more than willing for you to test it anytime, any place. As for me being a girl, I apologized if we haven't considered your gender preference in a bodyguard. But please don't ever underestimate me,_ Sasuke-sama_", Sakura, who was suddenly beside me, said. She was smiling at us but her voice told us off otherwise. It sounded cold and the way she added the suffix made me want to take a step back. But my friends beat me to it. Leaving me in a tight spot.

I shrugged off my anxiety and put on my blank face. My usual defense mechanism. I would never let myself look weak in front of anyone. "Alright then, be ready on Saturday", I smirked...

* * *

**blackheart01: Yeah, I know it's short but you're still reading, right?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Right?!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_For those people who kept on scrolling down.... Here's a treat for youuuuu!!! _Hehehee...

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 PREVIEW!!! (random) T.T  
**

"Sasuke-sama?"

"..."

"You're still not talking?"

"..."

"Well could you at least let go of my wrist?" Sakura slighty tugged her wrist to make her point.

"Uhmmm..." that's when Sasuke noticed his hold on the pinkette. He let her go, turning away his flushed face.

_Unbelievable,_Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She went towards the fence that surrounds the rooftop, rested her back on it and took her i-pod out. She was about to put her earphones on when Sasuke suddenly pulled it out of her off her hand. She scowled at him.

"Look! If you're not going to speak to me at all, the let me---"

"I'm sorry"

"---mind my own business!" she paused, starting to doubt her hearing "What?"

...........................

* * *

**black heart01: See? It's not bad to scroll down...isn't it?**


	10. Phone Call with Dad

**blackheart01: OMG!!!!!! I made it!!! I updated before September!!!**

**Sasuke: Baka. You were behind schedule remember?**

**blackheart01: Shut up! At least I kept my word when I said I'll be updating on August, chicken ass!**

**Sasuke: At least I'm not the one who lost the draft of this story.**

**blackheart01: Don't remind me Uchiha...(glares)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...T.T soooooo?**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Phone Call with Dad**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"Uchiha-san?"

A nudge from Naruto woke me up from my train of thoughts. I looked up at him boredly and gave him a "what-do-you-want" look. He pointed a finger in the front of the classroom and that's when I've noticed the stern look Kurenai-sensei is giving me. She must have been the one who kept on calling my name.

I stood up from my seat "Could you please repeat the question?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me probably because it was the first time that I wasn't actually listening to her class. She sighed in defeat probably considering if she'd scold me about it or let it go. I guess being one of the part- owner of this school is paying off. (A/N: The Uchiha, Tsukida and Hyuuga clan are the owners of the school with the Uchihas being the major holder)

" Please translate exercise 3, no.5" We were having our Japanese class with Kurenai-sensei and today we're having a lesson about having small conversations using the Japanese language. (A/N: Can't think of other subjects!!!)

"Won't you come and have some coffee with us? _Kohii o nomi ni ikimasen ka?" _Sasuke translated in a perfect Japanese accent.

"Good. But that doesn't mean that you can pay least attention to my class. Do I make myself clear?" Kurenai said.

"Hn" I slighty nodded before taking my seat.

This was not the first time that I was caught inattentive in class and I certainly am not liking this.

It was because of what she has said to me earlier that got me spacing out.

(Flashback)

_"Alright, be ready on Saturday" he said._

_"Where?"she inquired, her expression blank._

_"I'll think about it " was his short reply._

_"(sigh) Okay then...But you need to know something..." she muttered almost impossible for them to hear if the force field wasn't too silent._

_"What's that?"_

_"You shouldn't underestimate me like that. I'm different"_

_"But you're still a girl and you haven't proven yourself yet"_

_The pinkette threw him a deadly glare. "Like I said I'm different"_

_After she said those words, the whole place went tense and Sasuke and his friends felt it...literally._

_Sakura walked towards the edge of the force field before remembering something that made her look back to the silent young men._

_"Oh, and by the way, you better have insurance for anything... or anyone that you'll be throwing at me on that day. I'm too lazy to clean up any **mess** that I'll be making..." she smirked. A smirk that could probably rival Sasuke's evil smirks. Then she suddenly blurred and vanished in a blink of their eye..._

(End of Flashback)

_"What did she mean by those words?" _I thought as I stare at her direction. She must've felt it since she looked back at me and gave me an icy glare. _"And why do I think that I did something wrong?"_

"Hn"

* * *

_Stupid, arrogant, jerk!!!_, Sakura wanted to scream when she caught the object of her annoyance staring at her.

How dare he belittle her. Much more in front of their friends!

At first she thought he was nice and the next minute, he turns out to be a chauvinistic jerk. He was just like her other male principals she handled when she was doing her field works. Some of them even had the nerve to treat her like their personal maid. But then she changed those people who treated women ever so lowly. She made them eat their words. Yet, some of them became her friends as well. (A/N: The principals that Sakura used to handle were all close to her age. Yup! They're also teenagers) But in Sasuke's case, she doesn't know.

She can't quit this job though. She had gone through a lot just to come out from her father's overprotective eyes and convince him that she can get back to being her normal self. That she will. Her father would continuously tell her that she should just get back to managing her restaurants rather than being a bodyguard. She knew she'd do that but right after she's done with her own mission.

A dangerous mission that if her father knew, she'd probably be locked inside a room and the key would be probably thrown in the ocean just to make sure she won't proceed. Knowing her Dad, it wouldn't be impossible. She paused when it hit her.

Oh...

Craaaap......!

...SHE FORGOT TO CALL HER DAD!!!

Sakura quickly looked away from her principal's gaze. She mentally slapped her forehead when she realized that she forgot to contact her father when she arrived in Konoha. _Sigh. I just hope he wouldn't get too worried.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**"WHY DID YOU CALL JUST NOW?! Don't you know how worried sick I was thinking that you were caught by those guys who were after you?!"** Ryota Haruno's firm and strong voice roared at the end of the line.

Sakura sweatdropped as she instinctively turned her cellphone away from her ever sensitive ears. "eheh... Gomen-ne, Otou-san"

She was currently walking towards her locker. After Kurenai's class, she decided to call her Dad, thinking of an excuse while she's at it. _Better late than never._

**"That's what you always say" **Ryota huffed but his voice was slightly relaxed now that he knew that his daughter was fine.

"_sigh..._Come on Dad. You know very well that I can protect myself from those guys. Besides, everything's just fine out here. Don't worry too much" she reassured.

"Remember the last time you said that? You ended up in a hospital bed with a broken right leg and dislocated shoulders, and the worst case of head injury that almost took **your life**!!!" his voice almost getting high-pitched as recalled that time.

_Ouch. _Even Sakura winced at the sudden memory. One of her mission went wrong and she got little overboard with her opponents. The result? Her being at the hospital for a whole entire week, with her Dad personally looking after her. Those were the days when she used to be reckless. And please note the past tense here. She plans too be a little more careful about things, too avoid...err... _accidents_ from happening.

"Ah... I'm guessing you still remember?" Ryota spoke again, taking her silence as a "yes". "But then again, we made a deal so I won't interfere...for now"

She grinned at that. Her father always keeps his words and he had taught her that as well. "Thanks, Dad. I promise I'll call you every end of the month to ensure you about my condition here"

"No. Call me every after two weeks. Don't ever hesitate to call me when you need some back-up, in case you're a big trouble" he said.

"I will. Besides, I have Ino and Kiba with me. They're studying at the same school of my principal" she informed.

"Ino and Kiba? How are those two kids anyway?"

"Oh they're still the same. Pluuuuuuuusss... they're "together" now!!!" she lightly squealed.

Her father chuckled. "I always knew those two would end up together. Even though they both can't tolerate each other's presence"

"Yup. Well, I gotta get going now. Time for my next subject. Bye Dad! Love yah!" she said.

"Talk to you soon. Take care"

"I will" was her short reply before shutting her phone off.

* * *

_Whew... That was easy!_ she thought, relieved. She then closed her locker door, only to be surprised by a certain someone, leaning next to it. The books that she was carrying fell on the floor. She rolled her eyes and lazily knelt down to pick them up. A pale hand suddenly appeared and help her get them.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke-sama?" she asked as both of them stood up.

"Hn" he grunted as he handed her, her books.

Sakura mumbled a small "thanks" and look at him expectantly.

"..."

"Do you need anything, young master?" she rephrased the question more formally this time.

"..."

"None?" she raised an eyebrow.

"..."

_What's up with him?_ "Okay then, I guess I'm going--" She was cut off from walking away when a hand grabbed her wrist unexpectedly making her stop. She looked down from the hand that kept her on her place to the owner, blinking curiously.

Some students were already walking to their next subjects, while some are taking wondering looks in their direction.

"Can we talk?"

"Actually, we were...I mean, _I _was talking. You're the one who hasn't even said a word here" she answered sarcastically, under her breath.

"What I mean is, can we talk some place else?" he said in a quiet tone, as he eyed the other students who were practically watching them.

"Can't it wait 'til later? We still have classes if don't know" she informed.

"Hn" he thinks for a while before smirking "We don't"

"Of course we do" her delicate eyebrows turned into a frown. Because if they don't have classes they would already be informed about it.

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Thus started another one of their arguments. Which obviously called the attention of other students around them. A number of males even having bets on whoever will win the unknown fight between the two.

"Oi! Oi! What's all the commotion out there? Don't you kids have classes by this time?" a male voice said behind the students, but it went unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hai, sensei!" the students replied, defeated, leaving the two of them in their quarrel.

"--YES!!!" Sakura's voice rang.

"Hey, Sasuke. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Iruka-sensei" the boy acknowledge the presence of his teacher. "You're in our next Art class, right?" he more of stated, rather than questioned.

"Yes, of course" Iruka replied.

"Is there any chance that you can cancel our class?" he asked, but his eyes were telling something otherwise.

Iruka's eyebrows almost reached it's hairline. Sasuke Uchiha was asking _him _to cancel _his _class! This is the first time the younger Uchiha asked a teacher to cancel his/her class, although his older brother Itachi used to ask something like that when he was still studying there. Only the Uchihas, Hyuugas and Tsukidas were given that kind of benefit since their families own that school.

As he looked at Sasuke's ordering...ehem inquiring gaze, his eyes went down to Sasuke's hand that has a firm grip on Haruno Sakura's hand, and to the girl who was looking annoyed by this second. _Ahhh... so that's the reason..._Iruka inwardly shook his head, as he gave a knowing smile to both of them.

"Of course... But you guys better get ready for a long quiz about Da Vinci's history" he said as he waved a hand and walked away.

"I told you so" Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk as he saw Sakura's disbelieving look at their sensei's retreating back.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama?"

"..."

"You're still not talking?"

"..."

"Well could you at least let go of my wrist?" Sakura slighty tugged her wrist to make her point.

"Uhmmm..." that's when Sasuke noticed his hold on the pinkette. He let her go, turning away his flushed face.

_Unbelievable,_Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She went towards the fence that surrounds the rooftop, rested her back on it and took her i-pod out. She was about to put her earphones on when Sasuke suddenly pulled it out of her off her hand. She scowled at him.

"Look! If you're not going to speak to me at all, the let me---"

"I'm sorry"

"---mind my own business!" she paused, starting to doubt her hearing "What?"

"Hn. Don't make me repeat myself" he muttered still not looking at her.

"Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?" she retorted.

_Yes _"......no" he said.

She just stared at him..._real hard._

That never happened to him before. No one ever dared to look at him like as if they were boring holes at his body. "Fine. I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it..."

"Didn't mean to say it out loud?" she supplied, smirking.

"Can't we just stop this fight?" he tried to change the subject.

She chuckled. " Sure. Whatever" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Just don't mess with me again or you'll regret it"

"Hn..."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, you--"

"Stop"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me with formalities"

"Uh...why?"

"Just call me like you used to"

"Okay, _Sasuke_" she rolled her eyes "You need to know something" Sakura turned serious.

"What is it?"

" No matter how state-of-the-art this school's security system is, I still don't think it's safe" she narrowed her eyes in some direction. "Don't you think that if people wants you dead, they will hire a professional to do that task?"

"Assassins?"

"Yeah...But then again I don't think they want you dead. If they do, they could have done it since yesterday. They might be kidnappers" she concluded.

"So what? It's either my money or my life, right?" he said in a voice void of emotion.

"Oh good. You ain't surprise anymore" she pouted.

"I'm used to it" he replied.

"You wouldn't mind it if you meet them now?"

"Now? What are you talking about exactly?" he frowned.

Sakura gave out a dramatic sigh. "I thought you were paying attention when I said that they could've _done it yesterday_"

"Why didn't they?" an eyebrow was raised.

"'Cause I asked them not to... But I guess they're not that cooperative, considering they brought friends with them" she muttered under her breath.

Just as she said these, men clad in a black over-all surrounded them almost occupying the whole rooftop. Everyone of them carrying their own kind of weaponry.

_This would be fun...

* * *

_

**blackheart01: As Sasuke said earlier, (sigh) I lost my notebook which contains this story, which means I've got to start all over again...**

**I'm too sleepy to explain my excuses...so until next time...maybe I'll tell you about it.  
**

**I'm sorry for the delays... and thanks for reading!!!**

**HAVE SOME COOKIES!!! o00o__('',)  
**


	11. Worried Uchiha

**blackheart01: Hey, peepz! Long time no read, neh? *weakly grins***

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**blackheart01: Neh, Sasuke-kun don't be so mean!!! I went through a lot this week before I was able to update! **

**Sasuke: A lot?**

**Sakura: Why? What happened blackheart01-chan? (worried)**

**blackheart01: *serious mode* (sigh) Well, you see...I live in the Philippines and last Saturday we had this really, really huge storm. Me and my classmates were in school and we got stranded there for 24 hours. When it was night time, there was a black-out. But on the dark-...I mean bright side, we have food supplies since we were at our school lab (kitchen) and we're a group of resourceful and great cooks. Heheheh... It was the "Best-Worst day of our Lives"...**

**...Sadly, many lives were sacrificed and most survivors like us, consider ourselves lucky that were alive and well...**

**...Please help me pray for those people who lost their lives and the families who were affected...Thank you

* * *

**

**blackheart01: *turns happy mode* Okay, now let's read the next chapter!!! Wish you like it!!!  
**

**(Disclaimer Applied)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Worried Uchiha**

Both teenagers remained unfazed. One was already expecting this to happen, while the other was hiding his surprise.

"Haruno, 'mind telling me who these people are?" Sasuke asked despite him already having a clue.

"Mou! And here I thought you already know!" she grunted disappointedly. "Oh well, if you really have to know. Sasuke, meet your kidnappers. Kidnappers, meet your victim, Sasuke" she gestured casually, like as if she was introducing someone familiar.

The men looked at Sakura cautiously but stood on their guard.

The pink-haired girl started to move but Sasuke pulled her by her collar. Again. This made her grimace. "You seem to like doing that, don't you?"

"'Sorry. Reflex" he excused.

"Well...?" she gazed at him expectantly.

"Ummm… they have weapons and you don't have anything" he pointed out the obvious.

"Sooo?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's dangerous"

She smirked. "I'm the one who's dangerous..."

* * *

About three men launched towards them, kunais at hand. Sasuke started to pose in a fighting stance, but before he could move about, Sakura was already in front of him.

"I'm sorry young master, but I won't allow you to fight today" she grinned at him playfully. "By the way, do you want them dead or just unconscious?"

"Just unconscious" he replied automatically, unaware of what he was saying.

"Okay" she shrugged. Her hand shot up to his wrist and before he could ask what she was doing. There was a familiar beeping sound. Within three seconds, he was inside the force field again.

Sakura gave him a mock salute before facing her opponents. All three kunais were directed in her direction. She was like a flash of lightning. She moved effortlessly as she took out their weapons and knocked them out in a second by hitting their pressure points.

Four other men started to come and attack her in all four directions, three of them had senbons and one had a kunai with him. Sakura bent down and swung her legs roughly; hitting their legs and making them trip on their feet. She hit all of them at the back of their neck simultaneously after that.

One attempted to come up behind her and Sasuke saw that she doesn't look aware of the attacker since she was busy with another set of ninja look-alikes. He tried to switch off the force field but it wouldn't budge.

_What the--?! _

He pushed the button again but nothing happened. He even tried punching and kicking the force field like as if it would get him out of there. Still the cave-like field remained still, trapping him with his own shouts of warning.

His eyes widen as the man was now holding the girl, his katana held against her throat.

"Haruno!" he shouted but he knew it was useless. She wouldn't be able to hear him.

* * *

The cold metal was on her throat. It was already obvious that she noticed it.

But her reaction was unexpected though. She was grinning like as if she was a kid winning against her playmates in a game.

"Give up already and surrender the boy" the man said in a gruff voice, under his black mask.

"What if I say **_'NO'_**?" she mocked. It only made the sword go deeper to her throat, causing her to earn a red mark on her neck.

"We won't hesitate _to_ _kill_ you" the man replied in a lower and angrier voice. He was brave enough to say something like that even though he literally feels that the girl was a threat. He knew that he had the upper hand but then again, Sakura had beaten almost all of his associates.

"Well then, let's see you try" she challenged.

The guy didn't speak anymore and did not waver when he lifted up his katana above the pink-haired girl's heart area, and then—

_SWISH—_

Blood started to drip on the floor.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"SAKURA!!!"

* * *

"Sasuke-sama?"

"What?!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"I-I…err… Are you mad at me?" she meekly asked the boy in front of her.

"You think?!" he growled.

Sakura nervously laughed. Sasuke really reminded her of her father when he was upset with her.

"Gomen ne" she lowered her head trying to avoid any reaction he's giving.

"What are you saying sorry for?" the boy asked, puzzled.

His tone caught her off-guard. "Huh?" she looked up at him.

"Why are you apologizing? You're the one who got hurt because of saving me from those guys" he muttered under his breath, almost impossible for her to hear if they weren't close enough.

"It's my…job" her cheeks went slightly flushed when she was caught on his intense gaze. Sasuke noticed this as well and his frown quickly vanished.

"—Itai! (Ouch!)" she squeaked, as she felt pain.

"S-Sorry" Sasuke said and quickly let go of her hand. He hadn't noticed that his hold on her injured right hand, tightened.

"Don't worry, I was just startled" she grinned. She examined Sasuke's work and smiled warmly. "Thanks. I'm really not that good in binding my hand if it isn't my right hand that I'm using"

"Hn" Sasuke looked away and remembered how she got wounded...

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_The guy didn't speak anymore and did not waver when he lifted up his katana above the pink-haired girl's heart area, and then—_

_SWISH—_

_Blood started to trickle on the floor._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

_"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke's voice echoed inside the force field._

_Sakura index and middle finger had caught the blade of the razor-sharp weapon. However, it was her sprained hand that had caught it, causing it to cut through her fingers. Her blood started to trickle from her finger, to her hand and arm, and down on the ground._

_The man in black's (A/N: M.I.B.? Hehehe…) eyes formed into slits. He tried pulling the katana from her hold but he was flabbergasted when he couldn't even move it. _

_"Haven't anyone taught you to never hit a girl?" she smirked. "Especially someone who can do…THIS!" Sakura twisted her hand with the sword coming up with it, making it fly from their hands. After that, she gripped the man's arm that was clinging on her neck. She used her strength to pull it down and then she slammed the man's body down, real hard on the concrete floor. (A/N: I really should stop watching wrestling T.T (grins while scratching the back of her head)_

_Sasuke was both relieved and stunned as he saw the whole scene. He really should stop irritating this girl if he didn't want that to happen to him.  
_

_Some time later, the raven-haired Uchiha was released from his 'prison ball'. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about—"Sakura was unable to speak when Sasuke came up to her and clutched her shoulders.  
_

_"What's wrong with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why didn't this thing worked?!" he was angry (and secretly worried) and he knew he had the right, but then he stopped when he saw her flinch…_

**End of Flashback…**

**

* * *

  
**

After being reminded of her injury, he went easy on her. He let go of her arms and quickly hauled her over his shoulder without a word, despite her obvious struggle and protests. He went down towards the nurse's office and completely ignored the intriguing and curious looks directed at them by the students who pass by them. The nurse immediately came to their aid but Sasuke requested that he'd be the one to do it and that they will be left alone. Although she was a bit doubtful, the young nurse agreed discreetly because of the look Sasuke was giving her.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sakura's curious voice floated through the room.

"You're doing it again"

"What am I doing again?" the girl innocently asked.

"My name"

"Oh…right"

"By the way, you forgot to tell me why this little invention of yours didn't work at the rooftop" he said showing the thing on his wrist.

"Well…I was about to inform you but then you…ummm…spoke first" she muttered and found the floor interesting to look at.

The boy just raised an eyebrow and waited for her explanation.

"I also have control on that watch" Sakura showed him a watch that was hidden underneath her long sleeve. "However, this has much more power than yours, that's why it was following my command than yours"

"And your command was what? To trap me inside that field and let you fight those guys alone?" he scowled.

"Pretty much" she shrugged casually. "I knew you'd want to butt in so I did that"

"Why won't you let me fight?"

"It would get a little complicated if I had to worry on your condition while I was fighting and besides, I'm only gonna protect you when we are _at school_. Right after you step out of this place you're free to do suicide for all I care. That was part of the contract."

"Thanks, how thoughtful of you" Sasuke commented, sarcastically.

"You're welcome" she grinned, playfully bowing her head.

"Haruno…"

"Yes?"

"Don't… Don't do something reckless like that again" he sighed holding his hand out to her.

"Hai!" she smiled and took his hand.

Both of them came out the clinic, only to be surprised when they opened the door….

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**blackheart01: I'll end it right here for a while... **

**I hope you understand that I'm really not that good at fight scenes and I'm too nice to hurt people---**

**Sasuke: Not  
**

**blackheart01: (throws a kunai at the teme but Sasuke dodges easily) I'm not talking to you... (turns back to readers)**

**I promise to make it more interesting...**

**Seriously...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay...here's a clue.....There will be unexpected visitors on the coming chapters!!!  
**


	12. SaturdaY

*****FACEBOOK ADDICT*****

**blackheart01: Konnichiwa my lovely readers!!! It's been a long time before I updated and I'm really out of excuses... :P**

**Sasuke: Just tell them you're addicted to facebook...**

**blackheart01: *sweatdrops* Yeah, you're right Sasuke-chan (insert Sasuke's glare) but at least I'm still updating...**

**It's 3 days before we get back to class and there's a storm coming our way again...(sigh)...**

**By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, this isn't the chapter where you'll meet my little guest/s... This is the part where I probably lazed around while cooking at cafe world and attacking girls at sorority life...so my brain was pretty somewhere else when I wrote this....**

**Sasuke: Don't forget the Ninja Saga...**

**blackheart01: Awww... You're playing that too??? Wait, how come you never add me as a friend?!**

**Sasuke: 'Cause ur not my friend, baka...**

**blackheart01: Chicken-ass!!!! *shouts after the teleporting Uchiha***

**Sakura: blackheart01 does not own Naruto... *grins*  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: …Saturday…**

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!!"

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped as they saw each of their fan's clubs.

Sasuke was quickly trapped by his fan girls in a corner and asked with different whines—I mean questions…

"Sasuke-kun, what did that girl do to you to make you carry her all the way out to the clinic?!" a random fan girl questioned.

"Did she black mail you or something?!"

"OH MY GOD!!! Did she take advantage of you?!" Another girl exclaimed.

_Sasuke's fan girls are really paranoid…_ Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't speak about Sakura-chan like that!" a random fan boy said, after hearing the insult.

"Yeah. He's the one who carried her even though Sakura-chan was resisting!" another one added.

"Hey! You guys don't need to fight. Especially you boys…" she gave the males a look "…you need to respect the ladies. Got it?" she said it in an ordering tone but it made the guys admire her more.

"We're sorry about that Miss Sakura. We also want to apologize, right guys?" Maqi said and turned to his members.

"Sorry" the fanboys chorused slightly bowing their heads.

The fan girls just turned quiet and scoffed at them.

"Good! Now that that's over, I'll treat you guys at the cafeteria! Let's go, I'm hungry!" Sakura cheerily said and the boys shouted with glee and followed her steps. They were finally gonna have a bonding moment with her.

Sakura stopped walking for a moment and turned to look at Sasuke, who was trying to get away from his fan girls. "Sasuke, you could come too if you want. I'd like to treat you too since you've helped me at the clinic"

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before pulling Sakura with him towards the direction of the cafeteria, followed by the fan boys and leaving the fan girls speechless.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What kind of movies do you like?" Rock Lee asked as they were all sitting around a long table inside the cafeteria.

"Action" was the girl's quick reply. She turned a little red when she saw her fan boys' stared at her with starry eyes. "Ummm… Did it sound weird to you?"

"What kind of action movie?" a random fan boy asked instead.

"Something that has spies, assassins or detectives…" she replied. She scowled at Sasuke when she found him smirking. "What's so funny, Uchiha?" she snapped.

"It's just so typical of you, Haruno" the young Uchiha smirked as he drank his soda.

"Whatever…" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, so what's your favorite animal?" Maqi asked next.

"Tigers… I prefer wild animals than tamed ones"

"Do you have any pet?"

"Yeah. An orphaned baby tiger named 'Flame'. I gave him that name because he's pretty hard-headed. But he's at my Dad's house right now" she answered.

"COOL!!!" the boys chorused except Sasuke and Maqi.

"Were you able to tame him?"

"Not exactly. He's only nice when I'm around. But if not, well…" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's your favorite food?" it was Sasuke's turn to ask, which surprised the fan boys.

"Hey… why are you guys asking me these questions anyway?" the pinkette asked.

"Just answer the question" Sasuke said.

"Anything that isn't poisonous" Sakura answered. This made the guys laugh and Sasuke scowl.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Couldn't you be nicer?" it was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Okay, my favorite foods are chocolates, cakes, ramen and ummm… never mind the last one" Sakura said shaking her head.

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at her last words. '_Wonder what she's talking about…_ Then he noticed that the fan boys were all taking down Sakura's answers. _So that's why they're asking…_

_I guess I'm stuck at the middle of her Fan's Day…_the boy concluded_._

"Ah-Ahm… Miss Sakura, have you taken a liking to someone in this school already?" a young brown-haired fan boy asked shyly.

"You mean like a crush?" she inquired innocently.

"Y-Yeah" the boy nodded, blushing.

"Of course. In fact, he's in this room right now" Sakura grinned turning to Sasuke, who was in the process of drinking from his can of soda again, then her hand went up to someone's shoulder….

"I have this little crush on Maqi-kun!" Sakura playfully ruffled Maqi's hair, who was blushing at her actions.

Next comes Sasuke almost choking on his drink.

"'You okay Sasuke?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hn" his eyes narrowed at the scene. _Why am I getting this stupid feeling?_

"You're kidding right?" Maqi blinked skeptically.

"Yup! (Laughs)" she grinned though it didn't offend the blonde "But don't worry I still find you cute!" she added, pinching the boy's cheek.

Sasuke didn't know why but he suddenly felt relieved…

* * *

**(Uchiha's Mansion: The Library)**

"Are you sure this'll work?" Sasuke asked Itachi, unsure if his brother's help would be useful.

"Of course it will. Besides, I also wanted to see if Sakura-chan could make it worth our while" Itachi said as he flipped his cellphone shut after finishing his call.

"I guess I'll be expecting you on Saturday" Sasuke said plainly.

"Obviously. After telling me what she did at the rooftop, you think I'll let this pass?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do after this?" he asked after a moment of contemplating.

"Just wait. You'll find out eventually…By the way, have you seen our Father today?"

* * *

**(SATURDAY: Sakura's… _Test???)_**

"Forehead, what do you think Sasuke would do after you've proven yourself to them?" Ino asked the pinkette on the other line.

"Honestly, I don't know either. I just wish it wouldn't leave me disappointed" she answered while putting on her comfy, charcoal black shorts on. "Oh, by the way, I'm moving to my house tomorrow. You and Kiba-nii-chan could come by on Monday"

"Good. We'll bring some snacks so we could go and catch up for the last year we haven't seen each other…um…is that okay with you?" Ino asked a little doubtful.

"Of course" she smiled even though the person on the other end wasn't able to see it. "I'm really curious about how you two ended up"

"Then you'll have to make sure you're ready for a long, long story…" Ino giggled. She knew Sakura didn't like long tales. The girl was always straight to the point.

"Miss Sakura—"Alice started as she opened the door to Sakura's room, after knocking three times.

"I'll be there in a second Alice" she called out to the young maid. "I guess I'll be going then Ino-pig. Talk to you later!"

"Alright. Be sure to tell me what happens…" the girl said before she cuts the other line. Sakura faced Alice with an inquiring look.

"The masters are waiting for you at the basement"….

* * *

**...Basement...**

"Are we lost or something? I thought we're going to the basement?" Sakura continuously questioned Alice, who was guiding her through the dark spirals of stairs. The woman stopped when they reached the basement and Sakura followed. Both of them heard footsteps coming towards their direction.

"No, you're not lost. In fact you're already here" Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the chambers. Alice pointed the torch she was holding at the boy to be able to see him. He was wearing a casual outfit which consisted of a simple red shirt and faded blue jeans, but it didn't lessen his devilishly good looks.

"That's good to know. Can you turn on the lights then?" Sakura requested.

"…Lights?" he tested.

"Yeah, _lights"_ she repeated slowly like as if she was talking to a five-year old and pointed at the ceiling "I could easily see the fluorescent lights up there. Why is it so dark in here anyway?"

"To set in some nice, eerie mood, of course" Sasuke said in a matter-of fact tone.

"You're weird" Sakura commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you really expecting us to walk through this darkness and hitting the wall every five minutes?"

"(sigh) Okay, suit yourself…" he shrugged non-chalantly before snapping his fingers. The lights started to flood the entire hall in total whiteness, almost blinding them momentarily. When they were all able to see, Sakura saw a wide hall made up of dark bricks connected by white cement linings, and wide metal doors lined-up at the sides, but this time there were off-limits signs, spray-painted in red on top of each doors.

Sasuke led them to one of the doors after a minute of walking. Unlike the other doors, it was colored elegantly in black with a gold-colored door knob, and in a normal size. As Sasuke opened the door, they were all welcomed by a room that looked like a recording studio. There was a one-way mirror at the right side, some keyboards at the tables connected at the wall, small, round speakers on the walls, and another black door at the end of the room, which somewhat got her attention.

"Hey there Sakura-chan! What took you guys so long?" Itachi greeted her before asking his brother. He was also wearing a casual outfit. It was a white shirt with a small uchiwa fan designed in the upper right chest and a pair of black jeans.

"Sakura wanted me to turn on the lights…"

"Why? Don't you like a nice, eerie mood?" Itachi asked innocently.

"It's no wonder you two are siblings…" Sakura grimaced and ignored the pithy, shared look of the two males before turning their gazes back at her.

_I wonder what these two are thinking…_Sakura squinted her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Ahh… There you are Sakura-san" Fugaku Uchiha greeted as he came out of the black door.

"Good morning, Uchiha- sama" Sakura merely bowed her head in respect for the older Uchiha.

The man smiled a little. "I do hope you've prepared yourself for this little… activity that my two sons arranged for you"

"Sons?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow at the two younger Uchihas.

"It's—"

"Sasuke's suggestion" Itachi cut his brother's words to pass the blame. He grinned when Sasuke gave him 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.

"And just what did he suggest?" Sakura calmly asked, with a bit of curiosity.

"You'll be able to know it later. In the meantime, shall we go to the next room?"…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**blackheart01: So was that a cliffie I left you with???**

**So sorry if it did...hehehe...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS STILL LOVE IT... *smiles***

**Here's a little poll vote for you:**

**What chapter would you like me to focus on next?**

**a) Sasuke's test for Sakura**

**b) Ino and Kiba's love story **

**c)The visitor/s**

**d)The reason behind Sakura's sad smile  
**

**e)______________ State some suggestions....**

**The next chapter will rely on the result of the most voted answer.... **

**Believe me... I'll make the next chapter longer and more... ummm... well some secrets will be revealed....  
**


	13. Sasuke's Challenge Part 1

**Sakura: Hey, blackheart01, why are there people with torches outside your house? And why are you hidding under your bed?**

**Sasuke: Probably scared of the wrath of the readers...(smirk) She's been AWOL for months now... I'm not even sure if someone would still read this...**

**Sakura: Hontouni?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**blackheart01: (sweatdropping) I can't make anymore excuses... so instead of delaying, I'll be cutting this chapter of the story... -.-**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sasuke's Challenge (Part 1)**

Recap:

_"Good morning, Uchiha- sama" Sakura merely bowed her head in respect for the older Uchiha._

_The man smiled a little. "I do hope you've prepared yourself for this little… activity that my two sons arranged for you"_

_"Sons?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow at the two younger Uchihas._

_"It's—"_

_"Sasuke's suggestion" Itachi cut his brother's words to pass the blame. He grinned when Sasuke gave him 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look._

_"And just what did he suggest?" Sakura calmly asked, with a bit of curiosity._

_"You'll be able to know it later. In the meantime, shall we go to the next room?"…_

_

* * *

_

"Are all of you supposed to watch me?" Sakura inquired in a quizzical tone.

"Hai" was the three males' reply, accompanied with a smirk, a grin or a smile.

Itachi gestured them to the black door at the other end of the room and they followed. He opened the door and all they saw were a line of doors that were numbered from 1 to 4. A small, round table was placed in the middle of the room with a bowl on top of it. Sakura took note of the colored papers inside the bowl.

"This basement doesn't like doors, does it?" Sakura commented.

"This place is called the _"simulation grounds",_ Sakura-san" Fugaku explained. "It is made especially for our hired bodyguards to commence their weekly training to keep them fit. I gave them a day-off so we would be able to have this training ground for ourselves"

"So basically, each of these doors leads to a different kind of test inside" she guessed.

"Correct" Itachi answered this time.

"You have to pick a paper from this bowl to determine the first door you'll enter" Sasuke said as he picked-up the fish bowl on the table and held it towards Sakura.

"And what will be the grand prize if I passed all these games?" Sakura tried to make a joke while raising an eyebrow at her onyx-eyed principal.

"You will be informed about it in three days time" he replied calmly.

"Why do I have to wait 'til Tuesday?" she wondered.

"Some arrangements must be done" the boy simply answered. "Come on. Let's start" he prodded, shaking the bowl in his hand, as if telling the girl to pick one.

"Alright. You don't have to be too excited about it" Sakura rolled her eyes then placed her hand inside the bowl and got the yellow paper.

"What number did you get?" Itachi excitedly asked.

"Ahm…four?" she showed him the piece of paper.

"Ladies first then" Sasuke was the one who opened the door number four for them. "What are you doing?" he asked when he turned to her.

"Chewing a gum" Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, as she disposed the wrapper in her pocket.

"Is that really necessary?" he warily looked at her.

"Mind your own business, young master" she taunted.

Then, they finally entered door number four which caught Sakura by surprise.

"What kind of a room is this?"

* * *

** …Room Number Four…**

"This room looks like a...a...classroom..." Sakura's disappointed voice was too obvious.

"Yes. But this room is just an addition. It's not actually used by the bodyguards." Sasuke explained."In here you, you'll need to prove your intelligence . How much you know. How well you know. Even random questions will be given and you will only be given an hour to finish it"

This room had a black board at the end. Chairs and desks were properly placed facing the board and the teachers table. All of it were made from wood. Up at front, they found out the first three desks each had a large, blue envelopes on top of them.

"Hey, why are these envelopes too much?" Itachi asked blinking before turning to Alice.

"Uhm... It's Uchiha-sama who told me to" Alice defended before looking at Fugaku, who was in the process of sitting behind the teacher's table.

"Yes, that's correct. I decided that I would test you two as well"

"WHAT?"

"Hn"

"You see boys, I wasn't fond of your last results on your report cards lately, so I took the liberty of changing the test so that it would be fair"

"You could've at least told us" Itachi pouted.

"I've got all A's on my card" Sasuke frowned.

"Except History" Fugaku said.

"(sigh) Except _boring_ history" Sasuke repeated frowning, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Were not _that_ perfect" Itachi muttered.

"You should at least be perfect on your grades. This wouldn't happen if your grades satisfied me. Besides, don't you think it's also unfair to Sakura?" Fugaku questioned.

"…"

"…"

"I'm guessing you were only expecting a brawling session with some thugs?" Fugaku turned to Sakura.

The pinkette grinned sheepishly. "Well…yeah. But it's okay, I'm used to expect the unexpected" she shrugged.

"At least there's someone positive in this room. Take your seats people" he ordered.

The three complied, with Sakura sitting between the two.

"You know Sakura-chan, if you agree to be _my_ bodyguard, you wouldn't have to do these ridiculous tests right now" Itachi winked at the girl, snickered. "Ow!" he exclaimed when something hit him on the head. An eraser.

"'Sorry it slipped" Sasuke said smirking.

* * *

"Done" Sakura said with finality in her voice. She gave her envelope to Fugaku and then returning back to her chair, yawning.

"No way…" Itachi muttered in disbelief. Only half an hour had passed and the three of them took the test at the same time, but Sakura was already finished and she didn't even double-checked her answers, like as if she was purely confident.

"Yes Itachi. You all have the same test" Fugaku said, reading his son's questioning look.

(Another thirty minutes passed…)

"I swear I'll never skip class again" Itachi tiredly said as he passed his enveloped, with Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke grimaced. _I swear I'll never let Dad and Itachi join me in these kinds of things again…_

"Finally! Can I go to the other room now?" Sakura suddenly said excited, as she stood up from her seat.

"Wait a minute, kiddo" Itachi said putting his arm over Sakura's shoulders to stop her.

"Huh?" the girl looked up at him.

"Tell me what your secret is. How could you easily answer those questions? I don't even know the capital of Zimbabwe" Itachi frowned.

"It's Harare" Sakura answered "I just like reading and surfing the net. Television helps as well"

"I always watch T.V." Itachi mumbled.

"It depends on what you're watching" she laughed.

"Oh"

"Can I go to the other room now?" she repeated turning to Sasuke.

"Sure" Sasuke said the fishbowl now in his hand. Sakura picked the orange piece of paper.

"Hmm… number two…" she grinned…

* * *

**...Room Number Two...**

"Wow! I think I like this room" Sakura excitedly entered the room.

"We know you would..."Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

The room was large enough to fill in 3 basketball courts. There was a huge wall of bewildering array of weapons on two parallel sides at the end of it was what-looked like firing ranges. There were even dummies and other kinds of stuffs with bull's eyes drawn on some parts, placed everywhere. There was also a metal divider that separates the firing range from the walls of weapons.

"This is what we call the "Target" room. In here, you need to demonstrate how well you can use a weapon, how familiar you are to it and show how well your accuracy is, despite distances. As you can see on this wall, you will use about ten of these weapons and shoot three times using them...There are given scores coordinating with the ones that you aimed but be careful though, some scores are not usually at the bull's eye..." Sasuke informed.

"That's it?" Sakura smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you..." Sasuke smirked. He pulled a small, rectangular box in his pocket. It was a remote control with only two buttons. One was green and the other is red. He pushed the green button, and the dummies and other targets started to move, almost frantically

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement. "Can I start now?"

The three Uchihas sweatdropped and went to the safe area, away from the girl who started to get agitated...

* * *

**blackheart01: I don't know when will be the next update... I just hope I have free time...SORRY AGAIN...**


	14. Sasuke's Challenge Part 2

**Sakura: Neh, it's already a year since I've been on this page, right Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: I didn't know this story still existed. **

**Sakura: By the way, where's bh01-chan? (looks around)**

**Sasuke: I dunno, and I don't care...**

**blackheart01: Mou, Sasuke-kun is so mean! I've just gotten back from...uh...well...I just gotten back, and you're being like that again?**

**Sasuke: Oh, so you're still alive huh?**

**blackheart01: (nods) Not only that but I finally remembered that I wasn't able to upload this chapter before and was just sitting on the PC for almost over a year now...(Sasuke and Sakura sweatdrops)**

**I really am sorry dear readers! I was too busy with life that I forgot about this one...heheh...Well, last year I graduated last May and got my first job last August! See how time flies? I'm actually employed and earning money...Bwahahahah...Anyways, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sasuke's Challenge (Part 2)**

Recap:

_"This is what we call the "Target" room. In here, you need to demonstrate how well you can use a weapon, how familiar you are to it and show how well your accuracy is, despite distances. As you can see on this wall, you will use about ten of these weapons and shoot three times using them...There are given scores coordinating with the ones that you aimed but be careful though, some scores are not usually at the bull's eye..." Sasuke informed._

_"That's it?" Sakura smiled, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you..." Sasuke smirked. He pulled a small, rectangular box in his pocket. It was a remote control with only two buttons. One was green and the other is red. He pushed the green button, and the dummies and other targets started to move, almost frantically._

_Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement. "Can I start now?"_

_The three Uchihas sweatdropped and went to the safe area, away from the girl who started to get agitated..._

* * *

"By the way the highest point would be 100pts. And the highest score would be 3000. You can only hit a target thrice with the same weapon after that, you have to go to the next one. Itachi also suggested to put a bonus target that amounts to 1000pts. If you managed to hit it then you'll be rewarded" Sasuke continued as he put on his sound-proof head gears and ballistic goggles, together with Fugaku and Itachi.

"May I know what it is?" the girl looked over her shoulder, while her hands were busy putting on a pair of black, fingerless gloves.

This time it was Itachi that answered her. "I'll be treating you out for ice cream?" he innocently replied.

Sasuke thought it really childish of his dear, old brother to give that suggestion. It was so lame that for sure, Sakura would not even care shooting the bonus target. To his surprise the girl's eyes grew wide as an equally wide smile made its way to her pink lips.

"Really?" she asked like a little kid, her whole body now completely towards them, mainly in Itachi's direction.

Sasuke's brother grinned. "Yeah. If you hit that one black target, I'll treat you to any ice cream parlor you want. You can order any flavors and I don't even care if you want it in gallons!"

"Deal!" the girl cheerfully exclaimed, before getting back to the wall to get the weapons of her liking and placed them all on the table. She took out a m9 pistol, a shotgun, sniper rifle and a silencer taking out three bullets for each guns, a daikyu and a crossbow with three arrows for each bow, three pieces of kunais, senbons, Hira-shurikens, and finally four throwing knives. She put on her own equipments like them, hers was a matching black and pink ballistic goggles and head phones, which was in her opinion were unnecessary, but since they were doing it... oh well.

Since Sasuke did not actually gave her an exact time frame of when she should finish the task, the girl leisurely took her time making her shots. If her speed at how she handled the weapons was what you define as _leisurely_.

To any normal person's eyes, the girl's swift movements looked like a blur at first glance- if you are not watching as closely as the three Uchihas in the room. It didn't go unnoticed to the youngest Uchiha how the girl would so gracefully notch up an arrow on the cross bows, and how she looked like a traditional archer when she used the daikyu. She reminded him of a female action star the way she handled the m9 pistol and silencer with only one hand like it was nothing. Itachi made a random comment on how the the girl looked cute when she held the shotgun and sniper rifle, which were both longer and larger than her slender arms. The girl actually gazed back at them with narrowed eyes and a pout that proved Itachi's remark more valid. Sasuke's favorite part was when she showed her excellent skills at using the kunais, senbons, Hira-shurikens and the throwing knives. She appeared more of like a ninja assassin when she threw the deadly objects at a fast pace on the targets, elegantly and accurately. The boy knew it was no easy task since the movements of the targets were all random, some were moving from side-to-side, to and fro, up and down and some even spinning around. He knew getting the highest score was impossible but if Sakura did come from an elite and famous agency, then she should have no troubles at all, which Itachi reasoned out when he showed Sasuke what he wanted the target boards to do. And by how well Sakura is performing, it only proved his aniki's conclusion correct.

He was too fascinated at following the girl's fluid movements that he barely noticed that she was already done with the exercise. Itachi had to nudge his side to get his attention. He cleared his throat to cover his distracted state and pushed the red button on the remote control that was encased in his palm.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan! The only thing missing was popcorn!" Itachi exclaimed as they walked towards the girl who was currently placing back the equipments back to the wall.

The girl sighed devastated, as her hand traced a lone kunai mounted on the wall and picked it up from its shelf.

"Hey, what's with the look?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

The girl glanced his way, biting her lower lip. "It's not enough. I didn't know I'd be done that quickly"

"Oh, is that it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the peculiar girl who nodded in return.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, you can use this room along with the other bodyguards on weekends whenever you please and I'll also give you full access too if you want" Fugaku offered with a gentle smile on his feature. It was rare to see the elder Uchiha being fond of someone. It seemed that the girl also managed to convince him that she's no ordinary girl. He just wishes his younger son would learn something useful and valuable from the girl.

"Hountoni?" asked the girl her face now brightening up with her smile.

Fugaku nodded.

"Great! I'll be watching you again and I'll make sure I bring some popcorns!" Itachi announced. "Anyways, would you like to check if you won my prize Sakura-chan?"

"Yep" the girl nodded herhead.

"Alright. Follow me then" Itachi said. All three of them followed the young man as he went to the middle of the surprisingly clean shooting range. The only signs that it was used, was the smell of gunpowder in the air, the bullet cases from the guns and some dummies that either had arrows of knives lodged on its parts.

Itachi frowned as he kept pacing in the middle, his eyes focused on the headless dummy at the center. "That's weird. I know I placed it here somewhere"

"Oh, do you mean that dummie's head?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. So you've seen the target then?" Itachi concluded.

The girl nodded and pointed at the wall by the end of the room. It was a bit too far from their place but they still can see the straw head of the dummy stuck on the wall. "I got excited when I saw it and used too much force when I hit the black target" she explained, she ran up towards the wall and plucked the head, before going back to the Uchihas' spot. "Here yah go, Itachi-san"

They all gaped at her, grinning at them as she placed the head on Itachi's hand. When their gaze fell upon it, they saw the small black circle drawn at the middle of the head, its size can be compared to a coin but the most unbelievable part was that Sakura's knife was placed on it, _dead center._

"That means I'll get the ice cream right?" Sakura asked the men in an innocent tone...

* * *

After getting over their shock, the Uchiha's continued on with the test, telling the girl that they'll just leave the firing range to the maids and the maintenance staff to take charge of listing down her points and cleaning the whole place up. They were back at the room with the four doors again to get ready for the next test.

"Last two" Sasuke reminded her, shaking the fishbowl in his hand. The girl picked up the pink one and unfolded the paper. "I got number three" she says, showing the piece of paper to them.

Sasuke nodded and pointed door number three. "This way please"

Sakura and Itachi followed him except for the older Uchiha. Fugaku told them that he needed to call someone regarding about business and would follow them later or he'll wait by door number one (which would be the last test) once he's done. They all nodded their heads in understanding and went to open the third door. The pinkette was a bit surprised when she found the room empty and...small when they entered it. The walls were made of shiny maple wood and the floor is made of shiny metal.

"What will I be doing in this room?" she asked both Uchiha's who smirked at her question.

"This is not actually a room, Sakura-chan" Itachi informed her, as he pointed Sasuke who went to the left side of the room and clicked something there. After doing so, a rectangular panel appeared on the same spot. There were small, round buttons inside each having a number on its side. At the bottom, she saw three buttons that has_ B-FM, B-I_ and _B-S_. Sasuke pressed the one that has a _BS_ next to it. Suddenly, the whole room gave in a whirring sound and started to shake gently. Sakura felt like she was slowly descending on the ground, which made her stumble to the person next to her, who caught her just in time. She muttered a quiet "Sorry" before balancing herself on her own feet and she pushed herself gently off Sasuke, who was the one at her side.

"It's an elevator" she realized, as the little room continued to go down.

"Yes. And this will lead us to your next test" Sasuke stated, his eyes still on the oblivious girl.

Before she could throw another question out, they heard a loud _Ding!_ and the movement and whirring noises halted. The door they used to enter the room, automatically opened from the sides like a normal elevator would. Sasuke was the first one to exit, and Itachi prompted her to go on before him. Sakura stepped outside and saw complete darkness. She walked forward and bumped into someone who she knew would be Sasuke.

"What's with you guys and turning off the lights? Are you conserving energy or something?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed at the lack of sight... or light for that matter. But using her other senses, she swore she could smell the faint scent of gasoline and metal. Lots of them.

"Be patient. I was about to look for the light switch actually" Sasuke replied in a monotone. He searched for the walls and blindly detected the switch, then finally there was a small _'click'_ and bright, white light flooded the room. They had to adjust their eyes from the light for a moment before they were able to see their surroundings.

Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw where they were. "This is..."

"Your third task" Sasuke confirmed from behind her.

* * *

_This family is **really** rich, _Sakura thought as her eyes wandered off to the Uchiha's car collection in their so-called _"garage"._ For the pinkette, the place should already be called a warehouse or a _factory_ of vintage, luxury and sports cars. Since she was also interested in cars and have seen a lot of expensive car collections from her previous principals, she knows how much they are in the market these days. Especially those that were customized.

"How many are there?" Sakura asked the two.

"Hn...45 all in all" Sasuke answered her. "These are my collection and I own this whole floor. Itachi's above mine and Dad and Mom's are at the top floor"

"I own 62" Itachi cheekily informed her.

"Don't be too cocky" Sasuke scowled at him.

"You're the one to talk" Itachi retorted. "You started it"

"She asked" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Neh, stop arguing and let's go on with the test" Sakura said to disturb their little verbal fight.

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled.

"Anyways, is my third test about being your mechanic, classfying them by specifications or am I supposed to build you a car?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"No. Before I explain it to you, I need to know if you already have a license" Sasuke said. He knew asking this to a normal 16year old would be stupid since she's not under legal age yet, but he somehow got this hunch that she already has. And he was proven correct when the girl nodded in confirmation.

"I also have different licenses for different land, air or water transportation since it's a requirement on my line of job" the girl added in.

"You mean you can already fly a plane despite your age?" Itachi exclaimed in disbelief.

"You mean you can't?" the girl asked back.

"Well, I've learned to do that when I was 18!" Itachi answered, still not believing her. (A/N: Itachi is 23years old here...)

"Oh, my Father taught me how to do that when I was seven" she muttered to herself but both of the Uchiha can still hear it.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. He was a bit envious because _his _Father hasn't allowed him to study on flying their private plane yet. Fugaku told him that he'd allow Sasuke to do that once he turned 18 years old like his older brother.

"Of course I am. When I was five and was having my summer vacations, my Dad would let me sit on the co-pilot chair in the cockpit of one of our company planes and he'd teach me the basics. There were times that he puts it on auto-pilot and lets me pretend to control the plane from the captain's seat. Then, when I turned seven and learned the advanced flying lessons, as a birthday gift, he allowed me to fly our plane to the Metal Country"

"Impressive" Itachi complimented. Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, since you do have a license I guess your third test would be legal now" Sasuke said, making Sakura raise a curious eyebrow. "It's called the Speed Test. It would demonstrate how you can handle a vehicle with a person, namely _me,_ in it and making sure that said person is kept safe and well while transporting-"

"Wait, what are you saying? I'm you're bodyguard **_at school_** remember? It's not included in the contract that I'll be driving you from home to school and vice-versa" Sakura cuts him off, a small frown adorning her face.

"Just in case..." was Sasuke's short explanation.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously but nodded her head for him to speak again.

"Also I want to know how fast you can get me away from pursuers-"

"You mean your suitors- oh yeah, they're called fan girls!" Sakura muttered, but both boys heard her. Itachi snickered while Sasuke scowled at her. The girl grinned sheepishly, waving her hand, a gesture for him to continue.

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind. Simply put, you just need to drive me safely away if ever danger-whether kidnappers _or fan girls_- occurs" he finished.

Sakura contemplated on this while she scans the area with her emerald eyes. "So the reason why we're here is because I'll be using one of your cars?"

"Yes" Sasuke confirmed.

"You mean with all these cars, you haven't driven them yourself yet?"Sakura blinked in confusion.

"I know how to drive, if that's what you mean. It's just that I still don't have my license yet, so Father doesn't allow me to drive them yet" Sasuke answered, his lips pulling downward, showing his annoyance about this matter.

"I see" was all the pinkette could say.

"Now, what car would you like to use?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side where the vehicles were.

"How 'bout that black Aston Martin of yours?" Itachi suggested, pointing by his left side to where the shiny looking onyx black car sits.

"Hn... my Bugatti Veyron is much better. I want to know if what they say about its speed is true" Sasuke said to himself in a mutter.

"I want that one" Sakura pointed somewhere from behind Sasuke.

The young Uchihas followed where her pointer finger and saw the car she liked. Both of them frowned in confusion. It was a sleek and simple-looking, red, _vintage_ 1956 Volkswagen Beetle. Something that's definitely not designed for speed racing. Sasuke only acquired it from his late grandfather when he was ten. He only kept it for sentimental value.

"You're gonna use that?" Sasuke reluctantly asked.

"Uh-huh. Why? Is it not in a working condition?" Sakura asked back.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No. It's well maintained. It's just that I don't think its suitable for quick driving"

"Nah. It's fine as long as it's working. I haven't driven a vintage in a long time anyway" Sakura replied. "Where's the key?" she asked turning to Sasuke.

The boy just ushered them towards Sakura's choice of vehicle and opened the door from the driver's side. He took something out from the dashboard and placed it on Sakura's hand when he got it. It was a car key.

Sakura raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You keep the keys in the car? What if someone stole it? Wouldn't it be too easy to steal it if ever someone car-napped it or something?"

"That's not a problem. We have high security here" Sasuke answered in a bored tone.

Sakura just nodded in understanding. With all of these luxury cars, it's not a surprise that the security system of the whole mansion would be fool-proof. She checked the car for a second, noting both the interior and exterior design. It was definitely authentic but she knew that there were a few alterations here and there. "You've changed the windows to bullet proof ones" she stated not asked, as she grazed her expert hands on the said windows.

"You're an observant one" Sasuke commented.

"Aa" the girl simply said, opening the driver's side door wider before she paused when she remembered something. "Where's our destination anyway?"

"Just downtown. We'll be following a route from here on and back. Though it won't be an easy one since we're practically gonna drive through an obstacle course" Sasuke explained as he took another kind of remote from his pocket. This time, it was the size of his palm, flat and has a few buttons. He clicked a random button and the huge _garage_ door opened.

"What do you mean obstacle course?" Sakura raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Well... just a little bit of fun to add on your activity. It's too easy if we're just gonna drive around town so I suggested to get some pretend 'gunmans'-namely a few numbers of Uchiha security staffs to intercept the car by either shooting us with paintballs or get us into a car chase" Itachi excitedly explained.

"Just...make sure you won't get paint on it" Sasuke grunted, while glaring at his brother, obviously displeased by Itachi's little addition to the test. This Volkswagen would be easily caught by their 'shooters' since it's not as fast as his other cars.

"I got dibs on Sakura's side!" Itachi exclaimed, before getting inside the car before any of the others can protest.

"Oi, I'm supposed to be the one sitting there" Sasuke said, about to pull his brother out when Sakura spoke.

"Actually, the client is supposed to sit at the back. It would be impolite if I let you sit next to me. I'm just your driver on this test anyway" Sakura teased, as she went inside the car as well and strapping herself with the seat belt.

Sasuke gritted his teeth totally irritated, but went to sit at the back anyway.

Sakura took a glance at the rearview mirror to meet Sasuke's eyes. "'Better put on your seatbelts. I don't want any of you two throwing up on the entire drive" It was all she said before inserting the car key in the key hole to start the engine...

* * *

The soft purr of an engine and screeching of wheels was heard inside the entire garage when Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi came back. All three of them wearing different reactions on their faces caused by their short drive around town. Sakura was wearing a blank expression though the evil glint in her eyes would tell otherwise. Itachi's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape as if he could not believe what had just occured earlier. And last but not the least was Sasuke, who looked really pale and shaking (though he's doing his best not to show it) his hand tightly gripping the seatbelt strapping him on his seat like as if it was his lifeline.

"So...uhhh...how was it?" Sakura turned from her seat to get a good sight of Sasuke with an innocent look on her heart shape face.

"That...was..." Sasuke started, trying not stutter even though his heart was still racing so quickly and his palm a bit sweaty.

"SO COOOL! Itachi exclaimed, getting both the teens attention. "You better teach me where you've learned to do that Sakura-chan! I didn't know what you did earlier can be done to a beetle"

A small grin appeared on the girl's lips "Actually, Volkswagen Beetle cars were used in the past for drag racing because of it's size and weight during the old times. That was why it was easy for me to get past those car chasers. Good thing this car is well maintained or it might have broken down quickly or run out of gas before we can even get back here"

Sasuke who hastily unstrapped himself from his seat, was the first one to get out of the car. He leaned on his side and took the spare second that his brother and Sakura not coming out yet, to take in gulps of fresh are and to calm his nerves down. His brother wasn't lying when he said how a great driver Sakura was. The drive downtown was all calm and peaceful, until their first "pursuers" began to chase them and all hell broke loose. Or for Sasuke's better term: _the_ _hell driver within Sakura broke loose._

Their drive went into a frenzy and it ended up as a car chase with their staff who was following them. Sakura was giggling like a little girl who was playing her favorite game and keeps on swerving the car to any angle she pleases. Fortunately, she was following the flow of traffic and following all the stop signs that would suddenly appear in front of them. Good thing she told them to put on the seat belts, or they might've been thrown forward and out of the car whenever she steps on the brake. Then, when they reached downtown the whole street went into a panic whenever the car would make a sharp turn to avoid the paint balls heading their way or their car. Some random passerby had the misfortune to get hit and somehow the boys would feel sorry for the surprised looks and painted expressions on their faces. Unfortunately, no matter how great Sakura was at dodging and evading the chasers, they haven't anticipated the accidents their staffs would fall into since they're not as skilled as Sakura in handling vehicles.

_There goes my allowance for the month... _Sasuke sighed, having a small migraine as he remembered the street lamps,posts, mailboxes and few stores that the chaser's cars crashed into, at least the staffs are insured plus the cars so he won't be minding much about his finances, for now.

"I definitely missed driving! It's been a year since I was allowed to use a car again" Sakura said as she got out of the car, after placing the car keys back to the dashboard again. She stretched out her arms and grinned at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at her.

"A year?" he repeated.

The girl's grin turned sheepish as she nodded her head. "Uhn, my Dad grounded me for a year on using any vehicles"

"Why?" came Itachi's question, as he too was already out of the car.

"I don't recall. Something about him calling me a reckless driver and telling me not to use the family van like I'm in a race track" Sakura shrugged lightly. "I wonder where he got the idea though"

Both boys sweat dropped.

"Maybe because he has some basis" Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he watched the girl examining the car all over. "What are you doing?"

The girl perked up from where she was kneeling from and stood up quickly, letting out a cheeky smile, which made Sasuke want to grin back. "I was just checking if I got paint on your car. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"Of course we don't" Itachi answered, draping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, which made Sasuke scowl. "So, did we get hit?"

The girl shook her head in answer.

"Good" Sasuke snapped, as he pulled off his older brother's arm from Sakura. "Come on, let's to your last test so we could finish this" He walked away from his brother but not without dragging the puzzled pinkette with him.

Sakura gazed back for an explanation at Itachi who just winked at her before following them.

_I guess they're both clueless..._ Itachi concluded, grinning all the way as they walked.

* * *

**blackheart01: Okay, I'll be stopping here for now... I wish I could write the next one soon...See you guys soon! **

**(^w^)_b ...(Read and review?)...**


	15. Sasuke's Challenge Part 3

**blackheart01: I know, I haven't been updating lately, and I'm really sorry about that guys... I was just suffering on a very common disease known as...**

**Sasuke: Laziness?**

**blackheart01: (nods then suddenly stops and glares at Sasuke) Shut the hell up Uchiha!**

**Sakura: Yey! I'm so glad we survived the so-called end of the world prediction! Now I get to spend more time with Sasuke-kun!**

******blackheart01:Yeah, more time to make babies, hehe... (grins evilly at the blushing couple)**

******Sasuke: Die pervert! (throws flaming shurikens)**

**blackheart01: (dodges easily) Anyways, on with the story! (^_^)'**

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sasuke's Challenge (Part 3)**

Recap:

_"So, did we get hit?"_

_The girl shook her head in answer._

_"Good" Sasuke snapped, as he pulled off his older brother's arm from Sakura. "Come on, let's go to your last test so we could finish this" He walked away from his brother but not without dragging the puzzled pinkette with him._

_Sakura gazed back for an explanation at Itachi who just winked at her before following them._

_I guess they're both clueless... Itachi concluded, grinning all the way as they walked._

* * *

Both the Uchiha brothers and Sakura walked to the last door. There they met up with Fugaku who was already next to the door waiting for them.

"So, how was the drive?" the older Uchiha questioned.

"Great"

"Dangerous"

"Okay", was Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura's reply (respectively).

Fugaku blinked at their answers and their appearances. Their hair were messed up, clothes rumpled, with Sakura looking innocent, Itachi looked liked he enjoyed a lot and Sasuke... looked harassed...and a bit pale.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Fugaku questioned his youngest son.

Sasuke ran his hand through his raven locks, shook his head as if to wake himself up and nodded at his father, before turning his head to Sakura. "Are you ready for the final test?"

"Hai" Sakura nods her head enthusiastically. "Is that it?" she pointed at the door behind Fugaku.

"Yes. Come on" Sasuke said, leading everyone to the door where Sakura's last test would take place. He pushed open the door and everyone entered the room.

It was a huge, spacious room that looked like a dojo. The walls were a fine mixture of white and brown planks of wood with scrolls of calligraphy hanging randomly here and there, the shiny, wooden floors were spotless and there was an elevated part upfront, where three tatami cushions were placed. Behind the middle cushion, the Uchiha crest which is an uchiwa fan was painted on the wall. Bright florescent lights lit up the whole area and Sakura also noticed that there were two sliding doors by the sides of the elevated area. The three Uchiha went towards the front and Sakura followed, slowly walking as she scanned the whole place. When she turned her gaze to the men, she noticed that they were already kneeling down the tatami cushions, except for Sasuke who was standing with arms folded in front of his chest. Fugaku was in the middle, looking calm, Itachi was on his right grinning at her boyishly, while Sasuke had a blank look on his face. She stood in front of them, not bothering to climb up, since she had a hunch that she wasn't supposed to. They only have three cushions after all. She tilted her head to the side, emerald eyes looking at Sasuke inquisitively.

"Alright, this is gonna be the last challenge today. We call it the Fight Test" Sasuke snapped his fingers and the sliding doors opened automatically, making Sakura turn from her spot. Tall, big-muscled men poured out, and as Sakura counted, about twenty five men came from each of the doors. They were all wearing black suits and shades which almost made them all look alike, if not for their skin colors and hairs. They were all serious looking and had dangerous auras surrounding them. Itachi and Sasuke watched Sakura's expression intently as if waiting for some unexpected reaction to come out. They were disappointed to find the girl with an unreadable look on her heart-shaped face. She glanced at the men with a calculating gaze as if reading their minds and checking out who will be a strong opponent, though it all happened for about twenty seconds and she directed her attention back towards the Uchihas' place.

"I suppose I'll be fighting with all of them?" she asked the obvious.

"We were actually thinking of picking up a few but if you're sure you can take them all, you're free to do so" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, knowing full well that there is a chance she can handle this group, since he have seen how she fought those ninja-looking guys at the school's rooftop.

"Do they all have insurance?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her odd question but answered nonetheless. "Of course they do"

"Then it's fine to fight them all then!" she smiled cheerfully, like a child about to play an exciting game with her friends, eyeing the fighter's with a weird glint in her eyes. She already knows which ones would be easy and ones who would actually give a worthy fight.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Fine. Give it all you've got then"

Sakura gasped and stuttered, turning back her attention to Sasuke. "B-But I thought this is only an exam! Why would you want me to kill them?"

The youngest Uchiha's eyebrows almost went up to his hairline. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked completely puzzled.

The girl eyed him with the same confusion written on her face. "You just told me to give it my all"

"Yeah"

"But you don't want me to annihilate them?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I get it!" she exclaimed, then started scratching behind her head, which sort of reminded Sasuke of his blonde friend's sheepish gesture. "'My bad. Usually when I'm told that kind of order, I'm supposed to kill my enemies", everyone in the room sweat dropped "Sorry! Please continue" she said to the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Right. Now, as I was saying, you'll be fighting them off in hand to hand combat, all of them have their own kind of fighting techniques, may it be judo, taek won do, street fighting, whatever. The system of which you will be scored with is based on how many you've managed to defeat and how quick you were when you've finished each one of them, your points would be deducted if you've gotten any injuries, so you need to be careful with that part. Also... we've put a wild card on the set of fighters, I guess since you've chosen to fight them all off, it's inevitable that you'll get to fight with him too. He's pretty much unstable during fights because he rarely does- I just managed to convince him to part take- but he's loyal and he's one of the people we trust. I know he'll give you one hell of a fight" Sasuke smirked as he eyed someone in the crowd of men, though Sakura didn't bother to check who it was, because she didn't want to spoil the fun.

"If the guy's willing to" Itachi mumbled quietly, which Sasuke ignored.

The girl started to pull out two pieces of cloth from her pocket. They found that it was only a couple of black gloves, when she began putting it on her hands. She started tying her hair in a ponytail while walking towards the middle of the room with all the fighters giving way to her and started forming a circle around her, and when she was done, she glanced back at Sasuke and smiled, "I'm ready"

Sasuke nodded and went to sit on his own futon, vaguely noticing Itachi, whipping up a camcorder from nowhere and directing it at the scene in front of them. A loud bell- like the one used in a boxing match- suddenly rang, an indication that the fight would start.

Sakura sighed and grinned, the excitement could almost be felt surrounding her and one word was the only thing she could think of: "Awesome"

* * *

_"Ne, 'kaa-san? Who's the best fighter? You or Dad?" a four-year old pinkette asked, as she was sprawled on the picnic blanket looking up at the blue sky and making out shapes forming on the white fluffy clouds above them. It was such a pretty relaxing morning, and she, her mom and her dad are having their weekend picnic. This time it was her mother's idea to spend their day by the fields. The air smelled so nice with all the grass and wild flowers surrounding them._

_Mizuki Haruno giggled in thought, eyeing her husband from the corner of her eye-who was actually staring back at her- as she stroked her daughter's hair while the girl's head was on her lap._

_"Hmm... I'm not actually sure about that, we've been too busy with work that we no longer have time to spar with each other" the woman mused. "But I do remember that he lost to me on our last one"_

_"Eh? But that's because you cheated!" Ryota exclaimed, pouting at his wife with an almost noticeable blush on his cheeks._

_"I never cheated. You just weren't quick enough" Mizuki retorted, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Hey! I resent that!"_

_Sakura sat up and tilted her head to the side, "So who's the better fighter then?" she repeated her earlier question. Both parents sweat dropped at her persistence. Ryota went to lift her up and placed her on his lap._

_"Your Mom and I both have strengths and weaknesses that differ from each other so we have our own advantages and disadvantages" the man started._

_Mizuki nodded her head. "Your Dad has his stamina and strength" she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder._

_"While your Mom has her speed and quick-thinking" Ryota added, grinning at his wife._

_"I see" the girl said with wide, understanding eyes. "Do you think I can have those talents?"_

_"Hmm..." they narrowed their eyes at her, as if examining a piece a specimen under a microscope._

_Sakura pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, "...what?" _

_The two burst out laughing at their daughter, Ryota hugging her and Mizuki ruffling her pink tresses. _

_"Of course you can my cherry blossom!" her mother beamed widely at her..._

* * *

Sakura faintly smiled at the memory. _'Kaa-san..._

One of the men started running towards her, with his fist ready to punch. Sakura merely sidestepped, her hand shot up to pull his fisted hand and kicked his side, making him topple over to the side and hitting a few guys who were startled at her action. Their surprise was short-lived though and the others started to have a serious look on their faces. Another one came at her to give her a kick in the stomach, while someone from behind, attempted to give her a surprise attack. The two men were in shocked when she suddenly blurred out from their vision, making them slow down to avoid hitting each other.

"Neh"

The guy who was behind Sakura was now in front of her. Sakura used their confusion to her advantage, she kicked the man in front of her hard enough to include the other guy in front and they both collapsed on the ground with Sakura's foot and entire body weighing them down in place. "Oops! Gomen!" she muttered, jumping away from them and launching herself to another guy, giving him a good round-house kick on the head, before making her landing on the floor. Finding it would be unwise to attack her alone, a few men tried to attack all together. One of them managed to catch her from behind, and the three in front were smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked back at them. She kicked the one in the middle on his groin, and she forced her head backwards, successfully hitting the guy behind her on the face. She was immediately released and had a guy kneeling in utter pain in front of her, clutching his most precious body part and another one from behind with a bloody nose.

"Hmm, that guy has a pretty hard head" she muttered absently as she gave the one to the right a sucker punch, knocking the air out from him, "Darn, I'm not supposed to have any injuries if I want a high score..." she continued, mumbling to herself while she attacked the other one on the left, giving him a combination of two jabs on the stomach and a hook on the side of his head.

The girl peeked on her knuckles and sighed in relief, as she hit the guy with the bloody nose on his nape so he wouldn't be able to stand back up. She started jumping from her place when another wave of attackers came at her. "Hey, Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sa-su-ke-saaan" the girl called out in a sing-song voice as she stopped abruptly to give one guy a kick on their side and another on his chest, causing him to spit blood.

The young man being called was too busy (_almost_) gaping at the show in front of them, that he was only able to pay attention when his brother called him. "Oi, little brother, your little fighter's calling you!" Itachi said, eyes not leaving the fight, while eating some popcorn with Fugaku, the snack also seemed to come out of nowhere.

The youngest Uchiha blinked, and exclaimed automatically, "What?"

Suddenly, the girl was in front of them, looking up from their sitting area.

"Is it a deduction of points if I gain scratches on my knuckles too?" she asked, showing Sasuke her fist to emphasize her point, lowering her torso for a moment to dodge an attack from her side, then straightening herself again, she twisted said attackers arm and kicked him on his behind away from her. She was doing all this without diverting her attention from Sasuke.

The raven-haired teen blinked slowly as if trying to absorb her question. He frowned slightly, "I guess we could reconsider that, but I don't think that would matter"

"Why is that?"

"You're wearing gloves" he rolled his eyes.

The pinkette glanced down on her gloved hand. "Oh right. Eheh...silly me" Then, she back-flipped and landed crouching on the balls of her feet, back in the middle of the crowd of men. Another guy went to flung himself at her, which made her crash on the floor with a loud thud unexpectedly. More men went to join in and about four to five guys are now crushing Sakura on the ground, like a move usually done in a football game. "Men, they think they're all that" Sakura commented between her gasps of breath. She took a large intake of breath and made a powerful blow at the man's stomach who was mainly on top of her petite body. All of the guys who were previously piled over her, almost flew in the air at the force she gave. They toppled on each other in a mass of limbs on the floor. She started standing up trying to take in a lungful of air before frowning at them. _Stupid heavy men_, she thought.

She took her time to count the remaining fighters-including those who were tough enough to stand again- and calculating how much time she had spent already, _Hmm... about 28 guys left-, _she promptly elbowed a guy who appeared behind her, and kneed him on the stomach to make sure he won't be able to disturb her thinking anymore. _Okay, so make that 27 guys left. I guess I should finish them off quickly so I could take my time in fighting the wild card..._

Sakura started cracking her knuckles and smirked at the men. A few of them somewhat reluctant in attacking her again, but some are pretty determined to prove themselves that they cannot be beaten by a girl, specially ones with silly pink hair. As they say, looks can be deceiving. So when Sakura started going on offensive mode, the gates of hell broke loose..._again. _But this time, Sasuke was thankful that he was as far away from the little spitfire as possible.

* * *

"Looks like you're my final opponent" Sakura grinned at the man in front of her. "Anyways, I've always liked the saying save the _best _for _last_. It makes everything worthwhile in the end. Don't you think so?"

The guy nervously scanned the room. Everyone of his companions were left on the floor, either unconscious, too injured to fight, or somewhat traumatized from their fight with the not-so-innocent looking girl, leaving them as the last two standing. He was actually a guy with a huge frame. He had wild, spiky orange hair, a fair complexion and gentle red eyes. He looked too much of a nice guy to be a fighter despite his appearance.

"A-Ano...I-I'm not really a v-violent person" he said reluctantly, his baritone voice sounding so soft.

Sakura smiled lightly. "I can see that but... Sasuke announced earlier that I'll be able to fight with the wild card, and I have a _wild _guess that it's you, um...what's you're name again?"

"J-Juugo. My name is Juugo" he said shyly, his head giving a slight bow. To the man's surprise Sakura was able to snatch his large hand and shook it eagerly with her own small hands.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you Juugo-san!" she greeted. "So, are you ready to have a match with me now?"

The young man blushed a little at the girl's actions. "Uh... I-I" he stuttered.

"Juugo? Do you think you can fight Sakura today?" Sasuke's voice sounded, coming towards them.

The orange-haired man bowed at the young Uchiha as if in apology. "Gomen, Sasuke-sama. I don't think I can fight M-Ms. Sakura today. I don't have it in me... yet" he mumbled the last part meaningfully which Sasuke easily comprehended. The raven-haired boy nodded his head in understanding and also as dismissal.

"Nani?! B-But I was looking forward to our match Juugo-san!" the girl exclaimed. "Can't we at least fight for five minutes please?" Sakura pleaded with puppy dog eyes, making both boys sweat drop.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Sakura. I haven't been training for a long time now since I've been busy with household security. I need to be prepared because the way you fight is very impressive, and I don't want to disappoint you. Maybe some other time?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

The girl pouted childishly and narrowed her emerald eyes on them. "Fine! Although I find it unfair, I accept. I guess we could spar on your free time?"

Juugo smiled nodding his head once and turned to help his companions get to the clinic, while Sakura and Sasuke went back to the other two Uchiha. _So much work to do, _he sighed inwardly, _And all this was caused by her..._he thought amusedly as he glanced back at the pink-haired girl's back.

* * *

"That was the most amazing live action fight that I've ever watched in my life and I got it all on tape!" Itachi said as Sakura and Sasuke converged towards them. "And here's the main star!" he grinned, ruffling the said girl's hair for the nth time that day.

"T'was nothing" she murmured her eyes downcast, voice sounding disappointed.

"Let me guess" Itachi turned inquisitively at his little brother. "Juugo wasn't ready?"

"Hn"

"I told you the guy's changed. Plus, he's doesn't really appreciate bloodshed anymore" the young man off-handedly stated, which caused Sakura's eyebrow to raise in curiosity.

Sasuke merely shrugged in reply and focused his gaze on Sakura. "By the way, how did you know he was the wild card fighter?"

"The first time I laid my eyes on him, I noticed he wasn't as pumped up as the others. He seemed hesitant, and not once did he try to attack me. Plus..." There was something that flickered in the girl's emerald orbs for a moment before going back to it's usual mischievous spark. She gave him a mysterious smile along with a mystery answer.

"I just... felt it"

_"You were never meant to live"_

_"Your sole purpose was to kill"_

_"You're a monster!"_

* * *

**(O_O)'**

**blackheart01: Woah, what did I just write at the end?**

**Okay so, I'll be stopping here for now... I wish I could write the next one quicker but i was only trying to make an update before 2012 ends...**

**Which reminds me... Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year minna-san! I hope you've had an awesome year and another fantastic one to come!**

**(^w^)_b ...(Read and review?)...**


	16. Moving Out

**blackheart01: Whew! I made another one! Yey! Sorry guys but this one's a bit of a filler, although it has some importance to the next ones, so please bear with it. It might be a little short, but I really just want to post something today. I've been too busy watching HIMYM, K-ON! and Walking Dead. whoo! zombies! My fave zombie as of last Feb is "R" from Warm Bodies, he's just too adorable for a zombie .**

**Sasuke: (raises an eyebrow) You find zombies...cute?**

**Sakura: Nani?**

******blackheart01: Hehehe, alright on with the sto- wait! before I forget, here's some answers that I forgot to answer for my readers. Sorry for the late replies! (-.-) **

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

******XxElementalistxX: Yeah, I got the term 'Principal' from Artemis Fowl, I think I was reading the Eternity code when I got the idea of His Bodyguard. Hmm.. about your guess, it's _kinda _right though, I'm still pondering on some parts of my plot. Anyways, I'm so happy to learn that you're also a fan of Artemis! He's so cool-for a young criminal mastermind-, right? And Butler is also one of my fave characters there. Can you also read Gnommish?**

**Freedom and Hope: Thanks! I actually got scared by your threat at first coz I thought you were mad at me, but it helped me from getting through with the next chapter.**

**mewantpancake: The reason for Sakura's sometimes eerie reactions is relevant to the plot and I can't reveal that yet. Gomen! **

**CyntionaX: Yeah, I promise to continue and finish this story no matter what! . That's a promise of a lifetime .o Thanks for the support...**

**********-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**blackheart01: For more questions, don't hesitate to ask (^_^) **

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Moving Out**

"Are you always like that?"

Sakura ignored Sasuke's amused gaze and continued to wolf down her lunch.

After the test, the girl excused herself from Fugaku politely, and when he gave her permission and that she was sure that they don't need her anymore, the girl zoomed past them in unbelievable speed. All of them stared at the door she came out of, wondering why she was in such a hurry. It was until Fugaku received another call that the father and sons decided to split up. Itachi decided to check on Sakura's results on the other tests, while Sasuke went towards the direction of his own room to take a nap. With all the action that day, he wanted to relax before lunch. Speaking of relax,the young Uchiha suddenly thought of Sakura who would need more rest than him. She was probably in her bedroom by now. As he was thinking this, he passed by the kitchen and heard muffled noises and the distinct sound of pots and pans clanking inside.

"S-Sakura-san you don't h-have to-"

"Nonsense, I'll be quick. Don't worry"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the voice. _Is that Sakura?,_ he thought inwardly.

"B-But it's our job and-"

"Please? I promise to share it with you guys when I'm done"

There was long pause, then with chorused sighs someone said, "Fine"

"Arigatou!"

_Yup, definitely her, _Sasuke concluded, suddenly forgetting his exhaustion and allowed his urge to peek inside the kitchen. There he saw the pinkette, her outfit from earlier still on except she was also wearing an apron, as she bustled inside the spacious kitchen like she owned it. Their resident chefs were on the sidelines, watching her in adoration as she displayed her extraordinary skills with her cooking. He couldn't blame them though, the girl could cook like it was second nature to her, a few minutes later and the amazing aroma of her creation wafted from the room, reaching Sasuke's nose, and causing his stomach to growl. He was almost thankful that the people inside were too engrossed on gawking at the pink-haired cook/bodyguard that they didn't hear anything, until the girl turned her head at the door where he was exactly at, and grinned when she spotted him. Unfortunately for him, the girl had sharp hearing as well.

"'Care to join us Sasuke?"

The young man almost stumbled inside in surprise, he only wished the heat he felt creeping from his neck didn't reach his cheeks, before he can put his stoic mask on. The chefs scrambled out of his way and pretended to do something on the other side of the room. He walked towards her, hands in his pockets trying to look uncaring until Sakura unexpectedly shoved a spoon in his mouth when he reached her. The chefs gaped at her action, a horrified look plastered on their faces, expecting their young master to explode in anger. Nobody had the nerve to do that to him, and if it did happen, that person would be jobless for eternity. They were sure of that. Sasuke almost choked at the gesture, until he tasted something wonderful and familiar in his mouth. It slithered down his throat easily and nicely. It was a weird mixture of sweet, sour and spicy, and it left him wanting more.

"Was it good?"

_It's perfect, _he admitted inwardly, but reminded himself that they have an audience so he settled for nodding his head pretending to contemplate on the taste, and it seemed enough for her as she beamed at him. "What is it anyway?"

"Hmm, I dunno. I just experimented on it" she shrugged, taking another scoop from the steaming pot and tasting a portion of it herself. She had a thoughtful expression on while nodding her head as if in decision. "I think I could name it _Spicy Tomato_ _Soup?_ "

"I guess" he replied, hiding his admiration at her weird talent of making something edible and delicious from simple dishes at her whim. "Though you need to refrain from letting me taste test your experiments. I have a sensitive palate, just so you know" he turned away from her as he settled himself at the stool beside the counter isle which was across from Sakura's position.

"I have that too, but I'm still breathing, am I not?" she retorted at him, before getting back to her cooking.

So here was Sasuke now, eating lunch with Sakura at the kitchen counter, when the girl finished cooking after half an hour of making the dishes. The chefs chose to give the two teens some privacy, but not before the girl was able to give them a share of her dish. They thanked her and requested to have her join them sometime with their cooking sessions on her free time, which she politely agreed on. When they all left the two, Sakura set the table up inviting Sasuke to join her simple lunch. She made a complete meal from appetizer to dessert which was a bit unusual since she only made it for a short amount of time. When Sasuke asked her about this, she told him that she's used to whipping up last minute meals since she likes to eat a lot.

"Are you really a girl?" he mumbled under his breath, as she downed another bowl of her soup and getting another serving of rice on her plate. He wasn't expecting her to reply since he didn't mean for her to hear it.

Sakura shrug once. "'Last time I check I was" she answered before biting on a piece of cordon bleu.

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "'You're sure about that?" he asked again.

The girl paused on her eating, narrowing her eyes at him before setting her chopsticks down on the table, and drinking a glass of water not taking her gaze from him. Then slowly, her hand went up to her shirt's neckline. The boy blinked, puzzled at her action as he took another spoonful of tomato soup, until the girl pulled on the cloth swiftly and she stared down at what was inside her shirt, to Sasuke's utter shock. He accidentally spit out what he was eating when realization quickly dawned on him as quick as lightning, his eyes as wide as saucers. It was obvious that he knew what Sakura checked underneath her shirt.

Sakura stared back at him and continued her lunch as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm definitely sure"

Sasuke was now aware of the color of his face, he unconsciously stood up from his chair causing it to fall over. Sakura's eyebrows went up in surprise. The boy's face was as red as a tomato so suddenly, but she didn't have any clue how it happened. "Are you okay?" Sasuke wasn't able to answer, and barely aware of it, he started backing out when she made a move towards the boy, only making her more curious. Sakura glanced at his bowl of tomato soup and the bottle of hot sauce on the side. She poured a glass of water and gave it to the boy to his confusion. "Geez, I didn't know you like spicy foods _that _much. You shouldn't have added hot sauce on your soup, I made sure it was spicy enough earlier"

Sasuke sweat dropped at the girl's innocence. He reluctantly took the glass and drank from it, pretending to play along with her. It was better than admitting that he blushed like a little school boy at what she did earlier.

* * *

"Let's see, I'm done with my clothes, shoes, toiletries...hmm... weapons?" she rummaged her bag and when she found her guns and knives she grinned, "Check"

She looked around her room to scan if she left anything else. She made sure to not leave any of her belongings at the mansion, that way there would be no need for her to come back. With a final nod, she zipped her bag closed, put it by the side along with her other bags and climbed up to the bed. She turned off the lights and lied down. She stared blankly at the ceiling, _Tomorrow..._she thought idly and let out a loud sigh, almost letting sleep finally take over her, until her eyes snapped open when she realized something.

"I don't remember Sasuke putting hot sauce on his soup..."

* * *

Sakura found the Uchiha family at the dining room by the time that she came downstairs from her room. It was Sunday after all so it wasn't questionable that they're complete. Just what she needs. She walked inside, letting them know of her presence. Mikoto was the first one to notice her. She beamed at the girl and called out.

"Sakura-chan! Come over here and let's have breakfast!" she invited, gesturing for her to sit down.

Sakura smiled, giving a low bow at them before taking her seat next to Sasuke. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Sakura-san" Fugaku greeted.

"'Morning Sakura-chan!"

"Hn"

"How was your test yesterday Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked eagerly. "I heard from Itachi that you were amazing"

"It was great. I really had fun" Sakura replied, politely.

"Were you able to rest properly?" Itachi asked as they started eating breakfast.

The girl nodded, taking this as her opening. "Yes. Although, I slept a bit late last night because of my packing"

"Packing? Are you going on a field trip or something?" Itachi raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'll be moving today" the girl simply replied as she calmly drank her coffee. Three pairs of surprised Uchiha eyes stared at her.

"Ah, I almost forgot that it was today. Has everything been moved to your new house already?" Fugaku asked the pinkette casually, as if unaware of the other's reactions.

"Hai. The moving crew called me up yesterday and told me that their work is done and all I needed to do is just go there now" Sakura answered conversationally.

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"How come we're not informed about this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl as if she betrayed him or something.

"I actually told you on my first day here when you showed me my room remember?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him as if the information was too obvious. After a few seconds, Sasuke seemed to have remembered that incident.

"You still didn't tell me that it me that it would be this soon"

"But I implied it"

"You could've told me yesterday. Besides, you can't just decide like that. I also have a say in this" Sasuke said almost sounding frustrated.

"I forgot. I already told Fugaku-sama all the details. He's my employer after all. Although, I assumed he would tell you as well" Sakura replied calmly.

Sasuke then directed his glare at the eldest Uchiha.

Fugaku chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you Sasuke. It must have slipped my mind. Plus, I didn't think you'd want to know. You've never been interested about your bodyguards' business before" Fugaku stated sincerely, but he seemed to be giving Sasuke a knowing look. It was promptly ignored as the boy turned his gaze back at his bodyguard.

"What time are you leaving?"

Sakura simply blinked in response.

"_Sakura_"

She sighed. "Later after breakfast. Why?"

"I'm coming with you"

* * *

"You know you didn't have to give me a ride. It's just a few blocks away from your home and I could've walked by myself"

"Hn"

"Why do you need to come anyway?"

"..." Sasuke kept quiet. He didn't even know why he felt like doing this. She's just moving. She'd still be his bodyguard and they'll see each other at school. Also, as she mentioned, it's just a few blocks away from his house. So why does he want to come along?

"Sasuke?"

"I... I just wanted to know where it will be" he answered rather lamely.

"You could've asked the address from me"

"I want to see it for myself"

"I could take a picture for you"

"I want to be there _personally_" he said through gritted teeth, in frustration.

"Why-"

"Just...shut up, Sakura. Why do you sound like you don't want me to come there anyway?"

The girl bit her bottom lip slightly, but didn't have time to give him an answer when she felt the car slowing down. "Good, we're here. Let's go" she announced and opened the car door next to her as soon as it came to a complete halt. Sasuke followed after her, coming out from his side of the vehicle. He told the driver to come beck to the mansion and that he'll just call back if he needed anything else. As he watched the car drove off, he turned from his place to see the pinkette by the front door and fumbling through her pockets. Probably looking for the house keys, he concluded. He took his time studying his the girl's new home. It wasn't too big nor too small for her. It had two floors on it and it was painted in crimson red with black and white paint for the finishing touches. It was simple, practical and it kinda reminds of a rectangular-Lego block. The unique part would be the cherry blossom tree planted near the place, with a wooden swing hanging from a tree branch.

"What do you need that swing for?" he asked a bit curiously when he was next to the girl, pointing his finger at the said tree.

"Huh? What swing?" she tilted her head to the side innocently. Her eyes widened when she noticed the Sakura tree for the first time. "Oh"

Sasuke raised a puzzled eyebrow. "You didn't know it was there?"

"It's because it _wasn't _there before" she sighed before a bright smile came to her lips. "I bet it's my Dad's housewarming gift"

"He gave you a tree as a gift?" he asked incredulously.

"It's more special than a bouquet of flowers. My Dad have this habit of giving me weird gifts" she grinned, finally managing to open the door "Come on in", she said as she entered the door first. The boy went in and saw the place unfurnished, except for the boxes placed at one corner of the room.

"I thought the house was finished?" he eyed the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Ehehe...It was, but I still have to put everything in place. That's why I had to come early, and also the reason why I didn't want you to come yet" she explained , while she scratches the back of her head.

"Why didn't you just asked for someone to set the things up for you?"

"I want to do it myself, plus I don't want everyone messing with _my stuff,_ it might cause them _accidents_" she said slowly, as if being cautious of giving out other information. She started giving herself a tour of the house, while the boy just trailed after her. She was at the kitchen, and was currently checking the cupboards to see if there was anything wrong.

"What do you mean by accidents?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Sakura shrugged, not sparing him a look. "Well, you know like my guns, ammo, underwear, swords, etc." she explained nonchalantly.

Sasuke almost choked on his spit. "Underwear? I understand your _other_ stuff, but why would you consider your under...garments causing accidents?"

The pinkette gave him a sly smile. "Where do you think I hide my other weapons in?"_  
_

The raven-haired boy's cheeks were beet red and his mouth was gaping. It only took the girl a few minutes, before she broke into a fitful of laughter. "Oh man your face-hahah-is sooo red right now!" she said gasping for air, for she was laughing too hard. "I'm only joking, Sasuke-OW!", she cried, clutching her sore forehead.

Sasuke simply glared at her after flicking her forehead, then turned his back to her and walked back to the living room.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Sakura stood up from her kneeling position and ran after him. She stopped on her tracks after spotting him at the corner of the room, opening a box which was labeled: "KITCHEN STUFFS" in big, bold writings. He started to out some plates from it and placed them on the floor.

"Uhm... what are you doing Sasuke?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked back sarcastically.

"Not really" she shrugged. "Why are you unloading the plates? Are you hungry?"

Sasuke's eyes turned heavenward at the clueless girl. "I'll help you in tidying up the place so don't just stand there. Come over here and help me with these" he said as he placed some glasses on the floor next.

The pinkette blinked in disbelief. "Wait! You don't have to, I can-"

"I'm expecting you to cook my lunch after this, I don't help anyone for free you know" he cut her off.

It took Sakura a few seconds to realize what he meant. He wanted to help her but not in a way that would make him look too nice or caring. He still wanted to keep his tough guy act. A wide smile stretched her lips and she nodded her head, saying "Okay", and started their work.

* * *

It took them all morning to finish up unloading her things and it's already past twelve, everything was in place except for the boxes meant to be placed in Sakura's room. The girl insisted that she'll do it herself. Sasuke argued with her since there was about four boxes left, but he only stopped when the girl teased him about wanting to see her under wears. Sasuke turned pink in an instant almost stammering when he replied, "_Fine_".

Sakura cooked their lunch as agreed, while Sasuke took a break on the white couch waiting for the girl to call him to eat. He looked around the living room, somewhat proud of their work. The place was spotless and the way they put everything in place made it look like a modern-type home. He was quite surprised with himself since he doesn't even clean his own room, because they had a lot of maids a home. He found it both exhausting and fun at the same time. Sakura was a bit of a chatterbox when you asked the right questions. She told him cool and unbelievable experiences about being a bodyguard, and sometimes about her friends at work. It distracted him from being tired and he also learned more things about her from her stories. He even found out how her parents looked-like, when they were arranging picture frames earlier. He was surprised to find that she got her hair from her father-though admittedly it looked _good_ on him- and her eye color from her mother. The girl told him that was how her father caught her mother's attention.

"Sasuke! Lunch is ready!" he suddenly heard Sakura's voice from the kitchen.

Sasuke started to stand up to go over there, when his eyes glanced at Sakura's remaining boxes. Two big boxes were labeled: "CLOTHES, SHOES, ETC.", one was medium sized saying: "BOOKS AND HOBBIES", and a big tall one leaning on the wall, almost as tall as him, but there was no label on it. He wondered what was inside it, and was about to come nearer when he heard the girl's voice again, this time her head popped out from the doorway.

"Sasuke?", she saw him at the middle of the room in mid-step. "What's up?" she asked when he looked startled.

He wasn't able to stop his mouth from asking and his hand from pointing. "What's in that box?"

The girl paused staring at the box herself, and she converged towards him with a dark and intense expression in her eyes. When she was close enough to him, she leaned forward and whispered in a cold, menacing voice that almost made Sasuke shiver in fear, although he tried not to show it.

"It's..." she trailed off "...a corpse"

* * *

******blackheart01: ...uhh...what's up with the corpse Sakura-chan? (sweatdropping)**

******Sakura: (blinks innocently) I dunno, you tell me...**

**********blackheart01: What do you think, Sasuke-kun?**

**********Sasuke: ... (gulps)**

**************blackheart01: Oh well, guess I have wait for another brainblast on the next one... (-_-)' Yeah, I hate myself sometimes...**


	17. Of Corpse, RPG and The Unknown People

**blackheart01: Wai! It's April! My fave month ever!**

**Sakura: Belated Happy birthday BH01!**

**blackheart01: Sankyuu! . (hugs Saku-chan)**

**Sasuke: ... *gives a card to BH01***

******blackheart01: Oooh! Sasu-chan gave me a gift! (opens card, starting to read) "April Fool's, baka" (card-actually an explosive tag-explodes)**

****** DAMN YOU UCHIHA! (runs after Sasuke)**

**Sakura: (sweat drops) BH01 does not own Naruto. (Also if you have time, please try reading me and my friend, DuchessofDoom's joined fic: **

**"Arrow Through Your Heart"... ^_^)**

* * *

**********blackheart01 replies*****

**********Most of the readers: Yeah, the corpse thing was just a spur of the moment thing. I actually had a difficulty making sense of it. (ehehehe :3)**

**********xXElementalistXx: I actually planned to reply sooner, but I was too shy back then, plus I didn't know what to say. **

**********Anyways, COOL! I actually translated the messages on the books as well. It's fun,neh? Thanks for reading "Arrow Through your Heart"! **

**********Also, duchie says: "Hi and thanks for reading the story. It's still under construction but I'll try my best to update when I have my free time."**

**-I also kept on bugging her to update, nyahahah, we have some things in common, I guess.**

**nfurukawa365: Well, I simply like Sasu-chan blushing, he's too cute in my imaginations... :3**

**RoCk-ThIs-PaRtY153: KYAA! I miss your reviews! And yes, I do remember you dear**

******* (again, if you have questions, just ask, 'kay?)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Corpse, RPG and The Unknown People...**

_"It's..." she trailed off "...a corpse"_

"A corpse?" Sasuke's eyes widened but after a second, they narrowed in suspicion as he stared at her when she pulled back. "How many times in a day are you planning to joke around me?"

"Aww... I thought that was a good one" Sakura mumbled to herself disappointed. "Oh well, maybe some other time. And to answer that question; as long as I have the chance"

"Why?"

"Because I like watching for your reactions. You barely have some" she simply answered.

"Hn. Whatever" he rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the box. "So what is it really?"

"As I've told you, it's a corpse" she replied nonchalantly.

"As in a... dead body?" he asked slowly.

She laughed at him. "You're such a morbid thinker. It's C.O.R.P.S.E., short for: Computer Operated Robotics and Personal Spying Equipment. I only named it that way cause it sounds cool, plus its good for pranks. I remember my last victim. He screamed like a little girl when I tried opening it in front of him"

"You have a sick mind. And you call _me _morbid?"

"I'll take that as a compliment" she grinned. "I'll show the contents later. Right now we eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

"Just out of curiosity..." Sasuke trailed off as they were now at the dining table having some lunch.

Sakura raised a curious eyebrow, looking up from her plate of lasagna. "Yeah?"

"What's up with the techie stuffs? Have you brought them from your agency or something?"

"Nope. They're mine. I like inventing things on my free time. Keeps me busy" she shrugged.

"I didn't know you're such a nerd" he snorted, getting back to his steak.

"Shut up Uchiha" she playfully glared at him. "For your information, nerds, geeks or whatever you call them, were the one's who make life easier for all of us. If not for them you wouldn't even have your precious gadgets, cars and other technologies in the world! Plus they're the ones who ends up being billionaires in the future. So, just shut your mouth up if you don't have anything good to -_What are you laughing at_?!" she yelled, as she eyed him with annoyance in her eyes.

The Uchiha laughed. Not a snicker nor a small chuckle, but a laugh. And if she knew him better, she would have a different reaction by now. Probably gaping, disbelieving or scared that it might be the apocalypse. Laughing was one of the rarest thing you could witness Uchiha Sasuke would be doing. And if you did tell someone about it, they probably won't believe you. The boy felt unusually good, for he hadn't laughed as much for as long as he can remember. Even his blonde best friend's stupidity or pranks never affected him this way.

"What is so funny?!" the girl blushed, now feeling embarrassed that she might have said something utterly weird.

"Y-You-_laughs-_You're such a nerd!-_laughs_" he said clutching his stomach.

"Stop it"

Laughter.

"I said quit it!"

_Still_ laughing.

"If you don't stop that, I swear I'll confiscate the fan girl repellent from you!"

_Absolute silence._

_Wow, that was fast, _she thought but smirked triumphantly nonetheless. She went back to eating, ignoring Sasuke's eyes throwing dagger looks at her.

"Just so you know I'm the one who made that watch. So you better be grateful of _this nerd_ in front of you" she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"You never told me these were heavy" Sasuke grunted.

"_I _never told _you _to carry that, but you insisted, _Your Highness_" Sakura replied, as she passed by him, carrying a bundle of cables and wires up the stairs towards her room. The boy growled inwardly as he followed her. The room was actually very spacious, although Sasuke's room is still bigger. The interior was white with a splash of crimson red, like the color of her bed spread, the curtains and a sofa bed on the side. There were empty bookshelves, closets, desks and cabinets placed against the walls. A big screen TV at the wall across the bed with speakers on the side. Lastly a white door that probably leads towards her bathroom.

"You can put it down there. Thanks" Sakura's voice said coming from the door.

Sasuke was startled he that he almost dropped he box. How did she get there? He was only scanning the room for about two to three minutes only.

"Weren't you just ahead of me earlier?" he almost exclaimed at her.

"Yeah, now I'm _behind_ you" she answered with a raised eyebrow, walking past him again. "You were too busy staring at my room, so you must have missed me walking out of the room... _twice_" she mumbled the last word under her breath.

He would've believed her answer if he didn't hear her last statement. "How did you get here so fast?"

She glanced at him with bored eyes. "I wasn't _that_ fast. You were just staring too long" She turned back to the boxes she brought up and started opening them. She started setting down some odd looking black boxes, small wires, screwdrivers and such.

Shrugging of his unanswered questions, he went to her side to see what she's doing. "What's that for?"

The girl didn't give her reply for a moment and took out a sleek red-colored laptop from the box, with a white letter _'S'_ engraved on the middle of it. She placed it on top of the study table, opened it and turned it on. She went to get back the other devices from the box and placed them on the table_, _before turning back to Sasuke.

"Just some... _nerdy_ stuffs" she answered sarcastically.

"Oh come on! I thought we were past that argument already. I thought I was forgiven" Sasuke frowned at her.

"I never said such thing. I actually threatened to retrieve the fan girl repellent for you to stop laughing at me, remember?" she reminded him, which made his frown deeper. "Which reminds me, I'm supposed to get that from you, so mind giving it to me for awhile?"

The boy instinctively hid his hand behind his back defensively, when she outstretched her open palm in front at him. "Why?"

"Don't panic" she chuckled lightly "I just need to recharge that, or would you rather have it lose effect when in the middle of a fan girl rampage?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but took the watch and reluctantly handed it to her. "Why don't you just give me the charger so I can do it myself?"

"I also need to make some adjustments on it, plus to have it checked to make sure there's nothing broken on it" the girl replied as she set it on the table, after plugging it on the charger connected to her room's outlet.

Sasuke went over to the "CORPSE" box and checking the other contents. He saw smaller boxes with names written on them, some saying 'security cameras', 'recorder', 'batteries', 'nuts & bolts', 'screw drivers', 'mini mic', 'binoculars', etc. and there was also another laptop in a sleek, black color placed neatly on the side. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl walking towards him. She picked up the black laptop once she was next to him, and went to place it on the table next to the red laptop and turned it on as well.

"What do you need the spying devices for?" he asked taking a seat on the chair meant for the study table.

"Hmm... For monitoring you of course" she answered, collapsing down on the bed deciding to sort the other mess for later.

"Why would you need it when were practically in the same classes? Plus how and where will you be putting those stuff anyway?"

"First question: Because it's not _always_ that we're together, second question: It's a secret" she replied, blinking her eyes slowly.

"You're too mysterious" he frowned at her.

"I would prefer the term _private_" she mumbled, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

He raised an eyebrow at her form settled on the bed. "Don't tell me you're sleeping on me again"

"Mhmm" she smiled with her eyes closed. "I remember saying I slept late at breakfast. I'm feeling too sleepy after all the moving-OW!"

Sakura sat up clutching her forehead yet again. "What is the matter with you flicking my forehead?!"

"I wouldn't let you sleep while I'm here. You still have other stuffs to move" Sasuke stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll do it later! I'm tired" she scowled. "Anyways, why don't you just go home? Don't you have anything else to do besides hanging out in my place?"

"Why are you talking to me that way? Aren't you working for me?"

"It's my day-off, _Your Highness_" she smirked. "I'm free to do whatever I want. Today, I'm just Haruno Sakura: your simple and ordinary classmate"

"Make that _seemingly_ simple and ordinary classmate" he mumbled, which the girl heard him saying because of their distance from each other"

She shrugged. "It's your choice"

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her uncaring facade. "There's nothing to do at home. I'll just get bored. Don't you have anything else to do here?"

"Uhm..." the girl trailed off, searching the room before spotting the CORPSE box again. "Oooh! We could play some RPG!"

"That stands for Role Playing Game, right?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah sure..." she chuckled, pausing for a second. "But it's a bit different. My friends from work and I meant to use this for training but we ended up making it a game. Would you like to try it?" she asked, standing up from the bed and started to fumble through the box.

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The girl took out two boxes labeled 'RPG'. She tossed one to Sasuke and the boy opened it a bit eager to know what it was. He found something that looked like a shiny, black glasses. Though it would more likely go around his head, a bit thicker although it seems lighter and there were blue blinking lights and tiny buttons on the sides. He glanced to his right and saw Sakura already wearing hers, which was red in color. The girl went over to him and placed the glasses on him herself. She grinned at him and led him to sit at the bottom of her bed.

"Okay, so we call this game RPG. We wear these glasses instead of using a big screen and controllers. It brings us _to_ the game and it would be us playing the characters. What we think would be our characters actions, so if you know a lot of moves from video games, you'll have the upper hand." she explained.

"Wait, so there's no rules on the moves? Is this game gonna be literally painful?" Sasuke questioned, somehow feeling a bit excited.

"No rules, first one to empty their life bars loses and gets kicked out of the game. Also to make it a little realistic, the pain your injury would cause, will give a vibration on your body. A bit the same when you're using the controllers." she answered.

"So how do we start this?" he asked, eager to start.

The girl lied her back on the bed and the boy copied her movement, lying on her side. "This game needs concentration when you turn it on. Lying down would be the best position. The more relaxed, the better." she said, while staring at the ceiling. "I'll explain the other rules when we start. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, press the first button and just follow the instructions, okay?" he nodded. "See you there!" Sakura said, before pressing the button. Her hand fell on her side after doing so. She remained still, and her eyes were closed when the boy looked through the lenses.

He sighed. "She's just found an excuse to sleep." he muttered, but copied what she did.

* * *

*******GAME*******

It was completely dark from where he was. Sasuke blinked his eyes. _Am I dreaming?, _he thought. Last thing he remembered was pressing the RPG glasses' start button, then-

Suddenly, there he heard a soft tinkle of bells.

**Welcome to RPG. REAL PLAYER'S GAME. Please state your name. **A smooth male, robotic voice sounded from all directions.

_Real Player's Game? I thought she said it's the Role Playing Game?, _he shrugged. _Oh, well._ He felt himself shrug despite the fact he can't see himself. He only knows he's floating in space like an astronaut right now. Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**Greetings Uchiha Sasuke! I am Accel, your game guide. You are now on the starting phase of the game. Please choose your desired beginner's outfit. **As it was said, there was a 3D hologram in front of him showing a screen with a picture of male costumes, like the ones in an actual video game. Sasuke pressed on an arrow and scrolled through the hundred options. He finally chose a blue shirt with a raised collar, white shorts and ninja shoes. (A/N: Yep, Sasuke's outfit when they were 12 on the show.) When he finished, a bright light consumed him forcing him to close his eyes to block the light. After making sure that it was over, he slowly opened his eyes, looked down himself and saw that he was already wearing the outfit. He was now standing upright in the middle of what seemed to be a lobby. There was a navy blue door at the end of the room across from him. Curious, he went towards it. His hand was already on the doorknob, ready to turn it when someone knocked from the other side startling him. On the door, there was a flashing red word saying _"LINK"_ while the knocking continued. Sasuke hesitantly opened it, only to see Sakura on the other side beaming at him.

**LINK Successful.** Accel's voice echoed.

"Hey! What took you so long?" the girl greeted him.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..." The boy only blinked slowly at her.

Sakura had a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Accel? Is there something wrong on Sasuke's side?" she asked, looking up.

**Starting auto-check on gamer's stats. **Accel's voice rang inside, after a few seconds the game guide gave his report. **Gamer stat: All green. Gamer fault: None found.**

"That's weird. Sasuke, what's wrong?" she tapped the boy's shoulder lightly.

"... what are you wearing?" he blurted out.

This time it was Sakura who wore a blank expression on her face. She slowly looked down at her chosen apparel. "A ninja outfit?" she asked more than answered him.

"What kind of ninja outfit is that?" he exclaimed, his eyes still on her outfit.

"ANBU level nin." she simply answered shrugging. The girl was actually wearing a black sleeveless, turtlenecked shirt underneath a white-corset like tube, paired with black skin tight cycling shorts. She wore finger-less gloves that reaches her elbows underneath arm guards and black ninja boots, armed with shin guards. On the side of her face, hung a white cat mask with red, whisker-like streaks on the sides.

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that the outfit hugged her curves snugly, and that she actually looked hot in it. "Aren't you too... overdressed?" he asked trying his best not to stare too much.

Sakura pouted thoughtfully, after a few seconds, she nodded her head in understanding. "You're right. You're on the beginner's stage so I should level with you. That way, I can accompany you while playing." she looked up, missing Sasuke's puzzled expression. "Accel, please save my game and switch me on Genin mode." she called out.

"Wait-" Sasuke was about to ask what she meant, but the girl was already consumed with the familiar bright light.

**ANBU level saved. Gamer restart complete. **Accel's voice announced.

The girl standing in front of him now wore a red sleeveless, Chinese-collared shirt, beige-colored skirt with black cycling shorts underneath. She also wore the black, finger-less gloves-though this time it only reaches to her wrists- and a pair of black ninja boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and the ANBU mask was gone. She turned back at him grinning.

"So, is this fine now?"

"Hn."

The girl took it as a yes, so she decided to start explaining the game. "Now, since it's obviously shown on our costumes, this is basically a Ninja RPG. We actually have options on what kind of game to take. Be it a spar with your fellow player, or doing a solo or group mission. So what would you like to try first?"

"Mission." he answered.

Sakura simply smirked at that.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, taking the glasses off as he slowly sat up from the bed.

"You're a fast-learner."

Sasuke almost jumped in surprise when the girl next to him spoke. He watched her sit up and remove her own glasses. She was smiling widely at him, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. She got off the bed and stood up, reaching out her hand to get the glasses from him.

"That's because you kept on pushing me to danger. If this wasn't a game, I'd think you really want those assassins to get me killed." he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as he gave her the gadget.

Sakura laughed. "Well, you needed it. If you kept in mind that I'll simply be there to help you, then you wouldn't give any efforts at all. The mission was a success wasn't it?"

"Aa." Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he seriously enjoyed the game. It was actually addicting.

"Oh crap! It's night time already?!" Sakura exclaimed when she noticed that it was already dark outside from the window. She glanced at her desk clock. It was already 7:30 pm. They've been playing for almost six hours already. "Sasuke, you need to go home now. It's almost dinner time in the mansion. Mikoto-sama would get worried. You didn't even call them yet"

"It's fine. Why don't you just come over for dinner. I'm sure everyone at home would like that?" He offered as he started texting his mother to tell her he's coming home and the family driver to come over and pick him up already.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll eat later when I get hungry. I still have to finish unpacking my other stuff, remember?"

"Alright." He nodded absently as he went out the door, Sakura following behind him. She led him to the living room and the boy sat on the couch as he waited for the car. Sakura idly checked the living room's interior to check if she was missing something while she sat on the arm of the couch.

"How come you're so addicted to ninjas?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence, after getting bored of just staring into space. "I mean, you make shuriken-shaped cookies, you change your clothes the way they do, heck, you even _move_ like one." he mumbled the last part.

"Hmm..." she hummed, thinking for a moment. "I don't really know. I just think they're cool and so awesome. They're brave, determined, focused and ...they don't _hesitate_ to kill." She said the last words in a low and grim voice, a dark expression passing over her face. Sasuke wasn't able to see it since he was facing her back, but he could almost feel the heavy tension in air, as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Sakura, what do you-"

"The car is here." Sakura spoke over him, standing up. Just as she said it, they heard the loud car horn from outside.

_Is she psychic?_, Sasuke thought a bit surprised she was able to tell it. He didn't even hear the tell-tale sound of the tires crossing the street.

"See you tomorrow then?" she said after leading him to the front door.

"Hn." He nodded. He was about to get in the car when he turned back to her. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"...I had fun."

She blinked in surprise but smiled nonetheless. "Me too."

With a final wave, the young Uchiha went inside the car. The girl waited for the car to move further before deciding to close the door. Sakura let out a heavy sigh, the smile disappearing from her lips slowly.

"Time to get serious."

* * *

"P-Please! Just kill me! I-I beg of you!" green eyes pleaded, eyes filled with terror and agony. She felt pain all over her body, specially her arms. She knew they were bleeding from all those injections given to her. She knew there was something not good in it. Everything was blurred in her vision, but it wasn't blurry enough to not see the snake-like, yellow eyes of the man in front of her. Tears filled her eyes as she saw no mercy on those cold, sadistic golden orbs.

"Not quite yet my dear. If you survive this, you'll live. Trust me." the man voiced out, too sickeningly sweet. His voice also sounded like that of a snake's, like he was hissing everything he's saying.

She knew nothing is to be trusted of this man. She knew he was lying. How did this happen? How did she even get here? One minute she was at home, the next, men suited in black abducted her and brought her here. To _this _man. Why her?

The opening of the door caught their attention for a split second. A man went in. She could tell from the reflection on his face that the guy was wearing a pair of glasses. "Ah, good, I see you've brought the improved one."

"Hai." the newcomer replied, as he came near to his Master placing a black box on the table, next to where the yellow-eyed man sat, and where she was laid. It was a very vulnerable position. Even though she wasn't bound, to the metal bed, her whole body felt like it was made out of lead. Even blinking her eyes and talking was taking a lot of her energy.

The man next to her, chuckled darkly as he opened the box and pulled out a small syringe, filled with purple liquid inside. "Excellent work. Now..." the man's eyes turned back to her. Fear already spreading quickly in her gut. "... Let's see if this one works."

He injected it on her right arm, aiming for a vein that haven't been touched by a needle yet. At first, she didn't feel anything. After all, she was already numb. The other occupants of the room were silent, as if anticipating for something exciting to come. It stayed that way for a good ten seconds.

Then, a bloodcurdling scream filled the place... But it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Sakura: ... Was that me dying? (teary-eyed)**

**blackheart01: (being strangled by an angry Uchiha) ...H-Help!**

**Sasuke: What did you do?!**

***puffs of smoke filled the room, Sasuke now holding a log***

**blackheart01: (appears far behind the couple) Not telling! *que evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAH! **

**APRIL FOOL'S! Did you really think I'll make it a fluff until the end?**

**So, please read and review if you wanna know what's next! ^.* neh? :3**


End file.
